Charmed Lineage 2x01: Voodoo Moon
by TBorah89
Summary: It has been a month since Jake walked away and he didn't tell his family where he was going now they are trying everything they know to find him. Meanwhile the future kids and the younger cousins manage to get themselves into a mess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/N: Here is the first episode of season two thanks to all my readers who followed me through season one.

Summary: It has been a month since the thirteen vanquished the source and Jake walked away from his family. Henry Sr. tries to come to terms with his powers and how to get control of them because he is feeling pretty useless. Everyone is is turning over every rock trying to find Jake. They find him in the last place that they would have looked and of course the youngest member of the thirteen has managed to find trouble that he is going to need the help of his friends and family to get out of. Meanwhile the younger Halliwells and the future kids manage to get into a mess of their own that is going to answer some questions about the future.

* * *

Chapter 1: Runaway

"A month can you fucking believe that shit it has been a fucking month and no one has heard from that dipshit. I mean honestly I don't think it would kill him to call or even send a damn letter. No there is just seriously something not right about walking out of the house in the middle of the night without telling anyone where you're going. What is worse than that he shut off his link and we can't find him by scrying or any other means." Prue Halliwell bitched about her little brother Jake.

"Prue honey I know that you have issues with him right now but I think that maybe it would help if you calm down some." Liz said laying her hand on top of the younger girl's gently.

"That is easy for you to say my little brother is missing and we have another demon out there who we are supposed to kill. And for all we know he grabbed Jake and is at this moment holding him hostage or worse he already killed him. But we would never know because he just picked up and left without a word." Prue ranted some more.

"I swear when we get him back he is going to have to have surgery to have my foot removed from his ass." Wyatt bitched rubbing his hands over his face. They were in their apartment they were supposed to be having a movie night. It had been Prue's idea but she kept going on and on about her brother.

"Prue he is fine it's not like this is the first time he has ever done this." Lilly said bitterly she was convinced that she had been right to break up with him in the first place. He kept shit from her and he took off when he couldn't deal with it. Point in case he had been gone for a month and no one knew where he was.

"Lilly this is not helping right now we know but Prue is worried and so am I." Henry warned her from where he sat with his arm wrapped around Bianca.

"We're going to find him this is Coop we're talking about he isn't smart enough to evade us for long." Chris said trying to make everyone see reason.

"I don't know Chris this is the second time he has done this he had to learn something from the first time." Lilly said she wasn't being helpful at all. A part of her missed Jake but there was this other part of her that had just been one more bitch since they broke up.

Prue shot Lilly a look that could kill. "Well to be fair you didn't exactly help the situation by breaking his heart. And you did break his heart trust me I know my brother is very tender hearted. You hurt him bad Lilly. It wasn't bad enough that he had just found out that he is evil in the future but then you had to tell him that you didn't want to be with him anymore."

"I have heard enough out of both of you. Prue we are going out to look for him in the morning again so just chill the fuck out." Bianca flared at her and then she turned to Lilly. "And you need to stop with all the bitchy remarks all the time. You don't want to be with him anymore and we get that but you aren't helping anything."

Both of the younger women grew silent after that it wasn't a good idea to get on Bianca's bad side.

Henry just shook his head at his girlfriend "You are such a badass babe." He leaned over and kissed her just because he could.

"Are one of you lazy asses ever going to get up and put a movie on or do I have to do it?" Prue asked she had only been told not to bitch about her brother. That didn't mean she couldn't bitch about everything else.

"Prue I would really love to help you out with that but my bad knee has bee acting up lately." Wyatt said feigning injury.

Prue threw her hands up in the air "Fine Wy I'll do it." She grumbled.

Chris couldn't help himself he knew he was going to sound childish but he had to do it. "Hank remind me to tell my sister to tell your oldest sister to tell Prue oldest sister that she needs to have another one of her heart to hearts with Chuck." He of course was referring to Val's tendency to tell Chuck to take Prue to bed and make her less of a bitch.

Henry covered his face with his hands so Prue didn't see the smirk that came to his face "Right I'll remind you to tell Mel to tell Carly to tell Val that she needs to have a talk with Chuck." He agreed.

"Boys I say this with a lot of love and affection but go fuck yourselves." Prue said giving them both a smug smirk she knew damn good and well what they were talking about and she didn't find them funny at all.

* * *

Jake Halliwell walked into the houseboat he was renting and he threw himself down on his bed. Tonight's shift had been brutal. He was working as a bartender and he thought his Aunt Piper was a slave driver but she could take lessons from his new boss. He was dead on his feet and he just wanted to crash.

He knew that he should probably get in the shower or at the very least take his dirty clothes off but he didn't care enough to do that. He was just dog ass tired. How he had ended up here working as a bartender he didn't know. The easy answer was this had been the place where his car broke down. The more complicated answer was that he had someone felt drawn to here.

At any rate it was better than staying at home and being a danger to all those he loved. Jake sighed speaking of his family he really should call or something and let them know that he was ok. But he knew he couldn't get away with just doing that because his family would take it a step further they would try to come drag him home. He couldn't let them do that they would see that this was for the best. After things had blown over and he thought he was no longer a danger to them he would go back but not until then.

He hated going to bed alone when he was at home it had been different he had known that Lilly was only a shimmer away. But she had pretty much told him that she didn't want anything to do with him. So he had left that wasn't the only reason he had left but it was the main reason. Had she wanted to tough it out with him he would have stayed in a New York minute. But he had obviously hurt her so there was no sense in him sticking around and hurting anyone else he cared about.

Jake was a little sad that he wouldn't get to see his baby brother when he was born but he wanted to keep him safe from himself too. So like he kept telling himself what he had done had been for the best. Deep down he knew that, that logic wasn't going to wash for much longer. If he truly believed that leaving had been for the best then he wouldn't have to keep telling himself that.

Jake sighed again and laid his head on his pillow he was too tired to worry about that right now. The only thing he needed to be worried about was sleep. But that didn't stop him from taking out the picture of him and Lilly that he kept in his wallet. He resisted the urge to cry just thinking about her. No this was his quiet time where his mind cooked up ways to win her back.

He stared at the picture until he felt his eye lids grow heavy and put back in his wallet before he let himself drift off to sleep to the sound of frogs croaking outside.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"I can't even begin to describe how hot that is." Val said to no one in particular.

"Honey you don't need words to describe that it speaks for itself. You shouldn't talk you should just marvel at the beauty." Carly replied.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb here but I'm guessing that no one but me finds it wrong that the two of you are ogling the shirtless men in the basement." Mel said from her spot at the kitchen table. Carly and Val were peering down into the basement watching as the older kids and the future kids as they trained.

"Mel even you would enjoy this the hobbit has his shirt off too and I have to say he is pretty ripped." Val called back to her.

"That makes no difference I see him shirtless all the time." Mel replied she didn't feel the need to drool over her boyfriend.

"Do they always do things like this?" Hailey asked a confused look on her face.

"Yes Hailey they do things like this all the time and that is why you are going to join the reasonable group with me and Mel." Patty informed her cousin. Hailey wasn't that bad and when she opened up she was a lot of fun to be around. The only two Halliwells she had really opened up to were Patty and Mel.

"Shut up and stop trying to influence her she knows she wants to be in the trouble makers group." Penny teased that was rare for her these days. She missed her brother terribly.

"Really Hailey we have more fun then those two they act like little old women." Emily agreed before turning her attention back to the basement "Oh Jackie looks so good without his shirt on."

"Hey that is my little brother you're drooling over." Mel yelled at her.

Emily smirked at Mel "And your are dating my favorite brother so now we're even."

"You girls have nothing better to do than sit here and try to see half naked men who most of you are related to?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's spring break Aunt Piper we have nowhere else to be right now." Val whined a little bit.

"I think that you girls might benefit from training with the older kids but those are just my thoughts for the day." Prue said.

"Aunt Prue we would be they acted like they didn't want to be bothered with us this morning so we let them be." Carly retorted to her aunt.

"Don't worry about them right now they are being a little cranky. They went out looking for Jake again and they couldn't find him so none of them is in a very good mood." Paige replied to her daughter's statement.

"I know some men who better be having better luck finding my baby or I will make Piper look tame." Phoebe raged she was upset with her son for just up and taking off but she was also worried like hell about him.

"Mom no one is going to find Jake until he wants to be found. You know how he is. He is probably off brooding give him a few more days and he will be fine." Val said rolling her eyes she had her brother pegged pretty good.

"Val don't be a jerk ok we are all worried about him. He is having a really tough time right now." Penny jumped to her brother's defense.

At that moment the female members of the thirteen and Paige came into the kitchen.

"Damn B I swear you and Paige don't have the world gentle in your vocabulary. The next time you two can spar each other." Prue whined cracking her neck to relive some tension she was feeling.

"Demons won't be gentle." Paige and Bianca answered at the same time. Paige cursed mentally to herself. She was really going to have to try not to sound so much like her mother.

"Wow, are you two sure you aren't related?" Liz asked wiping her sweaty face on the front of her tank top.

"Positive Aunt Liz." Paige said knowing damn well she was lying through her teeth.

"We should call the boys up here for a break before they accuse us of not training as hard as they are." Calleigh suggested.

"Yeah you're right we should." Lilly agreed.

Bianca walked to the door to the basement she had to move three teenage girls out of her way first but she made it. "Hey guys it's break time get up here." she had to jump back before she was bowled over by eleven sweaty shirtless men.

Henry grabbed her and kissed her "I see that you ladies are slacking again."

"Hank get off of me you are slimy like a fish right now." Bianca replied pushing him away from her.

"I hate to sound like I'm whining but I think we should change sparing partners. The family gorilla is kicking my ass." Parker bitched of all people for him to get stuck with he got stuck sparing with Henry.

"Yeah we're going to Parks. You can spar with Jack he hits like a girl." Wyatt teased his baby brother ruffling his hair.

"You hit like a girl Wy. Actually that is an insult to women because Paige hits harder than you do. I should know I have been on the receiving end often enough." Jack replied stepping out of his brother's reach.

"No Paige just hits like a dude her and Victor used to trade punches for fun." Alan corrected his cousin.

"Dude you want her to kick your ass you know it takes less than that to set her off." Brady reminded his cousin.

"All three of you better stop talking bad about my baby girl." Chris said walking to his daughter and throwing his arms around her.

"Daddy no offense but there is really only one sweaty man I want hanging all over me and it isn't you." Paige said sweetly Chris was really the only person she was ever sweet to. But that was because she was a daddy's girl.

"Damn Paige try not to crush Uncle Chris all at once." Dom chuckled to himself for her to be hell on wheels he sure loved her a lot.

"So what exactly are you guys training for?" Paige asked her nieces and nephews.

Alan looked down at the floor sheepishly "Oh I may have got my ass kicked by a demon and we weren't using our powers. So Paige got it in her head that we needed to train."

"And we just needed to beat the holy hell out of each other to get our aggressions out." Wyatt answered for his group.

Henry went to his little brother and slipped his arm around his shoulders "This means you get to train with me now. Because if anyone is going to kick your ass it's going to be me."

"Charlie you wouldn't let him hurt me would you?" Alan begged his older sister.

"He won't hurt you now if this was Carly we were talking about it would be another story." Patty replied.

"How close did you guys come to finding Jake?" Phoebe asked desperate for them to bring her son home.

"Lets put it this way every time you thought he wasn't paying attention to something that you said about his mentally based powers he was. Because not one of us can sense him or get him to answer over his link. However that does not mean that we won't find him. It just means that we are going to have to do things the old fashioned way. I was prepared for this so I had Brody run his name since he still has his connections in Homeland Security. He didn't find anything that just means that Coop is smarter than we give him credit for. I just have to figure what name he is using." Chris answered his aunt's question.

"Wow I'm almost sorry I asked now." Phoebe replied.

"Besides Aunt Pheebs all the uncles are out looking for him right now for all we know they might be able to find him." Wyatt assured her.

Prue saw the look that crossed her mother's face. She could tell that she was in pain and she wasn't going to let that go on if she could help it. "I have an idea if anybody needs me I will be in the attic." She announced stalking off without another word.

* * *

Leo, Coop, Henry, Andy, and surprisingly enough Cole all teleported into the living room of Phoebe's condo.

"So the good news is he isn't in the underworld. I checked with all my sources and as you can imagine things are a little chaotic down there right now but at least we know that a demon hasn't got to him." Cole said without any preliminaries.

"I checked in Europe on the off chance that he might have gone back there but I didn't have any luck." Coop said looking dejected.

"I tried sensing for him and every other whitelighter trick in the book. I had no luck at all." Andy chimed in.

"Henry and I picked him up for like five seconds but that was early this morning. We lost the connection pretty quick. But at least we know that he is ok." Leo offered he knew that it wasn't much but it was all that they had to go on.

"No Leo picked him up you all know how bad my whitelighter skills suck. I can't even orb on my own." Henry was having a hard time getting the hang of his powers.

"So the question becomes who is telling Phoebe?" Coop asked he really didn't want to face the wrath of his wife. It didn't help that she was blaming him for letting her baby get up and walk out in the middle of the night.

They all looked at Cole he was the one that she could do the least amount of damage to. "Oh fine I'll tell her she hates me anyway." Cole relented.

"Cole she doesn't hate you she just doesn't like anyone very much right now." Coop replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Henry asked he wasn't really sure what he was doing he was just along for the ride. Besides that Leo was the only one who had the patience to teach him to be a whitelighter.

"We are all going to go back to the manor and face the music we have no other choice. But we have to find him soon or there is going to be no way it is tolerable to live with Phoebe. We'll write a spell if we have to." Leo replied to that.

Cole arched an eyebrow. "Uh Leo one of us would have to be a witch for that to happen." He said it made sense to him anyway.

Both Andy and Leo pointed at Henry. "Henry over there is a half breed he is half witch. And the last time I checked he could cast a spell that doesn't mean that he has to write it but he can say it." Andy piped up.

"Alright so then it is settled. We will go look for him one more time after we see the girls. And if that doesn't work then we will use a spell." Leo said and all the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Prue what are you doing?" Chuck asked his fiancé a little concerned because it looked to him like she was writing a spell. That never ended well with her what normally happened was they got sent off to some far away place.

Prue looked up from the note pad she was scribbling furiously on "I'm writing a spell Chip. I've got to get him back." She answered.

"Prue maybe you writing a spell isn't such a good idea." Chuck said nervously.

Prue shot him a look that could kill "Well Chuck I'm out of ideas and one of them has to work." She ripped out the sheet of paper that she had been writing on and she picked up the scrying crystal.

Chuck walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Prue baby I know that you want to find him but we've already tried scrying. He is one of my best friends but you can't keep carrying on like this." He kissed her neck.

Prue looked back at him with tears in her eyes "Chip my whole life my little brother has been right there to get in trouble with me and to argue with me and he has been my shoulder to cry on. I just don't know how to live without him. Because believe it or not we tell each other everything. We're really close Chuck that is why we fight so much."

"Ladybug I know that you and Cookie Dough are close we all know that. Point in case is that you two can say whatever you want to each other but no one else can." Chuck laughed a little at her.

"Let me ask you this if it had been Ricky what would you be doing right now?" Prue asked knowing just how close Chuck was to his little brother.

Chuck sighed and the look he had been giving her softened considerably. "Then I guess I would be doing the same thing you are doing right now. Just let me know how I can help." He relented she knew how to push all his buttons just right.

Prue turned her head and kissed him "You can check this spell over and make sure that it isn't going to send me into some other time period." She didn't stop to think who she was asking to check her spell over. Chuck did well with potions that had been his best class at magic school he was bad with spells. He was worse than Prue and Jake combined. Because at least Prue could write a spell that worked every once in a while.

Chuck took the sheet of paper from her and read it over. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but it looked good to him. "Yeah this looks good to me." he said he hoped that this spell didn't get them sent back in time that was the result of many of Prue's spells.

Prue held the scrying crystal over the map and read the spell in her hand " To give my mother peace of mind show me through space and time so that my brother I may find." She chanted.

The crystal started spinning out of control. Until finally it settled on a spot on the map. Prue looked down at the map and then she looked back up at Chuck a huge grin on her face. "I got him. Now let someone else say something about my spell writing."

"Ok lets go tell the others." Chuck grinned back at her.

* * *

Lilly had her coffee cup up to her mouth and she took a drink before she spit it back in the cup. She couldn't be seeing what she thought she was seeing. "Emily Grace Bradford what the hell are you doing?" she asked her baby sister in disbelief.

Emily looked at her only sister innocently from where she was sitting on Jack's lap "I'm not doing anything Lilly."

"That doesn't look like you're not doing anything it looks like you and Jack are going to screw sitting there at the kitchen table." Lilly replied and then she turned to her twin "Roman you just let them carry on like this don't you?" she accused him.

Asking Roman was like talking to a wall if he knew anything existed outside of Mel's eyes he wasn't showing it. Mel answered for him "The four of us have this agreement Roman and I won't make a big deal out of the two of them kissing if they don't say anything about some of the things we do."

"Em you know that either your dad or Chuck will kill you both if they see that and since Chuck is right upstairs I don't think I would be doing that if I were you." Lilly pointed out.

"Lilly I'm not a cupid but I'm an empath and you are killing my emotions right now tone it down." Wyatt said referring to the fact that Prue complained about her powers all the time.

"You're not the only one she is reeking havoc on and here I thought it was just my powers being out of whack because I'm pregnant." Phoebe replied.

"Hey any of you dipshits in the kitchen get in the living room now we are having a meeting." Chris called into the kitchen. They had to find Jake and they were playing around.

"Lilly, Ro we better go in there or Chrissy is not going to be happy." Wyatt said sighing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's very nice of you three to finally join us Chris is about ready to stroke out." Parker said sarcastically it was becoming more and more apparent everyday that he was a Halliwell.

"I'm sorry I was just having to tell Chris's little brother to keep his hands off my little sister." Lilly said testily.

Chris rolled his eyes and he said something he knew would get him in trouble with Mel. "Well if you would tell your little brother to keep his hands off of my little sister then maybe I could do something about Jack. But we both know that isn't going to happen so you're going to have to deal with it just like I do." He wasn't against Mel and Roman being together he thought that they were good for each other and he knew that they were in love.

Now Henry rolled his eyes he was sick of Lilly always being a bitch but now wasn't the time to deal with that. "Ok now that, that is out of the way. We can get to the business at hand. If Coop isn't going by his name than what name is he using."

Lilly pretended to think for a moment. "Well he is probably going by fucking dipshit but that is just my take on the matter."

Roman glared at his sister "Look Lila you're not helping right now. We all know that you're not happy with him. But if you don't knock it off the only thing that is going to happen is you and Prue are going to get into a fight." That was something he was trying to keep someone from fighting with Prue.

Bianca could see that this was just going to end up with them getting off topic. "Ok so we know that he would have dropped the last name Halliwell. And he wouldn't be going by Jake even though that is typically what he goes by. Really no one outside of the family calls him Coop."

"Right but there is no way that he is going to drop both Coop and Jake you know how he feels about Uncle Coop." Troy said reasonably.

"Right you are but I think I have figured out a way around that." Bianca replied and then she turned to Henry. "Hank last month when Aunt Paige was mad at you what did she call you?"

Henry looked lost in thought for a moment before her answered. "She called me Henry Victor Matthews Mitchell Halliwell."

"Exactly my point." Bianca replied she was the only one who could think on the same level as the brothers from another mother on a regular basis.

Chris knew where she was going right away "Not that it ever happens because Prue and Coop got the really easy mom. But she has been known to get pissed from time to time. Like the time Coop stole her car. And at times like those she called him Cooper Jacob Valintine Halliwell Jr."

"So from that we can deduce that Coop is most likely off some where going by the last name of Valintine." Henry finished up the thought train. Everyone else just stared at them with blank looks on their faces it was sad really.

"And true to his Halliwell heritage his first name probably starts with a P." Chris chimed in again. They had really got the ball rolling but they still didn't know where the hell he was.

"Ok that is all right and good but I hate to burst your bubbly but we still don't know where he is." Calleigh spoke up.

Of course Prue came skipping into the room at that moment with Chuck right on her heels. "If you say something nice about me right now I will tell you some good news." She said in an annoyingly chipper manner.

"Ok I'll bite. Prue you're a very beautiful woman and if you weren't with Chuck I would be with you in a heartbeat." Troy said laying it on thick.

"Troy you're so full of shit but I'll tell you anyway. I found Jake." Prue announced happily.

"Prue how the hell did you find Jake?" Parker asked her in disbelief.

"Well it is very simple I wrote a spell." Prue answered smugly she was so happy with herself.

"And you and Chuck are still here?" Roman asked her.

"I will have you know that not all of my spells are bad Roman." Prue shot back.

"So where the hell did you find Coop?" Hank asked knowing those two hadn't had a good argument in a while.

"Well see here is the thing I didn't find him exactly but I have the general area of where he is." Prue answered.

Chris looked at her expectantly "Well where the hell is he?" he asked Prue was being cryptic and when she was being cryptic it was hard to deal with her.

"Oh you guys are never going to believe this one." Prue said shaking her head she didn't believe it herself.

"No you're right we don't believe it because you haven't told us anything yet." Liz retorted.

"Somehow Jake ended up in New Orleans not exactly the place to go for someone who is trying to get away from magic." Prue commented dryly.

* * *

Jake was strolling down the streets of New Orleans it was hot and walking wasn't exactly his idea of fun but he didn't have much of a choice his car was trashed. He hadn't saved up enough money to get it fixed or buy himself a new one yet. His walk would be a lot easier if he wasn't carrying a bunch of groceries. How his mom and dad had fed him for twenty years he would never know he had to go to the store everyday and it was just him by himself.

But he had to say life as Pete Valintine was a hell of a lot simpler than life as Jake Halliwell. First and foremost was Pete Valintine didn't use his powers and he got to live a normal life. His Aunt Piper would be proud of him for that much well that was after she got done being pissed at him for leaving. He really shuddered to think about how much trouble he was going to be in when he finally did go back home. His mom and dad were both going to kill him.

The bright sunlight was playing hell on his eyes so he shook his head and that caused his dark sunglasses to fall down over his eyes. "That is much better." He said to himself. He was almost to his houseboat now. He had just enough time to go in take a shower and get something to eat before he had to go to work at his other job.

For some reason he got it in his head that it would be fun to work on a boat that gave swamp tours. He even worked there some nights when he wasn't bartending because the captain he worked for gave haunted swamp tours. He just wasn't playing with his full deck he was trying to get away from magic and he was giving haunted swamp tours of course it wasn't real but still it wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done.

He had never been so glad to see a boat floating in the water as he was when he finally reached the old boat that he now called home. He stepped on the boat and opened the door. He felt the cool air overtake him. He was going to have to seriously think about changing his clothes to go out and work on the boat today. The jeans and the black t-shirt he was wearing were just too hot for the weather.

Jake quickly put his food away he didn't know why he bothered it would only last him a day. He still hadn't figured out how he put away so much food he was hardly ever home. Actually he didn't really think of it as home he thought of it more as the place he was staying until he could get his car fixed.

He had never stopped to consider the bind he was putting his friends and family in they had only fulfilled half the prophecy and they would need him to complete it. He was keeping an ear out for that he checked the messages on his phone periodically and he opened up his link every now and then just to make sure that they weren't in trouble.

But other than that he wasn't in contact with them it would only be too painful. He hoped that when they needed him for the prophecy that they would wait until the last minute to tell him so he didn't have to spend too much time with Lilly. He couldn't even think about her without tearing up he didn't know how he was ever going to be able to be in the same room with her again.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he made himself breakfast and showered before heading out the door again. Little did he know he was about to find out the reason he had been so drawn to this place.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter of the second season I hope you guys enjoy it because this season is going to be packed full of surprises. I think I see a fight in the near future for Prue and Lilly it would be interesting we have seen the guys get into it a few times. Jake being Jake has run off without so much as a word about where he was going and now he refuses to answer there calls or anything. But he is about to get a surprise his sister knows where he is and that isn't going to bode well for him. Next chapter the younger Halliwells and the future kids are going to get into a bit of a mess of their own and it is going to be interesting. Poor Big Henry you have to feel sorry for him he is feeling really useless because he can't control his powers. Until next time please review.


	2. Wayward Son

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Wayward Son

Mostly all of the Halliwell women were gathered in the kitchen at the manor along with Emily and Hailey the only one missing was Prue and that was because she was with her group trying to concoct a way to get Jake back home.

"I'm sorry this is just a picture that I can't get out of my head. Aunt Prue I just can't see you climbing out the window." Mel said in disbelief she just couldn't see her aunt doing anything wrong.

Prue chuckled "Well I did several times and I also sunk Andy up to my room more times than I care to count. Don't you sit there and act like little miss innocent either you've had to have done your fair share of trouble making."

"I totally resent that I am not a trouble maker and I haven't done anything that my mother doesn't know about. You should be saying that to your middle two nieces sometimes I feel like I'm their mother." Mel groaned she really did feel like she had to mother Carly and Val sometimes.

"Mel we have been through this if you didn't act like a little old woman then half the things Carly and I do wouldn't bother you." Val replied.

"Seriously Prue don't give those two girls any ideas they can do bad all on their own." Phoebe said shaking her head of course one of the trouble makers had to be hers.

"Val and I spend the vast majority of our time supposed to be grounded from each other but it hardly ever works. We are no more dangerous together than Jr., Chris, and Prue are and yet you let them have the power of three. Trust me when I tell you that those three are no angels." Carly retorted never mind that they just hunted demons and she and Val got into actual trouble.

"No you two together would have been fine until you decided that you were going to take Penny and Emily under your wing and teach them the ropes." Patty commented dryly.

"Hailey this is yet another reason you should be in the trouble makers group we have all the fun." Emily pointed out and she really was as bad as Carly and Val were. Penny on the other hand had become more tame since her incident with Torch.

"Hailey they spend the vast majority of their time in trouble I don't think you want that." Paige laid out for her.

"Of course she doesn't want that she wants to stick with me and Charlie. Since I am beginning to think that we are the only two well behaved Halliwells ever." Mel replied.

"Of course we all want to be like little miss pure and little miss innocent but we have more fun being us." Penny said getting some of her old spark back.

"Mel and I have fun too it just doesn't end up with us in handcuffs or under house arrest." Patty disputed.

Mel laughed and shook her head "Like I said we are the only two well behaved Halliwells."

Piper made a face at her daughter "First of all no one started using the term house arrest until one of the brothers from another mother said it. And second of all I will have you know that I was very well behaved. I wasn't the sister who had to be paid off not to have sex in the manor. I will leave it up to you girls to decide who that was."

"Oh please Piper you and Grams had this unholy alliance. And I will admit that I am paying for all my past sins my youngest two took after me and so did my oldest son for that matter. Sweetie I love you but you had no other choice you had to behave. I was the rebel and Prue was miss popular one of us had to keep Grams sane. Now you kinda act like her from time to time." Phoebe pointed out to her sister.

"I was not that bad Phoebe I had some friends I will have you know." Piper protested.

"Yeah Andy doesn't count and I hate to pick on you Piper but Phoebe did teach you how to make out so you don't have a foot to stand on." Prue pointed out.

Mel banged her head lightly on the table "Oh shoot me now." she groaned she was her mother made over.

"Penny for your thoughts Mel?" Patty asked her best friend.

"You can call me that one thing I told you never to call me and then you will understand." Mel replied wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"Shit it must be pretty bad if you want me to call you Pippy." Patty retorted off hand.

"It's horrible Charlie you know I don't normally admit this but I am just like my mom." Mel groaned.

Val patted her lightly on the back "Honey it's ok it has been established that all of us are pretty much one of the aunts made over. I can't tell you how many times I've been told that I'm this messed up combination of my mom and Aunt Paige."

"No Val you don't get it so let me explain it to you. The first boyfriend I had Freshman year was because my cousins can't mind their own damn business. Namely this time I would be talking about Prue and Hank. Prue pretty much got the gorilla to tell Mike that if he didn't go out with me he would beat him up. So that would be how pathetic I am." Mel rambled on.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you did net D.J. and Roman all by yourself." Carly said trying to make her feel better.

"Don't even say those two names in the same sentence Carly. I can just sense that those two are going to have one big throw down. And I'm afraid my boyfriend is going to get his ass kicked." Mel said not even wanting to think about that subject.

"Mel Ro is a big boy he can handle himself. It doesn't matter that D.J has about a foot on him. Besides that I thought that you and D.J. both decided that you wanted to break up." Paige said.

"We did but now he wants me back and I just can't help it but I love that fuckin retard that I call my boyfriend." Mel replied.

"I had two guys fighting over me once and it's not all that fun." Phoebe mused.

Prue eyed her little sister up and down "With you I would say that happened more than once Pheebs." She chuckled to herself.

"Anyway before Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue get into I have a question for you Mel. When you become a cop will you fix my speeding tickets?" Val asked.

"Hell no I will not. Get Jason to do it that is why your cousin dates a cop." Mel replied.

"Actually Mel that is just one of the perks I date Jason because he is good in bed." Carly said with a straight face.

"I have a quick question Carly have you ever heard of over sharing?" Hailey asked.

Carly shook her head and grinned "No too much of what I do is too good not to share it."

Poor Ricky picked probably the worst time to come through the side door and recognized that. He groaned and mumbled something to himself. And he cursed his own stupidity for falling for a Halliwell woman. "Hello ladies I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said by way of greeting.

"No it's a good thing you showed up we were just going to start talking about you." Emily told her brother without missing a beat.

"Shut up Em I didn't even come to see you." Ricky retorted.

Patty smiled widely at her boyfriend and she marveled at how good he looked. He was just wearing a pair of athletic shorts and a wife beater but he looked hot. "Snuffy what did you need?"

Ricky went into his pocket and pulled two sockets out "Which one of these did I use when we fixed that one thing on your car?" he asked.

Patty pointed to the socket he had in his left hand "We used that one I don't think I want to know what you're doing to your truck."

"Spring cleaning I'm working the whole thing over. Which reminds me is Hank here?" Ricky asked there was no telling what he needed to talk to Henry about.

"Yeah he is in the living room but they are in the middle of a brain storming session so don't think you're going to get anything out of him right now." Patty replied.

Ricky turned and looked at Emily "Is your bitch sister here? Because I really have to talk to Hank but I can't deal with her right now."

"Yeah she is here and she is your sister too. As a matter of fact she was your sister first." Emily retorted.

Patty knew that she was going to have to stop them they were itching to get into a fight. "Ricky you haven't seen me all day and all you can worry about is talking to my brother." That worked she wasn't really mad at him but it stopped him and Em from fighting.

Ricky went over to her and pecked her on the cheek "Forgive me I've missed you this morning. But I need to talk to Hank because I think he has a tool that I need and he promised me that he was going to help me work on my hitting for baseball."

"Well if that is all you need Hank's tool kit is here he won't mind if you borrow it and then we can all play a practice game." Patty replied like it was no big deal.

"That sounds good to me. You in Mel?" Ricky asked.

Mel shrugged "Yeah sure. I might as well get Billy and Huck too. I'm going to impart some of my wisdom on you children it's of no use to me anymore." She was referring to the fact that she was going to college in the fall.

"Hell yeah it will be just like the old days when Chris and Hank used to try to teach us everything they knew." Ricky said brightly.

"What about me am I not invited to this shindig?" Carly asked feigning hurt.

"Carly the last time I checked you couldn't swing a bat for shit. And your throws are even worse." Mel replied to that.

"Oh come on Mel you know you wouldn't know what to do with yourself without me and Carly there to bother you." Val said.

"Fine you guys can come hell you all might as well come." Mel relented she felt just like she had to babysit them all the time.

"Gee Mel don't sound so excited about it." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Really I think she gets crabbier everyday." Emily commented.

Mel glared at both of them "You two keep messing with me and I'm going to show you crabby."

Hailey just looked back and forth between them all "I don't know why you guys mess with Mel I know that I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Hailey when you've been around her for awhile you won't think twice about saying some of the shit we say to her." Carly said like it was no big deal.

"Take the future kids with you they are hanging out in the attic right now and I shudder to think what kind of trouble they will get into." Piper ordered.

Mel rolled her eyes "Fine mom. Emily call your boyfriend down here and tell him to get his ass in gear. I'm not waiting around all day for them to get their shit together."

* * *

"So now that we know where he is. The question now becomes how the hell do we get him to come home?" Wyatt asked but it was really more of a statement.

"We could go down there and drag him back by force." Prue suggested and she would do that if she had to. She didn't care what she had to do as long as it got her brother back home.

Chris shook his head the idea had merit but only as a last resort. "No Prue that won't work he is a Halliwell you know how damn stubborn he is."

"Here is an idea we could just leave him down there and then we can find someone to replace him in the thirteen." Lilly suggested she was just being the world's biggest bitch these days. She didn't want to admit but it had everything to do with her breaking up with Jake. Because that would have meant that she had been wrong to break up with him in the first place.

"Lilly that isn't helping as a matter of fact keep your mouth shut until you have something helpful to add. But I will tell you this you made a choice now you either need to live with it or do something about it. Because I am sick and fucking tired of you being a bitch all the time." Roman flared at his sister. He was tired of the bitch act she was pulling he didn't need to be an empath to see how much his sister loved Jake or how much it was killing her to be without him.

"Now this is just a suggestion but I don't think we should all go down there at once. I think that it would be better to use a more gentle approach we don't want to scare him off." Calleigh suggested.

Parker shot a smile at his secret girlfriend. "I think that is a great idea Cal as Halliwells we tend to be a little extreme and we don't want to make him fell cornered." He agreed.

Liz looked at them and shook her head she didn't see why the just didn't get together they were cute together. "That is so cute you two finish each other's thoughts. But I do agree with you us all going down there is only going to make matters worse."

"So in other words what we really need is to have someone he will listen to go down there." Troy observed.

"I could give it a try but I don't know how much I would be able to get through to him." Chuck offered Jake was one of his best friends and the only other one who knew what it was like to have to fight his demon half.

"Chuck I don't think that is a good idea right now because no offense but you're half demon too and that is what he is trying to run from." Bianca pointed out she was just trying to be practical.

Henry looked at his oldest female cousin and he pointed at her "Ladybug no matter how bad you want to be the one to go after him you can't. He isn't going to listen to you he never has. Besides that you two will only end up having a fight. Now I've spoke my piece on the matter." He said.

"Hank I think that you and B should go after him." Chris said.

"Chris that is nuts the last time we saw each other we got into a knock down drag out fight and we never made up." Henry replied logically.

Chris held his hand up to stop what was sure to be another Hank Halliwell rant "Just hear me out first. That is the reason he will be more inclined to listen to you. And besides that you and B are a couple of badasses you can drag him back home if you have to."

Bianca nodded her head it made sense to her "Alright that sounds good to me." she replied.

"Ok but here is the deal Aunt Phoebe can't know about this I don't want her to get her hopes up. All this stress isn't good for her right now. If we are going to do this it has to be now." Wyatt said in his don't ask questions tone of voice.

"Alright we're all agreed then this is how it has to happen. Now whichever one of us can lie the best needs to go in there and tell them that we weren't able to find anything." Prue said.

"I'll do it." Chris said and he shared a look with Prue and Henry. They were still the only ones in the group that knew about his flashbacks he didn't want his brother to find out it would only hurt him. It was bad enough that his parents and aunts knew. He was pretty much the master liar out of the group so this would be a walk in the park for him.

"Ok then lets get this show on the road." Roman said he wanted to get Jake back so he could work things out with Lilly.

Lilly just rolled her eyes "Well good luck getting his stupid ass back. I will be at work if you guys need me for anything." She said before stalking to the front door.

Roman just shook his head as he watched her stalk off. "Something really needs to be done about her." He said but that was the least of their problems at the moment.

"Yeah well if she keeps up with that shit I'm going to kick her ass." Prue replied.

"Come on lets get on with our training. We still have that other demon out there and he could attack at any minute. Something tells me that he isn't going to be as easy to deal with as the source was." Wyatt sighed they were all falling apart and that wasn't good evil would take advantage of that.

"Prue just tell exactly where it was on the map the crystal landed and we'll deal with it." Bianca said and Prue motioned for them to follow them to the attic.

* * *

"Hey Mel are you ok?" Patty asked her best friend they were in the park and Mel looked like she was taking out all her frustrations on her cleats. Patty knew that she had never seen anyone else who could make tying their shoes look angry.

"I'm fine Charlie lets just go out there and play." Mel shot back a little more harshly than she had intended to.

Patty looked at her older cousin intently "You're not fine Mel if you were fine you wouldn't have answered me like that and you wouldn't be acting so pissed off."

Mel stood up from tying her shoes she ran a hand through her hair and sighed "Charlie can you keep a secret? And I mean you can't tell anyone not even Ricky." She asked knowing that she could tell her things.

Patty crossed her heart "Mel we're girls of course I won't tell anyone anything you tell me." she swore to her.

"Ok well here is the thing you know how I'm going to the academy and then I'm going to school here?" Mel asked and she waited for Patty to nod before she continued. "I'm not so sure that is what I want anymore. I got accepted to the University of Florida on a softball scholarship and I don't know what to do. I thought I knew what I wanted but I don't anymore. I would be stupid not to go to Florida. Hell you know that I could go anywhere I wanted to go I'm at the top of my class. So that is why I have been so crabby lately."

Patty just shrugged her shoulders "Mel you have to do what is best for you. And I know you right now you're worried about you and Roman and if you'll be able to make it if you go. And you're worried about demons attacking with you away. And you're worried about me and who'll I'll have if you leave but don't worry about any of that do what your heart tells you to do. I have Ricky, and I have Billy they are my best friends besides you I will be fine." She assured her.

Mel smiled at her younger cousin that girl was wise beyond her years or that might have been the whitelighter blood in her. "You will make a damn good whitelighter one day Charlie. I just don't know what to do yet but I'll figure it out thanks for the advice."

Patty went to her cousin and hugged her "That is what best friends are for you don't have to think me. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do and I'll work it out I always do." Mel reassured her feeling anything but assured herself.

"Hey are you two done over there we would really like to play ball sometimes today?" Huck called over to them. He and Val really were a perfect match for each other but they weren't good for each other. It was a good thing she was seeing Troy he at least kept her out of trouble. But really and truly they were perfect for each other too.

Mel rolled her eyes at him "Yeah we're coming keep your panties on." She yelled back at him before her and Patty ran out onto the ball field.

* * *

Jake ran his hands over his face before he slipped his key in the lock of his door. He mentally cursed himself for ever breaking down in this city. He was positive that the boat captain he worked for was a demon. And if he wasn't a demon he was damn sure into voodoo. He had to be involved in something magical.

When one grew up as a Halliwell they had a sixth sense for things like this. No matter how hard he tried it seemed like he couldn't escape magic. Maybe this was a sign that he should just pack his shit up and shimmer back home. Fuck his car it was old anyway he could get another one. Jake shook his head there was no way he was going back home where he was a danger to everyone. If he just stayed away for a little while then he wouldn't have to worry about turning evil it was only for a few months he could stand it that long.

But that raised another problem he couldn't in good conscience do nothing about his boss who might be a demon. He was raised to fight evil and he was pretty sure he could get rid of his boss by himself but not without looking in the book of shadows first. And looking in the book was out of the question that would mean going home. If he went back to San Francisco he might get caught by his mom or his aunts he couldn't risk that not yet anyway.

If his aunts started in on him they would no doubt talk him into staying. No what he needed to do now was go take a shower and get ready for his shift at the bar. Which would only last a couple of hours because he had another boat tour to do tonight. And again it came right back to he thought his boss was into dark magic. He could never catch a break.

That thought in mind he shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the door and saw Henry and Bianca sitting at his kitchen table. He groaned inwardly but it could have been worse it could have been Prue and Wyatt.

"Ah Coop I wish you wouldn't make that face and here I thought that you would be happy to see us." Henry said feigning a hurt tone when he saw the frown that came to Jake's face.

"Look I don't know how you found me or what you want but I have this suggestion for you. Leave and forget that you ever found me I'm only going to cause you guys pain." Jake said he should have known that his family would find him sooner or later. And with them he should have been banking on the sooner part.

"Jake we can't do that you need to come home. Lilly is a wreck without you even if she won't admit it to herself she needs you." Bianca tried.

Jake blinked his eyes to hold back the tears he felt coming to the surface he really didn't want or need to hear that name. "Oh well she made her choice I can't help it that she can't live with breaking my heart. Besides that she made it painfully clear that she doesn't want to be with me. She went as far as to say that she didn't know if she would ever be able to be with me again. So suffice it to say she is no longer my problem." He said acting like he didn't care when all he wanted to do was go to Lilly and take her in his arms and keep her there forever.

Henry looked at him intently knowing that he was lying but he wasn't about to call him out about it. "Cooper Jay you have to come home we still have to defeat the one and we need you to do it. You are more vulnerable alone it isn't safe for you here if we can find you so can demons."

_You've got that right. _Jake thought to himself again thoughts of his boss entering his mind. "I'm not going back Henry. I'm shocked as hell that you're the one here trying to get me to go back. The last time we were together you tried killing me with your bare hands. And that was before you found out that I was going to turn evil. So you should be happy that I want to stay away because apparently you can't stand me. Fuck my own mom doesn't even want anything to do with me she smacked the hell out of me the last time I saw her." Jake was just being plain stubborn but he was a Halliwell and it was what he did best.

Bianca rolled her eyes she didn't know why they had picked her and Henry to do this he was more stubborn than any person had the right to be. "This isn't a life Jake you know as well as I do that you can't stay here."

Jake hated to admit it but he found the older woman just a little intimidating "I'm not going back B. if I do I'm just putting everyone that I care about in danger. I can't do that it isn't fair." He tried reasoning with her but she might as well of been born a Halliwell she was just as stubborn as he was.

Henry rolled his brown eyes at his cousin "Cookie Dough please don't be stupid we all love you and care about you. You're not going to turn evil we won't let it happen. Aunt Phoebe has smacked the hell out of me before too. Let me let you in on a little secret she does shit like that because she loves us and she doesn't want use to get hurt. Sure her methods are wrong but it is how she reacts."

Jake almost gave in when he heard his cousin call him Cookie Dough it had been so long since he heard someone call him but one of his actual names that it sounded like music to his ears. But he just gave his cousin a steely glare. "Ok if that is the case then the best thing I can do is stay away. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to those girls because of me. My baby sisters might be a pain in my ass from time to time but I don't want to see them get hurt. If I'm around that is more likely to happen."

Henry was really close to knocking his little cousin's lights out he was pissing him the fuck off. "I never thought that I would see the day when you put yourself before those girls you live for them Coop you always have. I love my little sisters but not the way you love yours. And I know damn good and well after how excited you were be having a little brother you're not going to miss being there when he is born. Because let me tell you something if you keep acting the way you're acting you will turn evil. With you pushing everyone away you will have nothing to lose."

"Shut up Henry I'm not putting myself before any of them. I do love my little sisters that is why I left I don't want them to get hurt. And as for my baby brother I rather that he didn't know me at all then have him have to have his heart broken when I turn evil. That isn't being selfish this is me being practical. Besides it will make it easier for you to vanquish me if you have to." Jake was just all over the place emotionally he was fucking up his own empathy with the way he was acting.

"That is horse and you know it Jake. This isn't about oh you might turn evil in the future this is about Lilly. She broke your heart and you don't want to be in the same state as her. That is what it all boils down to and you're using protecting your sisters as your excuse for leaving." Henry flared at him he hardly ever called him Jake so he meant business.

Bianca put a hand on his shoulder to calm him he wasn't going to help anything by losing his temper. "You might believe that Jake but I'm going to tell you something. The only thing worse than having little sisters is not having one. Trust me I know so I'm telling you to go and spend as much time as you can with them now. You're losing them and you don't even realize that Val is getting ready to start college in the fall and Penny is growing up more and more every day. Sure they will still be around but it won't be the same. You have to take the chance that you might hurt them so you can be with them."

Jake really didn't know what to say to that Bianca had him there he did really miss his sisters. And the reasonable part of him was telling him that he needed to pull his head out of his ass and go back home. But again he was a Halliwell he didn't do reasonable well at all. He just went to his refrigerator and pulled a beer out. He popped the cap off on the counter before he took a long swallow.

"That right there isn't going to help anything either Coop. Trust me I know. You can drink until you pass out but all your problems are going to be there when you wake up. I spent probably six months of my life in the bottle until I realized that." Henry advised him.

"Look I'm not going back home. You can go back and tell them all I said that. Now I'm going to get in the shower." Jake said stripping his shirt off.

"That's too bad because we're not leaving without you." Bianca said if he wanted to play hardball she could play hardball.

Jake sighed "I have to work soon so I don't have time to play this game with you. Stay or leave I don't care but I'm staying right here. There is nothing you can say to get me to change my mind."

"B and I are just as stubborn as you are we can wait you out. But if you saw what this was doing to your mom and dad you would come home. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you're doing to Penny right now. She has been more quiet and withdrawn than I have ever seen her. She misses you Coop she needs her big brother. But if you can't see that you're nothing but a fucking dick head." Henry said he had a way with words and he wasn't very patient at times.

"Like I said you're more than welcome to stay I have food and I have beer make yourself at home. I have to go get ready for work." Jake maintained stubbornly. He stalked off to the broom closet he called a bathroom to take a shower.

"That went very fucking well." Bianca said sarcastically after he had gone.

"Yeah it went off without a fucking hitch. I knew this wasn't going to be easy we may have to call in reinforcements if we don't get him to give in." Henry suggested and Bianca nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

* * *

Coop hearted himself into Jake's room at the condo. He knew that he should be out looking for him but he needed a break. He was on emotional overload he just needed a brief time out before he continued his search for his son. Everything still looked the way it had the night Jake left. His dresser drawers were pulled out all the clothes that had been in them were gone.

The usual mess was there the piles of dirty clothes on the floor hadn't been touched. Phoebe couldn't bring herself to go in there the one time she had she had been in tears for two hours.

Coop felt hot tears spring to his eyes as he looked at all the trophies and his high school diploma. He missed his little boy so much it hurt. He hated to admit that he had favorites out of his kids but Jake was his boy and he just didn't know what to do without him. There were times when he was sitting at his desk at work and he expected Jake to stick his head in the door any second to ask him a question or say something stupid.

It didn't matter to him that Jake was a grown man he was still his little boy. Though he did feel like beating him for what he had wrote to him in the letter he left him. He had told him that it didn't matter he was leaving because he had a new son on the way one that was actually his.

That had hurt him more than his leaving had. That boy knew damn well that he was his son in every way that counted. He didn't care if he had five more sons Jake had been his first.

Coop picked up the picture of him and Jake that Jake kept on his nightstand. Jake had been around six or seven at the time and he taken him fishing. He traced his son's face through the glass of the picture frame. "Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. when are you going to get it through your head that you are mine no matter what?" he asked the picture knowing he wouldn't get a response.

He reached up and wiped away a tear that had fell without him intending for it to. "Little Coop I just wish you would come back home. You left without saying good bye. If you knew how much I missed you, you would be home right now. I don't know how you expect me to live without my little boy. And you are mine you dumb ass. I was there for all your firsts and when you said daddy for the first time I was the one you said it too."

Coop looked up when he heard a knock on the door he was a little surprised to see Lilly standing there. He wiped his tears away and gave her a smile. "Hey Lilly." He said his voice sounding hoarse.

"Hi Uncle Coop I hope you don't mind but I let myself in I still have the key that Jake gave me." Lilly replied biting her lip she wasn't sure what she was doing there. She was the one who had broken up with Jake. But for some reason she felt the need to be close to him.

"No I don't mind I could use the company." Coop replied patting bed beside him.

Lilly sat down and seeing how distraught she was she couldn't help but think that this was all her fault. "I know this is going to sound weird because I broke up with him but I miss him so much."

"It doesn't sound weird Lilly you two were together for a long time it is normal to miss someone that much." Coop replied.

"Do you think he will come back?" Lilly asked a small part of her hoping that he did come back. Actually she wouldn't admit it but she wanted him to come back if only so she would know that he was ok.

"Honestly Lilly I don't know I hope that he will and I think that he will but I can't be sure." Coop said trying hard to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Uncle Coop I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I hadn't broke up with him he would have stayed." Lilly said letting a few tears of her own fall.

"Honey this isn't your fault he just needs time to figure some things out. That is just who he is. When he has something he isn't sure about he has to go out and find himself. He can't stay away you have no idea how excited he is about having a little brother." Coop replied he believed that his son would come back. But he wasn't sure he needed him to come back but that didn't mean it would happen.

"But I should have given him a few days to sort everything out." Lilly protested.

Coop looked at her intently. He wasn't sure of much right now but he knew that Lilly and Jake belonged together. Hell it broke his heart to see them apart he could see how much pain Lilly was in he couldn't imagine what Jake was going through. "Lilly you did what you thought was right you shouldn't be sorry for that. But you need to think about why you broke up with him." He advised her.

Lilly started crying harder "That is the bitch part of this Uncle Coop I'm not so sure why I broke up with him anymore. And it would be so much easier if he was here and I could talk to him face to face."

"Hey don't worry he will come around and then you can talk to him. Everything is going to be ok I promise." Coop said though he didn't know how everything was going to be ok. When he himself felt like is heart had been ripped out.

Lilly took a moment to compose herself "I'm sorry Uncle Coop I really am and I hope he comes back but I can't be with him anymore. I have to go now." she said rushing out of the room.

Coop sighed "Oh Lilly you have just realized that you still love him. You'll both come around." He said to himself. He put the picture back down on the table. He had, had his moment and now he needed to get back out there and look for his son again.

* * *

Parker and Calleigh were laying on the couch in her apartment. She was laying her head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. They were both tired and it was still early. But Wyatt was being like a dog on a bone insisting that they trained until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh I think that Wy is seriously trying to kill us with all this training. It's a damn good thing Chris told him it was time to cool it I was about ready to kill him." Calleigh groaned. All of her muscles were sore.

Parker smiled down at his girlfriend "I know I think my muscles are starting to get muscles. Wyatt has a serious problem. But he is just acting like this because he is tore up over Jake leaving."

Calleigh stretched out her aching muscles the best she could and she yawned "Yeah but that still doesn't give him the right to kill us with too much training." She moaned.

"He just wants us to be prepared but we have got to cool it. I can't take much more I need a break." Parker replied.

"Hey Parks how much longer are we going to keep our relationship from them?" Calleigh asked him she was tired of sneaking around all the time.

"I don't know we don't have to keep it from them anymore. I know that I want to be with you and you want to be with me. I guess we could tell them but I just wanted us to have this one thing separate from the thirteen as long as we can." Parker replied. He wasn't ashamed of her he just didn't want to mess up what they had by telling everyone.

"I know the feeling I really do but it's not like we're doing anything wrong. We have been together three months I just think it might be time to let them know." Calleigh said.

"I know Cal but it has never really been the right time to tell them yet and I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew. We will soon I promise." Parker assured her.

Calleigh reached up and kissed him "We have time to kill and if you're gentle with me I think I know what we can do." Her hand snaked its way up his shirt.

"I like this idea." Parker said making his eyebrows dance before he kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: So there was a lot of fluff this chapter but it is just setting up what is going to happen in the next chapter. Coop is hurting more than he is letting on but his son left so that is to be expected. It looks like Lilly might be having second thoughts about breaking up with Jake. Poor Mel has more drama in her life than anyone should. Wyatt is acting a little like his Aunt Prue with the way he is forcing everyone to train. Jake needs to get his head out of his ass and go home before he gets into trouble. Until next time please review.


	3. Adventures In Babysitting

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Adventures in Babysitting

Things in the lives of the Halliwell children could never just be simple and normal that would be too much like being right. And truthfully they wouldn't know how to act if things weren't always complicated but they even wished they had a little bit of a break sometimes. That was not too much to ask for it wasn't like they were asking for things to stay simple forever. But a few days without something absolutely earth shattering happening would be nice every once in a while.

The point in case was Mel, Patty, and Ricky were now standing looking down at their friends. Oh yeah magic had struck yet again and this time it had done a fine job.

"Does anyone care to explain to me how the hell this happened?" Ricky asked gesturing at the other people in the room with them.

"I have no explanation other than I have no fucking clue." Mel said turning to Patty like she had an answer.

Patty shrugged "Ditto. But this is seriously fucked up." She offered.

"I mean we left the room for one minute they were wrestling and carrying on we come back and there are eleven toddlers sleeping on the living room floor." Ricky said pointing at the sleeping children on Paige's living room floor.

Mel shrugged and shook her head "We as in the three of us are going to be in so much trouble. We did really good we even managed to let the future kids get turned into toddlers. It couldn't have been a demon attack no demon I know is that quiet."

"We have no choice on this one we're going to have to go to the aunts. Because really I don't even know which one is which right now." Patty ranted.

"Ok this much I can tell you the blonde is Emily, the lighter blonde is Hailey, the black headed one is Dom, the dark headed little girl next to him is Paige, the mean looking little blonde boy is Jack, and of course the brunette boy next to him is Al. Penny is right over there Carly and Val have always looked a lot alike so I'm not sure on those two. Then I'm fairly sure this one is Brady. And that would make the last one Billy." Mel said pointing to each person as she spoke.

"This poses another problem how the hell do we get them all over to the manor?" Ricky asked wanting to pull his hair out.

Huck picked that moment to come back into the living room he had been in the shower "What the hell happened? I take five minutes to shower and the three of you manage to turn everyone into ankle bitters." He said sarcastically.

"Huck for once in your life shut the fuck up and help us transport them to the manor." Mel ordered him testily.

Huck held his hands up in a sign of surrender "Ok I got it just chill I'm sorry I made a little joke."

* * *

The Halliwell sisters were sitting in the kitchen listening to the detailed explanations of their husbands and Cole as to why they couldn't find Jake. That was what they were doing when Patty, Ricky, Mel, and Huck orbed in with a bunch of kids in tow.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell please tell me that you are babysitting and those aren't your cousins." Piper begged her daughter.

"Yeah I can't do that because somehow while Charlie, Ricky, and I were in the garage and Huck was in the shower Val, Carly, Penny, Billy, Hailey, Emily, Paige, Jack, Al, Dom, and Brady all managed to get themselves turned into kids. And I'm fairly sure this isn't the result of a demon attack." Mel replied.

"You have got to be kidding me." Paige said her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Fraid not mom this isn't a joke." Patty replied.

Ricky peeled Emily off his neck where she was hanging on for dear life "Here Em go to Uncle Andy." He said handing his sister to Andy.

Andy smiled at Emily "Hey Em." He said cheerfully.

Mel picked up Jack and handed him to her father "Go see daddy Jackie." She said.

"Look at you big boy." Leo tickled his stomach and Jack giggled.

"Here dad take your Satan spawn he has been bad since we had to wake him up." Patty said handing her little brother to her dad.

"Hey Al don't listen to your sister she is cranky right now." Henry said kissing him on the head.

"Oh no don't even put this on me because your other daughter is even worse than he is." Patty retorted handing him Carly as well. She handed Hailey to Prue.

"I remember her at this age she was bad." Paige agreed with her youngest daughter.

"Here Cole this belongs to you he is actually a good boy." Mel said giving Dom to Cole.

"What you doing Dom?" Cole asked bouncing his son up and down.

"Which one do I have in my arms?" Huck asked confused.

"You have Penny had her to Aunt Phoebe." Ricky answered him.

"Here I don't want to break her or anything Phoebe." Huck said handing over Penny.

Phoebe looked at him sternly "The very next time you don't call me Aunt Phoebe I'm going to turn you into a frog. I told you you're family now." and then she looked at Penny "Hey there Butterfly." She cooed at her.

Patty picked up Val and put her in Coop's arms "She is just as bad as my sister it is no wonder they get along so well."

"Val you would never dream of being bad for Charlie and Mel." Coop said kissing her little face.

Mel scooped up Paige and handed her to her mother "Mom take her she is your granddaughter."

Piper looked at the little girl in her arms "I know that you have probably been bad for your Aunt Mel. We'll call your daddy and he'll be here in a second."

"That just leaves us with Brady and Billy but I can fix that. Aunt Billie I need you." Ricky yelled out and Billie projected in a moment later.

Billie took one look at Billy in Ricky's arms and shook her head " I don't even want to know." She said as she took her first born from him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell get your ass to the manor now." Mel yelled out to her brother not caring that there were children in the room.

Chris orbed in less than a second later he thought something was wrong with his sister. "What's wrong Mel?" he asked concern clouding his green eyes.

Mel pointed to Piper "Oh your daughter got turned into a two year old no big deal." She answered sarcastically.

Paige put her arms up to Chris "Daddy." She squealed.

Chris took her out of Piper's arms "Hi baby girl from that look on your face I know that you're not being good and that is why your Aunt Mel looks like she is going to pull her hair out."

"I love you daddy." Paige said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too baby." Chris kissed the top of her head.

Patty looked at them and rolled her brown eyes "That is just plain sick I think he is the only person she loves that much."

"Hell yeah she is bad." Ricky agreed.

Brady was struggling to get out of Huck's arms "Ok damn little dude I get the hint I'm putting you down."

Brady toddled over to Phoebe and put his arms up "Up mommy." He said his little hazel eyes sparkling.

Phoebe looked taken aback for a moment "Did he just say what I think he said?" she asked.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed he was going to be in deep shit yet again. "He called you mommy because you are his mommy Aunt Pheebs." He replied.

Coop's mouth almost hit the floor "I think my hearing is going repeat that."

Chris chuckled "He's your son Uncle Coop. I don't know how you didn't know Hank and I figured him out the first day he was here."

Coop shifted Val to his left side while he stooped to pick Brady up. "Let daddy look at you a minute Brady." He said as he really studied his youngest son for the first time.

"So what happened exactly?" Chris asked

Mel, Patty, Ricky, and Huck all shrugged "We're not sure." They answered in unison.

"With us I think the answer is obvious it's a demon because it's always a damn demon. Prue, Chuck, Wyatt get your asses to the manor now." Chris called out and Paige giggled in his arms "You never say that those are bad words."

Wyatt orbed in and Chuck shimmered in with Prue a moment later they all looked at Chris for an explanation "We've got a problem." He said simply.

"Damn right we've got a problem my dad is holding Brady that is a big problem he is the most annoying little shit I have ever met." Prue said still not knowing that he was her baby brother.

"Prue I know that is how you talk to Jake but please try not to talk about your baby brother like that." Phoebe advised her daughter.

Prue stood there looking dumb founded for a minute "Brady is my baby brother?" she asked.

Coop shook his head slowly "Yeah he is and we were blind not to see it."

Prue looked at her baby brother she had been pretty mean to him. But she treated Jake the same way so it was nothing to feel bad about he had crossed her after all. She went and took him out of Coop's arms "Phillip you should have told me that you were my baby brother I wouldn't have got as mad at you when you did what you did."

"Prue I see that look you have in your eyes and I'm saying no someday I would love to have kids but not now." Chuck warned her he knew what she was going to ask him.

"Where is that thing that I gave birth to first?" Paige asked referring to Henry.

The five people out of the thirteen who were present looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Elizabeth what did you guys do?" Piper asked Liz knowing that she would get an answer out of her.

Liz just sighed "We found Jake Henry and Bianca are as we speak trying to talk some sense into him I don't know if it's going to work or not."

"How the hell did you guys find Jake we looked all over for him?" Leo asked they had spent hours combing the globe for that boy.

"I did a spell and before anybody says anything it obviously worked because I'm still here in one piece and so is Chuck he was in the room with me when I said the spell." Prue said very proud of herself.

As if on cue Henry and Bianca orbed into the room without Jake but that was a minor glitch.

"Where is Jake?" Phoebe asked by way of greeting.

"He is safe and he sends his love. But we have a problem we need to take care of." Henry said he lied a little but he knew that if he had thought about it he would have sent his love.

"Yeah we do too my daughter is your age not two." Chris said pointing to Paige.

"Well I'm sure the girls, Ricky and Huck can take care of that. Jake thinks he might be working for a demon so we are going to check it out." Bianca replied.

"Don't stress out it will be fine you guys take care of Jake and we will take care of the rug rats." Prue assured them.

"Lets get the crew together then we're going on a road trip." Wyatt announced excitedly. Before they all orbed out Chris handed Paige back to his mom.

"Only Wyatt could get that excited about a demon." Billie said shaking her head at the boy she considered her nephew.

"Oh this is great now we're screwed. We have to figure out what happened but the aunts can't run after theses monsters and we need the uncles to help us." Mel bitched.

"Quick who do we know that likes kids?" Ricky said trying to think.

The answer came to Patty in no time flat "Maria she is a nurse in the kids ward."

"Then we have our answer. Mel you call her because I'm not going to lie she scares me just a little bit." Ricky said but he was scared of Bianca too.

"Dude I've told you there are only two women that you need to be scared of. Charlie and me. Charlie because she is your girlfriend and me because I will kick your ass if you ever hurt her." Mel replied her foul mood hadn't gotten any better.

* * *

Parker was standing behind the bar at P3 watching as Lilly slowly but surely drank herself into a stupor. He should probably be doing something to stop her but she had been one more bitch lately and he didn't feel like dealing with her when she was like that. So he had two choices let her have her way or do something about it. Well he was doing a little of both he was letting her drink but he had called Roman to come talk some sense into her.

Lilly was sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey and she had shot glasses lined up that she had already filled. She would make a face every time she did a shot but that didn't stop her she wanted to feel numb.

"Lilly don't you think maybe you have had enough?" Parker asked looking at her with concern written in his brown eyes.

"No you see Dimples that is the problem I haven't enough yet so that is why I keep doing shots." Lilly answered it was obvious that she was in pain. The intensity of her feelings made him want to pass out. She did another shot after she finished speaking to him.

"Lilly give me the bottle trust me I have seen plenty of people sitting where you're sitting now and it never solves anything." Parker tried reasoning with her even though he told himself he wasn't going to do that.

"Victor you can have this bottle when you pry it from my cold dead fingers." Lilly replied evenly.

_Which will be soon if she keeps drinking the way she is now. _Parker thought to himself but he didn't say it out loud. Instead he took one of the shot glasses that she had lined up and downed it himself. He frowned as the whiskey burned its way down his throat. "Damn that hit the spot gotta relieve the tension from polishing all these glasses." He said.

"Hey that was mine." Lilly said in indignation she needed that more than he did. She was in emotional turmoil and all Parker wanted to do was stop her from making herself feel better.

"Yeah well I needed it and I need this one too." Parker replied picking up another one of her shots and downing it just as quickly as he had the first one. At this rate he was going to get drunk trying to keep her sober. But he figured every one he drank was one less that she had to drink.

"But that is so not fair you could get your own." Lilly protested when Parker took another two of her shots.

"Life isn't fair Lilly I don't want to dirty up any more glasses I'm the one who has to polish them so I'm taking yours." Parker answered her reasonably.

"Fine you can drink with me but you need to be nicer about it." Lilly pouted it wasn't like she needed anything else to drink. But Parker was a believer in choosing his battles so he wasn't going to argue with her.

Lilly lined up all the shot glasses again and filled them once again. She took one of the shot glasses and offered one to Parker. He took it wordlessly and downed it he could already feel himself getting drunk. Calleigh was going to kick his ass when she found out he was getting drunk off of his ass.

He really wished that Roman would hurry up and get there as he downed his sixth or seventh shot in as many minutes. Really he had already lost count and Lilly just kept handing him shots.

"Lilly honestly I don't know where you're putting all these shots." Parker said beginning to slur his words.

"Well Parker I'm opening my mouth and pouring them in there." Lilly answered back she was also slurring.

"Yeah I don't think you need anymore shots sis." Roman said walking up behind her.

"Shut up Roman I'll do what I want to you're not my boss." Lilly shot back.

"See this is what I have been dealing with for about the last hour." Parker pointed out to him.

Lilly went to take her last shot but Roman grabbed it and downed it before she could. She gave her younger brother a look that could kill. And then she looked at the bottle and saw that it was empty. "Roman that was my last shot and the bottle is empty."

"Good you don't need anything else to drink right now Lilly. We have things to do and now I have to get you sober so we can." Roman said sizing her up with his blue eyes.

"Bread just get me some bread and I will be fine it soaks the booze right up." Parker said feeling more than slightly tipsy.

"I should be surprised that you know that but considering you're a bartender nothing surprises me anymore." Roman said shaking his head.

Chris of course somehow had found himself in charge of rounding these three up so he orbed into P3 at that moment. He took one look at Lilly and he groaned "Damn it Lilly you just had to get fucking drunk. I'm going to let Hank have a little talk with you when this is all over but now we really got to go. We have a situation on our hands."

"I have a situation too it's called Piper will kick my ass if I don't finish polishing these glasses." Parker said.

Chris rolled his eyes "This trumps mom's temper Coop thinks that he is working for a demon so we are going to go check it out now stop playing around lets go." He ordered he really wasn't in the mood to be playing games.

* * *

"So I really don't think I want to know how you four managed to get everyone else turned into children. But I will say the only time shit like this happened when I was younger was when Wyatt attempted a spell without having Liz check it over first." Maria said after she had shimmered into the manor and she had been informed of the situation at hand.

"Well you see we're not exactly sure how this happened Maria all I know is one minute they were fine and the next they were reduced to the two year olds that they are again." Mel explained to the older woman.

"Right so again let me ask if you guys are sure you didn't have a spell backfire? There is no shame in it if you did and I'm sure we can find B and she can fix it." Maria asked.

"Maria honestly if we did a spell we would admit to it because it would at least give us something to go on because as of right now we have nothing." Patty replied to that.

"Really Maria you know how things work around here everyone is always innocent at least that is the story you, B, Chris, and Wyatt used to tell." Piper said arching an eyebrow at her.

Maria blushed a little Piper had her there "Aunt Piper Liz and Chuck were always involved too. It wasn't just the four of us and trust me when I say any backfired spells were Wyatt's fault along with Chuck. The demons that came after us from time to time were Chris and B's fault."

"Right I notice that you're blameless in all of it Maria that is a real talent." Paige said smirking at her.

"Guilty as charged. Speaking of my sister though I'm about ready to give her, her niece she is exactly like her. I was hoping that maybe she would turn out like Oriana no such luck some how she is B made over. It's not funny either I'm sure that this is payback for those things I did with Wyatt and Liz that aren't my fault." Maria replied.

"Ok so I know this is asking a lot but we kinda need you to corral those little people because we have to look for whatever did this to them. And well as you can see asking four pregnant women to do it just isn't fair. Besides that we put the uncles in charge of our normal jobs all with the exception of Uncle Henry who is going to get a little training the hard way." Mel said talking pretty quickly.

Henry heard his name and his ears pricked up "No I don't think I'm ready for this yet I can't even orb on my own. Hell my telekinesis is all over place you can ask anyone." He protested he really didn't think that he should be playing with his children's lives. He didn't know what he was doing it was almost the same thing as trying to operate on someone without training. So maybe that was a little extreme but that is what he felt like.

"Dad relax don't think for one second that Mel knows how to handle her telekinesis either because she doesn't. We play to her strengths and we can help you out but we really need you to work with us here. Because if you don't try some of this stuff now then you're never going to learn." Patty said calmly to her father.

"I don't want to be some dead weight that you kids have to drag around." Henry was trying to practical.

"Uncle Henry just trust us on this one it will be good for you to help us. Sure we might not be our older siblings but we know what we're doing." Ricky said trying to get him to go along with them.

"Oh fine I'll do it but if I mess up I don't want you guys to get mad." Henry relented.

"We are in no position to get mad at anyone for messing up." Huck assured him.

"Good it's settled we have Maria to give us a hand the you guys have Henry and then the other guys have their orders this will work out fine." Prue said before Henry could think up any other arguments for not helping out.

"I guess the best place to start is the book and then if we don't find anything there we can go to magic school." Ricky suggested. Before anyone could frame any type of reply to that Victor came walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to ask about the living full of toddlers because the explanation would only hurt my head. I am actually looking for my son. If he isn't here just tell me and I will leave." Victor said his children all led very complicated lives that he didn't pretend to understand.

"Dad Parker is busy right now but I will be sure to tell him that you were looking for him and I will send him to see you. Although along the way he will have to stop to have my foot removed from his ass because I have told him I don't know how many times about not calling and letting you worry about him." Piper replied sweetly well as sweetly as she could while talking about shoving her foot in her little brother's ass.

"No I heard from him yesterday there will be no need for you to use violence against your little brother and I would rather you didn't." Victor joked he knew that Piper terrified Parker and yet he was probably the closest to her.

And of course with everything else that was going on Ben chose that time to shimmer in the kitchen. "Hi mom I know that it's been a couple days and I just didn't want you to worry about me." he said there was a hidden dig at Jake in there. Mel was the only one that caught it. She really didn't trust him but then again she was the female version of Chris and Henry when it came to that.

"Thank you sweetie God knows I need a little piece of mind." Phoebe said.

"Is there anything going on that I can help with?" Ben asked under the guise of being helpful.

"Yeah if you could help the Mel and the others with what they're doing it would be a really big help. But that is only if you don't have anything important to do." Prue told him. She didn't really trust him either but she had to play nice with him for Phoebe's sake.

"Sure I would love to help." Ben said eagerly.

It took a visible effort for Mel not to roll her eyes he was the last person that she wanted any kind of help from. She didn't buy the whole story he told about his uncle. And she sure as shit didn't believe he just got a premonition that told him Jake was going to be evil. _"Oh great as if we didn't have enough fucking problems now we're going to have to deal with him." _ She sent to Patty, Ricky, and Huck.

"_Mel be nice he is our cousin we should at least give him a chance." _Patty scolded her. "Thanks Greg we would love the extra help." She said putting on her nice face. She didn't really care for him either but like her Aunt Prue she was being nice for Phoebe's sake. She thought he had been just a little too eager to out Jake. And when you point out the flaws in others it is usually because you have a major flaw yourself. She was sure that he was hiding something. The best way to find out was to play nice with him. Mel of all people should have known that but she had things on her mind and she was in one of her bitch moods.

"Cool this is your show I'll just stay out of the way and do what you ask me to." Ben replied.

"_Watch it Charlie he is being charming that is never a good thing." _Ricky warned his girlfriend. Something about Ben rubbed him the wrong way and it had since the first time he laid eyes on him.

"Ok we all have our jobs so I strongly suggest we get to it. Greg one thing about me I'm in a shitty ass mood and when I get in said moods I can be a bitch don't take it personally I act like that with everyone." Mel said very coolly.

"I have a suggestion and before you ask no it doesn't involve pot. Cal got all over my ass for that one when she found out. I say we return to the scene of the crime so to speak and look for clues." Huck suggested.

"Great idea Huck lets do it." Ricky said enthusiastically.

Huck raised an eyebrow as if to ask the others if that was a good idea.

"Ok we can do that it won't hurt anyway." Mel said it was clear that she was in charge she was the most experienced witch in the group.

"Now that the general has given her approval I say we get to it before she changes her mind again." Patty commented dryly and Mel gave her a playful shove.

* * *

Jake never wanted to kill someone as badly as he did the moment his sister was shimmered into his kitchen by Chuck. The person he was going to kill was Hank he said he was going to get back up he didn't say anything about getting Prue. That was about as bad as bringing his mother because for the life of him he was sure that Prue sometimes thought that she was his mother.

Prue took a moment to look over her little brother and make sure he was alright. He looked fine save for the dark circles under his eyes. It didn't seem like he was sleeping very well and she couldn't help but be worried about him. And she also couldn't help that she had to throw her arms around her neck and hug him. "Cookie Dough I've missed you so much." She smothered his face with kisses.

Jake couldn't help but hug his sister back truth be told he had missed her too. He felt himself tearing up he never thought he would be so glad to see Prue of all people but that didn't mean he had to be happy with Henry though. "I missed you too Ladybug the same goes for your ugly ass boyfriend over there." He replied and he kissed his sister on the top of her head.

Chuck grinned at him "I say this with all the love and affection I can muster but go fuck yourself Coop." He punched him affectionately on the arm.

"Hey don't joke like that since I don't have a woman right now that is the only way I've been getting any." Jake joked trying to make light of the situation.

"So what is this I hear about you and a demon?" Prue said getting right to the point.

Jake shrugged "I'm not sure if he's a demon or not but I'm pretty sure he is into some kind of dark magic he has to be. Too much weird shit goes on around him. And leave it to me to find him while I'm trying to take a break from magic."

"Well you did come to the voodoo capital of the world so that should have been your first clue." Chuck smirked at him.

"How did you end up here by the way?" Prue asked she had a month's worth of meddling to do with him and she was getting right to it. It was her job as his big sister to know all of his business if only to black mail him with it at a later date.

"Honestly this is where my piece of shit car finally broke down. So I bought this boat and got me a couple of jobs until I can either afford to fix my car or buy a new one." Jake explained he hadn't missed his sister's meddling ways. It was nice not to have anyone around who needed to know everything about him. But then again he didn't have anyone there who cared about him either and he missed that.

Chuck was going to say something but then he thought of something else and a smirk came to his face "I'm going to have to make a note of this. Prue and Coop are actually on time for a demon hunt and no one else is here yet. I'm tempted to shimmer down to the underworld I think hell just might have froze over."

"Screw you Chuck." Prue and Jake yelled at him in unison their eyes met briefly and they smiled at each other.

Prue knew that she needed to talk to her brother and this might be the only chance she got so she was taking it. "Chuck baby can you give us a minute?" she asked him sweetly.

Chuck nodded in understanding he knew how hard this whole thing had been on Prue "Yeah I think I'll go check out the water or something." He said eager to get out of there he really didn't want to be around when the two of them were having a heart to heart. He walked out the door without another word.

Jake looked at his older sister and she looked pissed "I should have known this was coming we might as well get it over with." He knew that he was going to get yelled at so there was no use in putting it off. The longer Prue had to stew on something the more pissed off she got.

"Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. you have no idea how worried everyone has been about you. It is not ok for you to just up and leave in the middle of the night because you feel like it. I don't care that you left a note it's not the same as telling someone where you're going. Mom is worried sick about you and that isn't good for her right now. You didn't even stop to think about what it would do to dad if you left he is heart broken. Now he won't say as much but he doesn't have to you can read it on his face. Not only can you read it on his face but I'm an empath I can feel what he is feeling it is painful." Prue yelled at him not holding back any at all.

Jake just took it all in stride he deserved to be yelled at and it was best to let Prue get it out of her system now so he didn't have to hear any more about it later. She was right he hadn't stopped to consider what his leaving would do to his dad. They had always been so close but he hadn't really been thinking when he left he had been reacting. He was following his instincts and of course his first instinct had been to run. Go figure it was what he did best. "Prue I'm sorry I can't say anything more than that. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time and my head still isn't right. But I think I'm starting to realize the worse thing I could have done was leave." He said sincerely a lot of what Henry and Bianca had said to him was starting to sink in.

"Jake I have no clue what you're going through so I can't stand here and judge you for what you did. I can be pissed as hell that you did it and as you can tell I'm not really happy with you. But that doesn't mean I won't be here for you because I will. I know that you're not willing to admit when you need help little brother but I'm here for you and I always will be no matter what." Prue said speaking from her heart.

For the first time since the night he left Jake allowed himself to break down and cry. His body was racked with heaving sobs "Prue it just hurts so bad. I have worked so hard my whole life not to turn evil and now I find out it happens anyway. But that isn't what hurts the most. When I proposed to Lilly she promised that she would always love me no matter what. I didn't keep my demon half from her because I wanted to I did it because I wasn't sure of what it meant myself. I wasn't trying to lie to her I would never do that. But I needed to be sure of myself before I could tell her."

Prue instantly had her arms around him "I know Jakie and maybe she is just scared right now I don't know. But I promise you everything is going to be ok. You guys will work it out you're meant to be together." She tried assuring him.

"I don't know how to live without her Prue we have been together since I was a freshman." Jake said trying to control the sobs some but he couldn't so he just gave into them.

Prue pulled him on the floor where she took him in her arms and began rubbing soft circles on his back while he let it all out. "Just go on and let it all out Cookie Dough it's not good to keep it all bottled up like that. I'm here now let me take care of you just let it out." She said gently and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Prue you don't think I'm evil do you?" Jake asked he was afraid everyone thought that he was evil.

"Of course I don't think you're evil Jakie I could never think that. I know that you and I like to fight a lot but that is because we're so close." Prue reassured him. She didn't know how he could think such a thing. Even if he was evil it wouldn't change her love for him. But somehow she didn't think he would take much comfort in that sentiment so she kept it to herself.

"Well if I'm not then I have no clue why she broke up with me. If I don't have a reason that makes sense then I'm never going to be able to come to terms with it." Jake wailed he was tired from all the crying he was doing but he couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I told you before the two of you are meant for each other you will work it out I know you will. Everything will turn out you have to remember you have a daughter together in the future." Prue said hoping he would take some comfort in that. But she knew as well as he did that the future could change just by one choice they made.

It took awhile but finally his crying quieted and he pulled out of Prue's soft embrace. For some reason he had the thought that she was going to make a great mom one day. "Ladybug I have missed you so much. I'm sorry that I left without telling you I was going." Jake said trying his best to get his voice back under control.

Prue smiled at him sweetly "It's ok Jake we'll talk more about it later but right now we have your demon boss to deal with." She reminded him.

"Yeah don't remind me I sure know how to pick em." Jake laughed humorlessly. He hated to admit it but it felt good to be close to his sister again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Mel, Patty, Huck, and Ricky have one more mess to deal with and now they have Ben in the mix that can't be good for any of them. I thought that it was about time Phoebe and Coop found out that Brady was their son. And I figured after the older kids got to go after the source that the younger kids deserved to get a little action of their own. Poor Henry Sr. is doing his best to adjust to having powers but he feels useless. Lilly is definitely having seconds thoughts about breaking up with Jake but she won't admit it to anyone. Maria was back this chapter I think she is pretty funny and she balances out B she is sweet unlike her sister. You've got to love the tender moment between Jake and Prue. Until next time please review.


	4. Drunks and Pirates

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Drunks and Pirates

Chris orbed into the kitchen of the manor with Parker, Roman, and Lilly. He couldn't even think about demon hunting until he sobered Lilly up. He couldn't help but smirk to himself because he thought of dragging her to the manor as punishment for getting shit faced.

"I want to know but I am afraid to ask." Billie said pointing at Lilly.

"Oh she pulled a Hank I don't think I need to say anymore than that." Chris replied.

"The correct terminology is she pulled a Henry get it right Chris." Henry said he and Bianca had orbed in with Calleigh.

"B your sister is here and for some reason I get the distinct feeling that she isn't happy with you at all." Piper said.

"Ok I'm confused why is Maria here?" Roman asked.

"Ro you don't want to know but since this concerns your baby sister I have to tell you. Emily somehow managed to get turned into a two year old again." Paige explained to him.

"Well the last time I checked Emily never stopped being a two year old so that is nothing new." Lilly said sitting on one of the stools at the counter she wasn't feeling any pain. Her words didn't come out to clearly either.

Prue raised an eyebrow at her "I don't think you have room to say anything about your sister right now. Because I can smell the alcohol on you from over here."

"Parker I thought you mentioned something about sobering her up?" Roman asked him he couldn't deal with Lilly when she was drunk.

"I told you feed her some bread she'll be fine. Which is what I need trying to keep her sober I got drunk." Parker replied rubbing his temples in effort to think more clearly.

"Parker you are a dumb ass." Calleigh told her boyfriend coldly furious.

"I'm a drunken dumb ass get it right Calleigh." Parker replied sarcastically. Being around his sisters really brought out the Halliwell in him.

Henry snuck a quick glance over in Bianca's direction "And that my friend is what you and I sound like when we get pissed off at each other. I might add that you are the one who starts the name calling." He was referring to the fact that when they got pissed at each other they called each other Henry and Bianca.

"I think that calling you Henry hardly qualifies as name calling. That is your name after all." Bianca pointed out to him.

"No my name is Hank. There are just a few of these fools who insist on calling me Henry. But my name is not Henry or Hen or God help me Harry it is Hank. It has been since I learned about Hank Aaron now that is settled." Henry replied.

"Unfortunately my name is Bianca of all the names in the world it had to be that one. But I have found that I can live with B. So get over it because once the drunks get sobered out we have things to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get yelled at by my sister." Bianca said leaving the room.

" I swear I don't understand her half the time." Henry said shaking his head.

"Well I don't have time for you to try and understand your girlfriend right now. I need your help here you're the expert at the whole getting someone sober thing. I really don't know how you do it." Chris said.

"I'm just that damn good. But I don't think that I should use my more unorthodox methods on Lilly. We really can't afford for me to accidently give her brain damage." Henry replied.

"Relax I got this we will be on our way to do that thing we've got to do in no time." Roman said he had been informed of the situation he just wasn't saying what it was in front of Lilly because she would flip out on them.

"I don't know what we're up against so I'm going to go to the apartment and grab the bag. This might be voodoo so I don't know what we might need." Henry replied.

Roman's ears perked up if anything he was an expert on gypsy magic or anything like it and voodoo certainly qualified in his book. "You need herbs lots and lots of herbs. Hell depending on what was done you may need a spell too but our spells are more powerful so it is nothing to worry about."

Chris just couldn't help himself he knew that it wasn't a laughing matter but he was a Halliwell he had no control over his own mouth. "When my baby sister ends up with a curse on her I am going to kick your ass. Since you seem to know so much about voodoo."

Liz rolled her eyes at Chris "Chris lame jokes later getting Lilly sober now." she ordered and then she thought for a second "Ro how do you know so much about voodoo?" she asked.

"Because it is a lot like gypsy magic and I figured it might come in handy one day." Roman answered without missing a beat.

Henry never cared whether it was a good time for him to joke or not he just did it anyway. He put his left hand on his left back pocket. "He is about to go into to his gypsy mode I had to make sure my wallet was still there you know those damn gypsies will steal you blind if you're not careful."

Paige had to laugh at her son "It's funny that you should say that because Ricky borrowed one of your tools earlier."

"But I have no fear I know that he will bring it back. It's this one I'm not so sure about." Henry replied pointing at Roman.

"Enough guys this is serious. Parker here is your bread do what you have to." Wyatt said handing his only blood uncle a loaf of bread. Parker proceeded to take a piece of bread and shove the whole thing in his mouth at once. He ignored the look that Piper gave him for not using his manners he was sure to be hearing about it later anyway.

* * *

Bianca made her way into the living room where her older sister was with all the little kids. When she caught sight of Paige she couldn't help but think that she looked a lot like someone she had seen before and it wasn't Chris or Julie. But she quickly pushed the thought from her head.

"Well look who decided to show her face around me again." Maria said her hands on her hips. Her little sister had the tendency to go long periods of time without talking to her. She couldn't figure out way but she thought it most likely had to do with her guilt over Oriana's death.

Bianca smiled and gave her a shy little wave "Yeah it's me I've been really busy lately with things." She offered her best excuse she knew that she didn't see her brother and sister as often as she should. And she avoided her parents at all costs they only saw them on holidays if she couldn't find a way to get out of it. She had never forgiven herself got Oriana getting killed so she didn't expect them to either.

"No it hasn't been things honey it's been a person. And I am glad you finally came to your senses and got back together with Henry. But I would really like it if Lyn saw her godparents every once in a while." Maria replied she had Penny up on her hip.

"I know I feel bad that I don't see her as much as I should. Hank really has no time he has work, school, and baseball in addition to the numerous demon attacks that we have been dealing with lately." Bianca said trying to skirt the issue as much as possible.

"Well I promise you that the world won't end if you come and visit every once in a while. Bring Henry with you Tyler would enjoy it sometimes I think he feels trapped being the only man in the house. Though lately that hasn't been all that often your little brother has damn near taken up residence in my house." Maria told her.

Bianca sighed "I'll see what I can do." She finally relented if for no other reason than to get Maria off her case. "How is it that you got all these kids to behave?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know I was just blessed with a whole truck load of maternal instincts. They listen to me and Aunt Piper threatened them with dire things if they didn't behave." Maria replied in a nonchalant manner.

Bianca couldn't help but let a small smile come to her face "Then I think that has more to do with Aunt Piper than your instincts I hate to break it to you sis."

"Look I got Carly and Val to behave and not bother anyone else that is quite an accomplishment for anyone. When they are the right age they don't even do that." Maria said highly indignant at what her sister was suggesting.

"Touché I'll give you that one. From now on I will be calling you Maria Hoyt kid whisperer. I think that has a nice ring to it." Bianca joked she was doing that a lot more these days. Henry made her less of a bitch she never had been able to figure that one out.

Maria put her free hand over her heart "Oh my God Bianca Hoyt just joked about something I can now die feeling complete inside."

"Shut up Maria you make me sound worse than I actually am." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at her older sister.

"B come on it has been quite a few years since you have joked. It's really good to hear you laughing and joking again. Mom and dad will be glad to hear it." Maria said laying a gentle hand on her little sister's shoulder.

Bianca instantly stiffened at the mention of her parents. "If you say so." She said flatly.

Maria looked at her with concern in her brown eyes her little sister had been torturing herself for four years it was about damn time she stopped. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt it is about damn time you stop torturing yourself. I know I don't have to remind you that mom and dad almost lost two daughters that night. They don't blame for what happened you're the only one who can't forgive yourself. Well I take that back your boyfriend hasn't forgiven himself yet either. But you both need to let it go."

"That is easier said than done Maria if I let it go it means that it really wasn't my fault. And if it wasn't my fault then I don't know how to make sense of it all. At least if I can blame myself I have someone to be mad at. But if I don't have that then I have no one to place the blame on I still don't know who gave Uncle Mickey that job. But I walked right into a trap it wouldn't have been so bad if I had been alone. But O was with me. You're not the one who has to look mom and dad in the eye knowing that their baby girl is dead because of you. I should have been the one to die that night it would have been easier on them. She was their golden child, you were always good too, Chase has always just been Chase there nothing else you can say about him. But I've always been the oddball from time to time I'm moody and I can be one more bitch." Bianca went off on a long drawn out explanation that wasn't required.

Maria sighed her sister was so damn hard headed sometimes that she was impossible to live with. "I know that you feel like that now but one day you won't. I'm not asking you to see mom and dad on a regular basis not yet anyway I know that you're still not ready. All I'm asking is that you drop by and see Lyn from time to time. For reasons that I can't imagine she loves you to death B. Hell I am really close to dropping her off at your apartment and letting you have her she acts more and more like you everyday. She is stubborn to a fault and always right but she is really sweet. Just like you I don't expect you to be annoyingly chipper or anything. But I like seeing you smiling and laughing I don't think that is too much to ask from you."

"Ok I'll do it but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Lyn." Bianca gave in.

Maria smirked at her "Whatever you have to tell yourself so that you feel better B I don't care as long as it means I get to see you more than every couple of months."

Bianca wasn't going to admit it but she missed Maria and Chase and somewhere deep down she wanted to see her parents more than three or four times a year. It was just easier to punish herself than to have no one at all to blame things on.

* * *

Henry Sr. was pretty much staring blankly at his living room floor he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for and he didn't pretend like he did. He saw no evidence at all as to what could have happened. "And what are we supposed to be looking for?" he asked. It wasn't that magic really confused him it was his inability to control his powers that bothered him.

"Fuck if I know Uncle Henry I see nothing at all that could have caused any of this. But then again with our luck it could have been some invisible demon with invisible dust or some shit to that effect." Mel answered him trying her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice because she was partly serious.

Huck ran his hand over his mohawk and nodded his head for a minute "Yeah I'm about ready to agree with you on that one Mel. I'm not seeing shit here and I think clues would be jumping out at us."

Ricky crossed his arms over his chest he wasn't happy at all that they had to bring Ben along with them and he wasn't even helping that much. Hell he wasn't doing anything constructive he was just standing there. "Well we are fairly sure that this wasn't the work of a demon attack because we would have heard or sensed something. That however does not mean that this isn't a spell of some sort gone wrong. Or it could be a curse who knows. I happen to know for a fact that a gypsy could make a curse like this. But there is really no reason for anyone to mess with us." He offered it was the best he could come up with.

Patty grinned at him. "I love you when you rant you usually have a good point in there somewhere. It's like you said we haven't done anything to give anyone a reason to mess with us but our siblings have. It is entirely possible that a demon cursed the others to get back at them. You all know as well as I do how protective they are of us and they would go nuts if anything happened to us." She pointed out logically.

Ben had been standing with his hands in his pockets but he slowly raised on hand "I have a small suggestion I could check in the underworld to see if anyone knows anything about what is going on. Now I don't know how long it will take me but it is better than this it isn't getting us anywhere." He offered under the guise of trying to be helpful. Knowing all the while that he had something up his sleeve.

Patty shrugged and looked at Mel she was the one running the show. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt but come back as soon as you can. Or I will turn into one pissed off bitch you don't want to be around me when I'm like that." Mel told Ben and he shimmered out without another word.

"Is it just me or does anyone else not really trust him?" Big Henry asked he didn't have to hold back Phoebe wasn't around to hear him.

"No Uncle Henry it's not just you I don't trust him either and I think the same can be said for Mel in case you didn't catch on." Ricky answered without missing a beat.

Mel chuckled a little at that "Yeah he brings out the bitch in me. That whole act was for his benefit because I just can't come out and say I don't like him."

"Shit girl you had me fooled then you have been acting like my sister does at the same time every month. But I don't like or trust him. And here are my reasons I might be a sneaky bastard but I can look people in the eye when I talk to them he can't do that." Huck replied he knew how to judge shady people since he himself was one.

"Huck you do have a point not being able to look you in the eyes is the mark of a dishonest person. I mean sure sometimes shy people have trouble looking you in the eye but you can tell the difference." Henry said bringing some his cop training into it.

"We really don't have the time to discuss how much we don't trust Greg right now because we have to find a way to turn the over grown toddlers back into teenagers." Patty reminded them.

"Charlie really I'm not really seeing anything that can help us out here there has to be something though so I guess lets go to magic school or something. But first we need to stop by the manor because you know how those four women get when they are kept out of the loop." Mel said not seeing anything else they could do there.

"Sounds good to me and maybe on the way to magic school we need to get food because I happen to be starving here." Ricky grumbled.

"Fine we check in and then we get food." Mel agreed with him she was pretty hungry herself.

* * *

"What the hell was the point of getting me sober if you were just going to drag me back to a bar?" Lilly asked as she looked around the run down bar that they were in. it looked like something out of a horror movie and she couldn't come up with any good reason why they would all be there.

"Because this is where we are all meeting. Just shut up and stop bitching Lilly or I swear I will unleash my girlfriend on you. she isn't in the best mood today." Roman replied to his sister rolling his eyes. He was tired of hearing her bitch and moan for one day. And he knew that it was only going to get worse when she found out that they were helping Jake out.

Chris shook his head at the both of them leave it to him to be the one who had to bring those two there. Everyone else had left as soon as Parker said he was good to go. But no he got stuck with the twin gypsies. And if it was possible the fought worse than Prue and Jake had ever dared to.

"Hey Halliwell get your ass over here." Liz called out to her boyfriend's brother from across the bar. They were back by the pool tables and the dartboards. And of course Troy was playing darts with Parker while Chuck and Wyatt were shooting pool.

"Wonderful we're here for business and they are acting like nothing is going on." Chris mumbled to himself while rolling his eyes. But he made his way over to where all his friends were.

"Well it is about time you decided to join us here I was beginning to think that we were going to have to pull this off using the ten it just doesn't have the same ring to it." Wyatt said putting his foot in his mouth.

Lilly looked at him confused but she just chalked it up to Wyatt being Wyatt. "Wy I'm slightly hung over and I can still count better than you without the three of us you would have been the nine since the member needed to make you the ten is no where to be found. And the truth be told I don't care if I ever see him again."

Prue was very quickly loosing what little patients she had with Lilly. She was sick and tired of her taking digs at her little brother every time she got the chance to. "Lilly I know that you have never been in a bar fight in your life but if you say one more thing about my little brother it is going to happen." And she wasn't kidding either she was so close to kicking the older woman's ass that it wasn't funny.

"Prue don't start we don't have time for this." Calleigh warned her. That was a pretty bold move considering the mood that Prue was in.

"Don't worry we'll be waiting on Pete for another ten minutes. I'm reasonably sure that it wouldn't take that long for Prue and Lilly to have a fight. Besides don't ruin all my good fun I do enjoy seeing a good cat fight every now and then." Henry piped up always with the jokes.

"Well if you want to see a cat fight so bad then I will have one of the women at the bar come over here and flirt with you." Liz said and she pretended to think that idea over for a minute before she snapped her fingers and exclaimed "Oh damn that would only work if you girlfriend hadn't been known as 'Man Hands' in high school."

"No my personal favorite was 'Ball Buster' mostly because I was the one who started calling her that." Troy cut in somehow Parker was managing to beat him at darts.

"Dude that is not a comforting thought I'm surprised she hasn't killed you in your sleep. But then again that may be the reason why you left to begin with. Now come on after I win this game you'll own me twenty bucks." Parker urged him the Halliwell really was starting to come out in him.

"Damn Parker I didn't think I would hear the day when you started to sound like a Halliwell. It sounds like music to my ears." Prue quipped acting like her earlier row with Lilly was forgotten however she sent a death glare the older woman's way.

"Parker retract your statement now when Prue thinks it sounds good you need to evaluate your sanity." Bianca informed him acting like she was being serious.

"Hey now I will not have you talking about my fiancé that way she is a very lovely woman." Chuck said knowing that he would get in trouble if he didn't make at least a feeble attempt to defend her honor.

"And now that the whipped party has been heard from it is safe to say that we can move on." Roman commented to his stepbrother though he didn't know he was his stepbrother. Their parents had yet to tell them that they had gotten married.

Henry arched an eyebrow and looked at Roman "I know those words didn't just come out of your mouth. If Mel was to call you right now you would turn tail and run home to do what she wanted you to do."

"Ok I know that I'm a little hung over but it would really nice if one of you would tell me where in the hell we are." Lilly said they were still not willing to tell her that they were helping out Jake.

"We are in New Orleans Lilly we have a thing to take care which may turn out to be nothing but I doubt we'll get that lucky. In any event like Hank said before we're waiting on Pete to finish up here." Chuck replied they had all got a pretty good laugh when they found out the name Jake had been using.

"Who the fuck is Pete? Or the even better question is how the fuck do you guys know him?" Lilly asked testily she really wasn't in the mood to be running around on a wild goose chase.

"Pete is just this guy that Chris and Hank know from the Marines it turns out that he is special like we are." Bianca answered without pausing to think about it.

"Good because for a minute there I thought you guys were doing something stupid like dragging me down here to look for my shit for brains ex fiancé." Lilly said sounding relieved. They all had clear consciences because they didn't drag her down there to look for Jake they brought her down to help with his demon or whatever the hell it was.

Prue was going to argue with her but she thought better of it "That one I will let slide because I have tried to convince my mother numerous times that his name should have been shit for brains."

"Guys knock it off here comes Pete now." Chuck said Jake was walking up so that Lilly's back was toward him. He really didn't want her seeing him until the last possible second.

"God I should have figured that this would take all of you for something that may or may not be real." Jake said rolling his eyes.

Lilly turned her head to the sound of his voice it was like something from a dream. But sure enough she turned around and came face to face with the man whose heart she had broken. His was cut shorter and he had a beard but he was still the same old Jake. It was the eyes that did it for her their deep steely blue could almost see into the depths of her soul. "Every last single one of you is going to hell for lying to me about why we came down here."

Jake felt a pang in his heart as he listened to the melodic sounds of her voice. A voice he had missed hearing more than he was willing to admit to himself. Looking into her eyes he felt his throat constrict and his eyes began to tear up. It took him a moment to compose himself before he could speak " This is all Henry's fault I said I had an issue and he had to bring all of you. You can go back home if you want to." He shot Henry a death glare as he spoke. He had made it painfully clear earlier that he really wasn't ready to see Lilly yet.

Henry shrugged at his younger cousin "It is better to come into this having more people than we need then to find out later we need more people at that point we would probably be in trouble."

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked him this was his show the rest of them were just along for the ride.

"Now we all go back to my place because I have to get ready for my other job. The mastermind otherwise known as Henry thinks he has a plan. And since all of his plans are absolutely stellar I have no doubts that the situation will soon be well in hand." Jake commented sarcastically. He and Henry had yet to make up from the fight they had the day they vanquished the source.

Lilly rolled her eyes "Oh yay I can't wait to see what kind of pig sty you live in." she commented sarcastically. Oh yeah this was going to be one interesting demon hunt. Not that they all weren't interesting. But this one was going to take the cake.

* * *

"Cole I hate to point this out to you but I don't think you're doing that right." Andy said he was watching Cole set the tables at Charmed. Obviously none of the guys really knew what they were doing but they had to act like they knew what was going on.

"Andy if you don't like the way I am doing this then you can always come over here and do it yourself." Cole suggested and Andy put his hands up in a sign that Cole could carry on.

Leo was standing behind the bar "Does anyone have any clue how you're supposed to work this bar? Because I'll be honest I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Here is an idea for you Leo call the manager they have to know what the hell to do." Coop suggested he was polishing glasses and sitting out the amount he thought he would need.

"My oldest nephew used to be the manager but he is out of touch right now. And I honestly don't know who the manager is right now. Piper has her work and I have mine. So I tend to stay out of hers." Leo replied looking more than a little lost.

Cole had decided to put an end to the insanity and he picked up the phone and dialed Piper. "Piper it's Cole we're kinda lost in here right now and we were wondering if you could send you manager down here to help us out." He listened to what she was saying for a minute "Ok thanks Piper we'll hang in until then."

"Well what did she say?" Andy asked him.

"After she called us all dumb asses she said that she would send her manager right down." Cole reported not ashamed that four grown men couldn't figure out what was going on.

Not two seconds later Patty orbed Mel and Ricky into the restaurant.

Coop looked at them confused "What the hell are you three doing here?" he asked not knowing why the three of them were there.

"Uh mom said Cole called and needed the manager to come down here well here I am." Mel said pointing to herself.

"Then why did it take all three of you to come down here?" Leo asked it was a reasonable question.

"Because Charlie is the assistant manager and Ricky is the head waiter. If anybody can help you guys out it would be us." Mel replied sounding very sure of herself.

"Good the first question is, is Cole setting the tables right?" Andy asked it was rather childish of him but he couldn't help it.

"In Mel's world and in Hank's world those table setting would be right but not in the world everyone else lives in. The napkins which are folded already should be in the back because we spent two hours doing it last night. But at any rate those go on the left and the silverware goes on the right. It is a very simple formula and it can be done rather quickly. Billy and I sometimes make a race out of it." Ricky explained as he corrected what Cole had already done.

"And basically what I do in addition to waiting tables is make sure that none of the waiters are slacking off and everything runs smoothly. But neither Carly and Val are here so you really don't have to worry about that." Patty went on.

"Ok I basically have two jobs the first is to make sure the asshole head chef doesn't get too caught up in his work that he slows things down. The second thing I do is make sure this bar is run correctly. Really and truly there are only two people who know how to work this bar. The first person is me and the second person is Carly she is good for something every once in a while." Mel explained rather quickly.

"Please walk me and Coop through what to do at this bar." Leo begged his daughter he didn't care if she knew he was completely lost that was how he felt.

"There are going to be times when people come in just to sit at the bar. In those cases you just take their credit card or drivers license from them and start a tab. When they leave you close it out and they pay you. same thing goes for someone waiting for a table take their credit card and then you just tack their bar bill onto their dinner bill. Now sometimes you're going to get a waiter to come over and ask you to make something in which case you charge the drink to the table from the computer you have back here. It is simple but very confusing. It took Hank two months to teach me how to do it. And then it took me even longer than that to teach Carly. But you guys should be good to go. If you need anything else just call mom and she will know what to do. If not she will tell me to take care of it." Mel laid out for them.

"What about a chef?" Andy asked.

"I know that Roman isn't here but trust me when I say the others will be able to handle things without him." Mel replied.

"I think we're good to go then thank you all for taking time out of your very busy schedules to help us." Coop said giving them a mock bow.

"Don't joke with us Uncle Coop I don't think you want to have to raise your girls from the age of two again. They were bad news the first time I can't imagine that they will be any better this time around." Patty shot back at him and he put his hand over his heart like her statement hurt him.

* * *

Huck had two thoughts running through his mind at the moment. The first was that little kids somehow had this raw never ending supply of energy that they somehow lost when they got to a certain age. The second thought was he had no clue how he had managed to get roped into helping babysit eleven two year olds. Actually make that three thoughts he knew that he didn't want to have kids for a long time. Despite himself he had to admit that they were pretty fun though.

Huck got to tap into the immaturity that his sister often got all over him for. He had built the little ones one hell of a pirate fort using nothing but blankets and the surrounding furniture. He had to admit he had done a damn good job. And he enjoyed playing in it with them. The spoke volumes about his maturity level he was just a five year old stuck in the body of a sex god. On some level he found it creepy as hell that he could say he had, had sex with a two year old. But leave it to his sex soaked brain to think about Val in those terms.

He wasn't even dwelling on that he felt super cool at the moment because he was dressed up like a pirate complete with an eye patch. He was such a bad ass that he could totally rock that look.

"Huck I'm not even sure that I want to know what you're doing dressed up like a pirate." Piper said coming into the room to check on him and the kids.

"I'm a total bad ass and I enjoy rockin' the pirate look Aunt Piper." Huck said giving her a smile. He knew he had better call her Aunt Piper because she had threatened him with a dire number of things if he didn't.

"Huck if one of those kids says that you are going to be in so much trouble it won't even be funny." Piper replied to that.

"Sorry force of habit I couldn't help myself." Huck said sheepishly.

Piper just shook her head at him "So what is the object of this game?" she asked.

"Well me, Jack, Al, Hailey, Val, Carly, and Paige are all pirates. Penny, Em, Billy, Brady, and Dom are all the army and they are trying to capture us and our fort. We're fighting them off." Huck offered as an explanation.

"I never have understood the fascination little kids have with pirates." Paige said coming into the room.

"Pirates are totally awesome Aunt Paige the only way this game could be any better is if there was ninja involved. You can ask anyone you could even ask one of the future kids once we get them back to normal and they will tell you the same thing that I just said." Huck replied he was making himself get in the habit of calling them aunt because they insisted on it.

"Oh my God that is the most bad ass pirate fort I have ever seen in my entire life. Screw demon hunting I'm camping out here with the little kids." Ricky said when he and the two girls orbed back into the living room.

"Your point was just made for you Huck." Paige replied to that she hadn't seen Ricky that giddy with child like excitement since he was a little boy.

"I'm with Ricky on this one that pirate fort kicks ass. The other person I know who can make a pirate fort that sweet is Hank. I remember this one time when I was a sophomore and he was a senior we made this totally awesome fort and camped out in it all afternoon until we had to go to work." Mel said she was the closet to Hank out of her male cousins. They were close in age and he had looked out for her the first few months of high school.

"With you and my brother I shouldn't be surprise and really I'm not. I'm only jealous that you two didn't invite me to hang out with you." Patty said in disbelief.

Phoebe walked into the room at about that time with Prue. Prue cleared her throat "Don't you guys have a demon or something to find?" she asked them getting them back on track.

"Yeah we do Huck get out of the pirate garb. We're going to go find this demon or whatever it is. Fix them so they are the right age even though two is the age Carly and Val are. And then we are going to come back here and camp out in this fort because we can't let it go to waste." Mel replied making an executive decision.

"Where is my son at exactly?" Phoebe asked about Ben.

"Greg went to the underworld to see if he could find anything out. He said he would be back as soon as he could." Ricky answered her question.

"I can't believe you guys let him go down there alone he isn't like Jake he doesn't have any offensive powers." Phoebe said in disbelief.

"Aunt Phoebe he has charmed blood in him he can take care of himself." Mel reminded her when she really wanted to say something about no trusting him.

"But if I go do research who is going to watch the kids?" Huck asked he was really content to stay and play pirates with them.

"Maria had them under control before you came along and she will be fine with them." Piper assured him.

"Besides that Piper made cookies and if there is one thing kids love more than playing in forts it's cookies." Paige said trying to get them back on track.

"Oh Aunt Paige I have to argue that matter with you. Forts beat cookies any day of the week. Now eating cookies in your fort enhances the experience but nothing can beat a fort." Ricky argued like he really had time to be arguing about such things.

"Why is it that I can envision you and Charlie spending Saturday nights in the fort you have built in your room?" Prue asked him sarcastically.

"Because I won't lie up until the age of fifteen we pretty much did stuff like that all the time." Patty replied like it was no big deal.

"Wow so you guys really are as boring as Carly and Val make you out to be." Phoebe said not that they could listen to anything she said. She was the original Halliwell juvenile delinquent.

"We try." Ricky said like he was proud of the fact.

"Phoebe don't encourage them. If you four go now and do what you're supposed to be doing I will let you leave that fort up and I will make you cookies to eat while you're in there. If you can get them changed back in the next couple of hours I will think up a really big surprise for you." Piper said.

Excited by the prospect all four supposed to be young adults orbed off to magic school where they had dropped Henry Sr. off before they went to Charmed.

* * *

A/N: So here is another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. There is seriously a fight looming in the future between Prue and Lilly I can see it coming now. Jake and Lilly both really need to get over themselves and get back together they are both miserable. The guys really bit off more than they could chew when they offered to take over at Charmed for the kids. I really can't wait to see what Ben is up to he doesn't do anything out of the goodness of his heart. I loved the whole discussion about pirates and forts because pirates are pretty much the coolest thing ever. Until next time please review.


	5. Reunion

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunion

" A house boat? You live on a house boat?" Lilly asked her ex fiancé with a touch of disbelief in her voice. The damn thing looked like a floating death trap not a place where someone would live. Hell no one should be living on it.

Jake shrugged as he slipped the key into the lock "It keeps me dry and I have a place to take a shower that's all I care about." He replied trying hard not to make eye contact with her it was too painful for him.

"This boat isn't going to sink under all of our weight is it? I have this irrational fear of drowning." Wyatt asked his little cousin.

"No Wy it isn't going to sink." Jake replied as he opened the door and then he thought about what his cousin had just said. "Wy you were in the Navy and you're scared of drowning I confess this makes no sense to me."

"I was a medic not a sailor Coop." Wyatt reminded him.

"Wy just pretend that you're a pirate and it won't matter to you anymore. Because you'll be too focused on trying to come up with a badass pirate name to care." Chris instructed his brother.

Wyatt looked like he was going to argue for a moment before he broke out into a wide grin. "You know me too well Chris." He replied shaking his head to himself.

"That's all it takes to get him to shut up I'm impressed. Had I known that I would have started doing it a long time ago." Calleigh commented off hand.

"It will only last until he gives himself a headache from thinking too hard." Liz replied kissing Wyatt on the nose when he gave her a sad puppy dog face.

"Let me just say that if Wyatt gets to be a pirate then so do I." Chuck said.

"Chris once again you have single handedly managed to get everyone off topic." Bianca said putting her hands on her hips.

Chris shrugged and smiled at her sheepishly "It's a gift really if you'd like I could teach you sometimes."

"Look I said the boat wouldn't sink if we all went inside I didn't say anything about that being true if we stood out here with our thumbs up our asses." Jake replied he wanted to figure out if his boss was a demon so he could get back to being alone.

"I don't know if I want to go in there I saw the way that your room always looked. I can't be sure that I'm not going to catch anything." Lilly said sounding really snotty it was the first time that she had directly addressed Jake.

Jake bowed to her "I assure you that it is clean even by Aunt Piper's standards. You have no fear of catching anything from being in there." It was easier for him to return the sarcasm than it was to be nice to her. He couldn't if he was nice to her then he would have to admit that he had feelings for her that she didn't return anymore.

"Well shit considering that I live alone in an apartment it can't be any worse than that." Roman said stepping through the door. He wasn't lying either for a while there when he had been crazy trying to figure out what happened to him he had let everything go.

"I'm not picky either this is the guy who was an explorer for the better part of two years I've seen a lot worse." Troy agreed and he two entered Jake's house.

"I live with three men I have no pretenses of clean anymore. I'm happy if the apartment doesn't look like a disaster area." Prue replied she had to admit that she had been shocked that Jake had kept his boat that clean.

"According to Piper I was raised by wolves so if it's a mess I won't notice." Parker added he didn't really care one way or the other.

"I grew up in a house with two men. I assure you I have seen worse there is nothing that can phase me anymore." Calleigh chimed in.

"Wyatt is my boyfriend I don't think anymore than that needs to be said." Liz said she didn't really know what was up with Lilly but she didn't like it at all.

"I'm a Marine I can survive anywhere." Henry said figuring what the fuck? He might as well play along.

"Ditto I'm with my Jarhead friend here we have been through worse namely the two slobs we live with." Chris agreed.

"I'm just a badass I can put up with anything." Bianca chimed in.

"I have been told that I get a pass on a lot of the things I do since Derek Bradford raised me. I do believe Aunt Piper said something about barnyard animals having better manners than me. So I think I can stand whatever you have in there." Chuck said bumping knuckles with Jake.

"Now do you trust me or do you want to stand out here alone?" Jake asked his former fiancé sarcastically.

Lilly rolled her eyes at him and she felt a pang of regret hit her but she quickly shook it off. "Fine I don't want to be the only hold out but I warn you right now Halliwell I better not catch anything from being in there."

Jake couldn't resist himself "Yes dear." He replied sweetly sarcastic. It got the desired effect because she glared at him.

They didn't know how the managed to do it but somehow all of the thirteen had arranged themselves so that they would fit in the cracker box Jake called home.

"So Cookie Dough what exactly is the problem with your boss?" Chris asked he was really curious as to what warranted him taking a trip to New Orleans.

"I don't know I just get this weird vibe off of him and me being a Halliwell I know better than to ignore it. I really can't explain it I just know that there is something not right. Like I said he might not be a demon but it is entirely possible that he is into voodoo. I wouldn't be surprised one little bit if that is what was going on." Jake replied trying to justify the concern that he felt in the pit of his stomach.

"A gut feeling?! You made us all come down here for a gut feeling?! There is shit at home more important than this that has to be dealt with. I sincerely doubt that you care since you left but your sisters happen to be two years old right now. But no instead of focusing on that right now we let the Ricky, Mel, Charlie, and Huck handle it. All because you had a gut feeling and quite frankly I don't put much stock in your gut feelings because they normally tell you not to tell the complete truth." Lilly shot out at him.

To Jake her comment hurt him worse than any physical pain ever had. He felt as if he had been blasted by a double barrel shotgun right in the chest. For a moment it even hurt him to breathe. Because deep down on some level he was hoping that they would be able to work things out he really did love her and he always would. But she had pretty much crushed any hope of that ever happening. "Prue what's wrong with the girls?" he asked a little ticked that his sister hadn't mentioned that something was going on with them.

"Like she said they are two right now but don't worry because Mel is in a foul ass mood today so they won't stay like that for long. You know how that girl gets when she is pissed off. But the best part is we're not the ones who have to deal with it anymore the gypsy does." Prue said pointing at Roman.

"Well at least you never had to live with her. I once moved in with Aunt Paige for a week because Mel was being a hormonal bitch and it wasn't even that time of the month that was the week after that so I extended my stay by a week. Mom made me come home." Chris replied it totally had no bearing on anything really but he felt like talking about it.

"Wow and here I felt special all those years because I thought you came over to keep me company but I guess I was wrong." Henry said pretending to be hurt.

"Ok now that everyone is calm I suggest that we try hearing Coop out. He has concerns for a reason and I'm not gonna doubt his gut feelings. I think that we should go check it out just in case. If it turns out to be nothing then all we did was waste a little time." Chuck said reasonably.

"Alright then we're all agreed that we're going to check this out. And not just because of Coop. Also because this is our job to make sure that evil isn't running rampant. Now if any of you have a problem with that don't take it up with me. Go talk to the elders about it they are the ones under the impression that we're supposed to save the world every time it needs saving." Chris said putting his foot down as he eyed Lilly warily. He hoped that she wasn't going to be a problem for them. It was the last thing that any of them needed right at the moment. Things were tough enough as it was. And one of them still had to talk Jake into going home.

* * *

"I'm seriously about to name this search pointless exercise of the day and move on." Ricky huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"How much trouble would I be in if I voted with Ricky?" Henry Sr. asked raising his hand sheepishly.

"We're all thinking the same thing here Uncle Hen there is nothing to be found in any of these books. So you wouldn't be in any trouble." Mel replied slamming shut the book she had been looking at.

"I'm with you three this is pointless we know nothing more now than we did when we started an hour ago." Huck agreed.

"I would normally hate to agree with anything you or Val had to say but just this once I'm going against my better judgment." Patty replied.

"So what do we do then?" Henry asked he was new to this whole thing and he was relying on the experience of an eighteen year old and three seventeen year olds. There was something so not right about that situation but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"We go back to the manor and see if Greg is back yet. Maybe with a little bit of luck he has found something out." Mel said she knew that she was putting too much blind faith in him but she didn't have any other choice at the moment.

"Right because we should really be putting a lot of stock in the things that he says. There is just something about him that I don't trust." Ricky replied for the life of him there was something about Greg that made him mistrust him he just couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't like he trusted easily but he still wasn't to Henry and Chris's level of paranoia.

"Snuffy we have been through this already none of us trust him. But we have to be nice to him for Aunt Phoebe. And who knows just maybe he did find something out." Patty said patting him on the shoulder.

"Or maybe he is the one who set this whole thing up to begin with. I mean it wouldn't be that big of a stretch. Like Ricky for some reason that I can't put my finger on I don't trust him in the least bit. Normally I'm the one people are saying that about." Huck replied.

"For some reason I'm inclined to agree with you on that one but we have no proof so we can't say anything to anyone at all." Mel said laying down the law she felt the same way that they all did. But without proof they had nothing but suspicion and that just wasn't enough to convince anyone of anything. What they needed was proof, proof that Mel would find a way to get. But for now she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Right boss. Because what we need is proof it shouldn't be that hard to dig up. But we can't worry that right now because there are kids at the manor who need to be turned back into teenagers." Henry said acknowledging that Mel was in charge.

"So if Greg fails as miserably as we did we might have to resort to using a spell not something I want to do unless we have to because there is no telling how badly a spell would backfire when mixed with the magic that they are under." Ricky mused.

"We might have to risk it though Ricky if we have no other choice. We could always word a spell in a way where it wouldn't react with any other magic. It's not easy but I'm sure that we could do it." Mel replied to that those two were the over achievers when it came to magic. They had both graduated from magic school early.

"And now the over achievers that I like to call my best friends have been heard from I think it is safe to say that we have a plan in the event that we should need one. And we almost always need one." Patty said.

"And we don't usually have a plan so we are ahead this time." Huck commented.

"I have an idea lets check just a couple more books and then we will go back maybe there is something we missed." Melinda suggested.

"That's right we don't want to go back empty handed Aunt Piper said she would give us a surprise if we did a good job and finished fast." Ricky said excited at the prospect of what Piper had planned for them.

"Look I'm not even going to say anything to that because if it gets you two motivated to work then I'm not going to argue with it." Patty said throwing her hands up in the air. She wasn't going to argue if they were willing to put a little more work in. Even if they were acting like a bunch of kids because Piper had promised them a surprise.

* * *

"Ok I understand that you guys are very good at what you do. I even called in and pretended to be sick but I don't understand why I have to keep my eyes closed." Jake bitched as he allowed Chris and Henry to orb him around God's creation. He had no idea what they were up to and if he knew he would have killed them.

"Don't worry about it Coop like you said we know what we're doing so just shut up and keep your eyes closed." Henry informed him.

"Yeah man it's not like me and Hank would ever do anything to hurt you." Chris assured him as they both began walking him in the direction of the kitchen at the manor.

"Alright now open your eyes Coop." Henry said he and Chris both had a grip on his arm so he couldn't get away.

Jake opened his eyes to see his mother and aunts sitting at the kitchen table. "I swear to God and everything that is holy I'm going to kill both of you. But no you two never open your fucking ears and listen when I tell you that I don't want to do something." He fumed.

"Sorry Coop we couldn't respect your wishes this time because you have issues to work through. We can't knowingly go demon hunting with you while you have a bunch of shit going on in your head. That would be taking a bomb into the middle of a subway station and setting it off." Chris said he really did take his work home with him sometimes he never really stopped being a cop even when he was off duty.

Phoebe stared at her oldest son in disbelief before she got to her feet with an effort. She waddled over to Jake and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as her swollen stomach would allow. " Oh Cupcake you have no idea how much I've missed you. you can't just run off without telling me where you're going. I have been so worried about you. I didn't know if you were ok or not. And I didn't know if you were in trouble." She said as a few tears made their way down her face.

Seeing his mom so distraught made Jake rethink his whole running away thing. "Mom I'm sorry I never meant to worry you. I just didn't know what else to do. Lilly broke up with me and I just couldn't handle anything else crashing down on me so I ran. I'm starting to rethink that whole idea because it hasn't worked out so well for me." Jake said a few tears of his own falling.

"Sweetie you should have stayed we could have talked everything out. And you don't have to be sorry I should be sorry. I didn't exactly give you a reason to stay with the way I acted towards you. Believe me I am more sorry for putting my hands on you than you will ever know. For a minute there I was scared that you weren't going to be back in time for your little brother to be born." Phoebe replied.

Jake felt conflicted for a moment he didn't know that he wanted to come back but he didn't know that he wanted to stay gone either. So finally giving in to his more impulsive nature he bent so that he was eye level with his mother's stomach. "Hey there Phil you tell mommy that your big brother wouldn't miss you being born for anything in this world."

Piper let her sister and nephew have their moment before she went over and pulled him into a hug. "Have you been eating alright? Because you look a little thin if you ask me." she asked him.

Jake chuckled to himself that was such a Piper question "Yes and Aunt Piper and you will be happy to know that I can actually cook without burning the kitchen down which is more than I can say for your oldest son."

"I never had high hopes for Wy in that department so there is nothing to worry about there." Piper replied.

Paige went over and hugged her youngest nephew next "You run like that again and I will orb you into the middle of shark infested waters without your powers." She said jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Yes Aunt Paige I understand you loud and clear it won't happen again until the next time it happens." Jake said being a smart ass.

"I think that someone who is in as much trouble as you are in shouldn't be a smart ass but I know that you're your mother's son and you just can't help yourself so I won't hold it against you. but let me tell you something the very next time you make my baby sister cry you will have me to answer to. I don't care that she is your mother but she will always be my baby sister I don't like to see her in pain. I know that you having two little sisters or your own can understand that." Prue leveled with him before she pulled him into a hug.

"Aunt Prue somehow I sincerely doubt that you have a temper worse than Aunt Piper's so I might have to test that theory." Jake replied amused by his own quick wit.

Henry looked over at his older cousin he had every intention of congratulating him on a job well done but he saw that Chris looked like he was in pain and his nose was bleeding. "Chris you ok?" he asked concern dripping off his words.

"I'll be fine it'll pass it always does." Chris said in a cryptic tone so Henry knew he was talking about his flashbacks.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs I have a great idea you should take Coop in the other room for a minute and tell him that one thing you just found out. And then you could call Uncle Coop." Henry suggested in a tone that left Phoebe with no doubt why she needed to take Jake into the other room.

"Yeah come on Cupcake we'll call your daddy because I have something to tell you." Phoebe said leading him into the sunroom.

Chris was holding his the back of his hand to his nose trying to stop the flow of blood. "God this is getting fucking ridiculous." He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose to get rid of the headache he could feel setting in.

"Is this one because of the flashbacks or what?" Henry inquired into the nature of Chris's headache.

"The nose bleed is because of the flashbacks. I'm getting twenty-three years worth of information crammed into my brain so this is an expected side effect. The headache is the flashbacks combined with everything else that is going on in our lives right about now." Chris replied.

Henry took a small plastic bag filled with yellow pills out of his pocket. "How many do you need?" he asked.

"Three it's a bad one." Chris answered him truthfully.

"You're nuts the last time I gave you three you didn't know what planet you were on for four hours. And then when you went to sleep you slept for twelve hours Chris." Henry retorted.

"Hank I know just give me the damn pills that is a risk I'm going to have to take. And then see if you can't do something about my nose bleed please." Chris very rarely begged his cousin to do anything for him.

"Ok here but I'm warning you if you pass out you're on your own." Henry handed him the three pills he asked for.

"Peanut what are those pills for?" Piper asked her son concerned.

"Since the flashbacks started I don't sleep very well and I have a non stop throbbing headache some days are worse than others. Sometimes I will get multiple flashbacks in a day and that is when my head really starts hurting. Today though it is more everyone is getting on my nerves than the flashbacks." Chris filled a glass with water and downed his pills.

Henry who had left the room a moment before came back in with something in his hand. "Chris tilt your head back." He said simply. Chris knowing the way his cousin's brain functioned did as he was told. It didn't surprise him one little bit when he proceeded to use a tampon to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Bless you my son you will be rewarded in heaven." Chris said solemnly making the sign of the cross over his cousin.

Paige looked at the two idiots she called her son and nephew before she rolled her eyes at them. "So Chris what did you see this time?" she asked their little bargain was still in place. He had to tell her everything.

"Lets just say that it had to do with a certain elder and we'll leave it at that. I really don't want to talk about it right now. Nor do I have time to talk about it but thanks for the offer Aunt Paige." Chris replied giving her a smile it was hard for him to be taken seriously by anyone when he had a tampon string hanging out of his nose.

"Chris you know that wasn't an offer that was me telling you that we're going to talk when this is over." Paige reminded him.

"Right I get it that the shit he is seeing is very traumatic but I think I'm going to have to ask nephew number three where the hell he got the tampon that he stuck up nephew number two's nose." Prue said looking at Henry quizzically.

" I got it out of Mel's bathroom and trust me on this that is not the first time one of us has used a tampon for this purpose." Henry replied like it was no big deal.

Chris took a deep breath as he began to feel his pills take effect. "Alright now that my headache and nose bleed are taken care of we need a potion because I have a theory." He announced after a moment.

"I think I'm going to be asking you what this theory is." Henry replied wanting his cousin to share with him.

"I have a feeling that what we are dealing with isn't demonic but it is dark magic none the less. I also have a feeling that this boat captain might be under mind control or possessed so we are going to make a potion for that." Chris explained.

"And we had to come all the way back home to use the book of shadows. Plus like you said Coop needs to get his head right. I'll get the book and you make the potion." Henry suggested.

"No you'll get the book and I will help you both make the potion." Paige cut in those two alone making a potion was a scary thought.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Henry said and he orbed the book down to them.

Prue shook her head at her nephew "Have you ever heard of personal gain?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"As I have told you before according to my mother a little personal gain every once in a while is good for the soul." Henry retorted without missing a beat. He and Prue always were bantering playfully with each other no matter how serious the situation.

"By the sounds of it I need to have a talk with my baby sister about that. Honestly Piper just let those two girls get all rebellious without me around to tell them what to do." Prue replied.

"Hank you're just going to let her talk about your favorite Aunt Piper that way?" Piper asked her oldest nephew.

"Aunt Prue honestly you know not to talk about Aunt Piper like that." Henry admonished his aunt.

"Nice Bubba it's good to know that you're a suck up. Now come over here and help us with these potions." Paige ordered her son.

"Prue I'm pretty sure that you and I should go check on the kids right about now. We really don't want to be in here right now. If there is a kitchen left standing when they are done it will be a miracle." Piper informed her older sister.

"Hey I resent that Aunt Paige is the one whose potions are a danger to mankind. Hank and I are not that bad we can make potions we just blow them up on occasion." Chris said defending himself and his cousin.

"Dude I'm sorry but if you want me to take you seriously you're going to have to remove the tampon from your nose." Piper told her son.

Chris threw his hands up in the air at a loss for what to say "I'm stunned my mom just called me dude and made fun of me at the same time I am shocked and appalled."

"Just make your potion but first look over here." Prue said and Chris saw flashbulbs going off in his face. Prue had orbed her camera to her from her house. "I will be using this as blackmail in the future." She was very proud of herself.

"And then they accuse you and me of clowning too much." Henry said shaking his head at his aunt.

* * *

"Coop get to the manor please I have something you need to see." Phoebe called out to her husband when she led her son in the sunroom.

Coop hearted in a moment later and he looked at his wife concerned. "Pheebs what's wrong?" he asked afraid that something was wrong with the baby.

"Coop look behind you." Phoebe said pointing over her husband's shoulder.

Jake who was standing leaning up against the wall gave his dad a small wave. Coop felt his throat constrict when he saw his son standing there. He blinked to make sure that he wasn't seeing thing and a smile spread across his face when he saw that Jake was still there. He slowly made his way over to him and he wrapped his arms around him in a massive bear hug. He couldn't speak for a moment so he didn't try.

Jake wrapped his arms around his dad "I'm sorry that I left dad I missed you so much." He said sincerely.

Coop looked up at his son with tears in his eyes and he put his finger under his chin so that they were eyeball to eyeball. "I want you to listen to me and you better listen good because this is the very last time I'm ever going to tell you this. You are my son in every way that matters and I don't care if I have five more sons you will always be special to me because you were my first son you're the one who has my name nobody else. I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not my real son ever again. I love you Jake and that hurt worse than you're leaving did."

"I'm really sorry dad I love you I didn't mean any of that I was just trying to make my leaving more bearable on you. I was just trying to make you see that even though I was gone that you would still have Phil." Jake replied feeling really bad for what he said to his father.

"So I guess you didn't tell him then Phoebe." Coop said looking at his wife.

"I was waiting for you to tell him." Phoebe replied.

Jake watched the verbal ping pong between his parents confused as hell. "Tell me what?' he asked.

"Close your eyes and I will be right back." Coop replied.

Jake did as he was told and when he opened his eyes his dad had put Brady in his arms "Ok who the hell is this?" he asked not knowing what was going on.

"That is Brady he got turned into a two year old just like your sisters did." Phoebe explained.

"Ok that still doesn't explain what the hell you two have to tell me." Jake replied.

Coop smiled at both of his sons "Jake Brady is your little brother. And he obviously loves you very much or he wouldn't have come back."

Jake looked down at Brady and he felt a smile spread across his face. "Oh wow Brady I should have seen this before. I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you. You're everything I could have ever wanted in a little brother you can tell Prue no." he kissed him on top of the head. And then he looked at his parents with watery eyes "Mom, dad would it be ok if I came home?" he asked hopefully there was no way he could stay away now.

Phoebe looked at him and nodded too choked up to speak for a moment "Of course you can come home baby your room is still there just the way you left it." She assured him.

"Ok thanks. I'm gonna go see the girls now before I have to go back." Jake said situating Brady on his hip.

* * *

Prue groaned as she looked around her surroundings it was dusk and they were right in the middle of a cemetery. What they were doing there she had no clue at all she only knew that she, Chuck, Troy, Bianca, Roman, and Lilly had been given the task. Well it had also been Roman's idea so that at least explained him being there.

But she was still maintaining it was unfair that Wyatt, Liz, Parker, and Calleigh got to go check out Jake's boss while she got stuck doing this. She didn't really envy what Henry, Chris, and Jake had to go do she didn't want to deal with her mother. And they had another job to do after that anyway that involved breaking and entering she wasn't sure that she wanted any part of that.

"Don't tell Hank that I said this but this whole cemetery thing is more his whole cup of tea." Troy mumbled.

"I tend to agree with you on that one T-Roy. He would have himself a whole little picnic set up and shit complete with his flask of whiskey which to my knowledge he still carries with him." Roman agreed.

"No if this was back in the good old days it would have been the whole damn bottle." Chuck cut in.

"I don't find any of you fuckers funny. You guys don't know shit when it comes to that so don't joke about it. Don't tell him I told you this but sometimes he still wakes up in the middle of the night with those same damn nightmares. And he is back to that whole he can't say her name again." Bianca defended her boyfriend.

"Sorry B." Troy, Chuck, and Roman said in unison none of them wanted her pissed with them.

"You know that this whole conversation would never have come up if we weren't out here trying to help out the fucking moron that got himself in trouble yet again." Lilly informed them. She was not happy at all that they had drug her down here to help Jake.

Prue was really trying hard not to get pissed off at her brother's ex but it was becoming harder by the minute. Chuck seeing the look on her face knew that he better think of something pretty quick. "Lilly seriously either knock it off now or I will tell my dad that you were really the one who borrowed his car and wrecked it." He was playing his ace but he figured that he still had a lot of miles left in it.

"I don't care tell him I'm a grown woman Uncle Derek doesn't scare me at all. Trust me if dating a fucking moron for five years didn't hurt me nothing will." Lilly replied she was hangover and that was only adding to the shitty mood she was in.

"Lilly he may be a tad bit moronic from time to time but he is still my baby brother and I don't want you talking about him like that." Prue said more calmly than she felt.

"Right because you would never say anything to him that could be considered mean." Lilly replied rolling her eyes.

"Like I said he is my little brother you can't tell me that you never talk to Ro that way because I know you do. But you have been taking digs at Jake for the past month and I'm sick to fucking death of listening to you go on and on about him." Prue spit out at her.

"I haven't been doing anything but telling the truth. I should have broken up with that asshole years ago it's done wonders for me." Lilly fired right back.

Prue stepped in front of Lilly so that their faces were just inches apart. "I swear to God Lilly if you call him one more name today or say one more bad thing about him I will not be held responsible for what I do." She warned her.

Lilly being in the mood to test her limits gave Prue a light shove "I'm not scared of you Prue really the tough bitch act you put on doesn't scare anyone. Your fucking idiot brother only does what you tell him to because he rather not hear you bitch all the time."

Prue looked at the older woman with fire in her eyes "Lilly keep your fucking hands off of me and I mean it." She said there was an edge in her voice that rarely came out.

"Guys knock it off now is not the time for this." Bianca warned both the younger women but they just ignored her.

"What are you going to do Prue go all evil on me like Jake?" Lilly asked not thinking that maybe she had crossed a line.

Prue was just doing a slow burn "Jake isn't evil Lilly not now not ever don't say that about him." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She felt like she was going to explode.

Chuck put a hand on her arm "Babe calm down." If she heard him she didn't show any signs of it.

Roman rolled his eyes "Lilly I don't think you want to start this with her right now." he cautioned her.

Lilly was flat out ignoring Roman she had all her attention focused on Prue. "I hate to break it to you Prue but it has to be true or he wouldn't have run. He had to leave because he knew we were all on to him." She really didn't believe that but she was letting her mouth runaway with her.

Hearing that was all it took to make Prue snap before she knew what she had done she connected squarely with Lilly's jaw using a left hook. "Ow fuck that hurt." She said shaking her hand to relieve the pain.

Lilly rubbed her jaw for a moment and then she replied "Not as bad as this is going to." She swung wildly and hit Prue in the face.

Prue was stunned for a moment but she quickly recovered and threw another punch that Lilly blocked. That didn't deter Prue though she grabbed Lilly's arm and then karate chopped her in the throat causing her to double over.

"Jesus Prue don't kill her." Chuck pleaded with his fiancé.

"I've got my money on Prue in case anyone was wondering." Troy replied.

Prue and Lilly were too busy fighting each other to pay attention to either of them. Prue had taken Lilly bending over as an opening and she kneed her in the chest. Lilly fell to the ground but that didn't stop her from grabbing Prue's leg and pulling her down with her.

Lilly somehow got herself in position and elbowed Prue in the side and she let out a hiss of pain through her teeth. Having the Halliwell stubbornness down pat this didn't deter Prue she just yanked on Lilly's ponytail and hit her in the face again.

"Both you dumb asses need to knock it off now." Bianca told them but they really weren't paying attention to anyone but each other.

"Chris and Hank are going to be so pissed off that they missed this one." Roman said he didn't find it odd in the least bit that his sister and Prue were having a brawl in the middle of a cemetery.

"Forget pissed they are going to be distraught and I wish they were here right about now. Because those two are the only ones who know how to control my fiancé." Chuck replied shaking his head.

Lilly and Prue continued to roll around on the ground. Lilly slammed Prue's head on the ground. Prue recovered and slammed the back of Lilly's head on a gravestone.

"Is someone going to stop them or are we going to let them kill each other?" Troy asked out of curiosity.

"I'll tell you this much I'm not going to try to get between them." Roman said he wasn't willing to risk his safety like that. Hell he was risking a lot just by dating Mel he never knew what he was going to say to piss her off next. She had one hell of a temper.

Troy threw his hands up next "I'm not touching that situation. Prue is the only woman in this world other than my sister who can kick my ass." He mentally added Val to that list but she was more of a lover not a fighter but still he didn't like taking the risk of pissing her off she was a Halliwell woman after all.

Bianca rolled her eyes "Fine B will do it since she teaches people how to beat the shit out of each other for a living. But Chuck you're helping me Prue is your bitch not mine." She said pulling Chuck by the arm.

They both watched the two women roll around on the ground for a moment before Bianca reached down and pulled Lilly up by the collar of her shirt. Chuck wrapped Prue up in a big bear hug from behind so she couldn't move.

"I have had just about enough out of the both of you today." Bianca said never loosening her grip on Lilly.

"Let me go B this shit isn't funny." Lilly protested.

"And neither is the way the two of you are acting. You're both acting like hormonal teenage girls right now instead of grown women. Lilly you broke up with him live with it or try to get him back just stop bad mouthing him." Bianca lectured her.

Prue couldn't help but smirk at that "That is what I've been trying to tell her for a month now." she said she wasn't really struggling with Chuck she felt better since she had vented her temper.

Bianca turned to Prue and pointed her finger at her "And you need to chill the fuck out. I want you to realize that she did have a pretty good reason to break up with him. He did keep something important from her."

"Now we're not moving from this spot until you two kiss and make up." Chuck said releasing Prue. He gave Lilly a stern look when she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry Chuck because I'm not someone had to knock some damn sense into she still loves him and she knows it. If she didn't love him then she wouldn't say half the shit she says about him." Prue stubbornly stood her ground.

"And I'm damn sure not saying I'm sorry because I'm not. He hurt me really bad but not telling me about his demon half and then he left before I could really talk things over with him and I'll admit that, that is partly my fault. I wouldn't hurt this damn bad if I didn't love him but I don't know that I can be with him." Lilly replied.

Bianca acknowledging that was as close as either was going to come to saying sorry broke the moment they were having. "Alright fine neither of you has to say sorry. Lets just go check whatever the fuck it is that Roman wants to check so we can get out of here this place gives me the creeps." They all nodded their agreement and they moved on.

* * *

"Mel what the hell are you guys doing back?" Piper asked when the group that was supposed to be working on fixing the kids orbed into the kitchen.

"We couldn't find a damn thing. But I have a very important question. What the hell does my brother have up his nose?" Mel asked giving Chris a look like he had lost his mind.

"I had a nose bleed so I stuck a tampon up my nose." Chris explained like it was no big deal.

"And here I thought I was the only one who ever did that." Ricky mused to himself more than to anyone else.

"No it would be my first aid training kicking in he told me to find something to stop his nose bleed and that was the first thing that I could come up with." Henry replied.

"So if you guys didn't find out anything then what are you going to do?" Prue asked.

"Well we're going to try a spell that is after we see if Greg finds out anything." Mel replied.

Jake came in the room with Brady still on his hip just in time to hear that "Greg you guys are relying on Greg? I leave for a month and you replace me with Greg?" he asked incredulously.

"Jakie you're back." Patty said hugging him.

"Yeah I'm back I missed all my trouble making little cousins and my little sisters." Jake grinned at her.

"I know that you are talking about the Halliwell trouble makers. I'm shocked and hurt that you didn't miss us too." Mel said giving him a hard time.

"Ok fine I'll admit it I missed those of you who belong to the reasonable Halliwell group too." Jake said in mock resignation.

"I know you missed your favorite Uncle Henry." Henry Sr. said holding his arms open to his nephew.

Jake went over and hugged him the best he could with Brady in his arms. "Yeah I missed you too Uncle Hen and I hate to deal a blow to your ego but Uncle Leo is my favorite."

"Coop cut the clowning around. We are almost ready to roll with these potions and then we have to go do some serious ninja like shit." Hank cut in.

Chris looked at Jake with Brady in his arms "Well I see somebody finally figured out who his little brother is."

"And I also found out that you knew and didn't tell me." Jake replied.

"We know a lot of things that we don't tell you or Prue because neither one of you inherited the secretive gene. But then again neither did Aunt Phoebe so it all makes sense now." Hank informed him.

"Hank I love you and Chris but you would classify the phone book if you could get away with it." Patty pointed out to her brother.

"We're not that bad we just play it close to the vest sometimes." Chris replied.

Without warning Mel stalked over to her brother and ripped the tampon out of his nose. Chris let out a yelp of pain. "There that is much better I couldn't talk to you with that damn thing up your nose." She said throwing it in the trashcan.

"For some reason I think we would be much more productive if we had Mel with us when we go on our little demon adventures. That girl don't take no shit." Hank said sounding amazed.

"You got that right you have no clue how many times I have been yelled at today for being good and not disturbing the peace. I'm actually productive without Val around to distract me." Huck chimed in playing innocent when he was anything but.

"Huck if you were good and didn't disturb the peace then Miss Melinda over there wouldn't yell at you." Patty said pointing to Mel.

Mel looked at Patty and rolled her eyes "I just want you to know that you are the only one who can say my name and make me sound like a bitch. Honestly though my given name does make me sound like a bitch I don't understand it."

"Mel you're my girl and I love you but you are a bitch when you want to be." Patty replied.

"Oh I wish B was here to hear how off topic the two of you are she would have a field day with it." Hank said.

"Don't wish that on me I have been sent to the principle's office one time in my entire life and she sent me there." Mel replied.

Ricky laughed "Yeah I remember that she sent both of us. It was our senior year at magic school. She said something about excessive smartassness when Uncle Leo asked her what we did wrong."

Jake arched an eyebrow and looked at both of them. "What in the hell did you two do?" he asked his curiosity was peaked.

"We were sparring each other in self defense class and we decided to act a little dramatic. B didn't find us amusing but we really weren't doing anything wrong. So dad told her to lighten up. And he told us to save our antics for someone who would find them amusing." Mel explained.

"You two are supposed to be the golden children. I am both shocked and appalled that you got sent to dad's office." Chris said putting his hand over his heart pretending to be shocked.

"And this is the part where you pretend that you, Wy, Chuck, Liz, and Maria didn't get sent to Uncle Leo's office for doing all kinds of things." Patty supplied for her cousin.

"That was different we went to the underworld during school hours that is why we got in trouble. But once again Wyatt and Chuck had managed to piss off a demon it had to be taken care of then." Chris defended himself.

"Of course it was different it was you guys doing it. And I'm honestly glad that we have you older guys to look after all of them. They don't do half the shit you did because you wrote the book on doing stupid shit." Piper said smiling sweetly at her middle child.

"Now we can't forget to add my first born and his antics in there. I honestly thought that I was going to have to send him to rehab. But there was a reason for that so we won't go there. However he has kept me on my toes his whole life. If he wasn't wrecking motorcycles he was falling out of trees. And that was when he wasn't giving himself sports related concussions." Paige said outlining all of Henry's stunts as a child.

"Not that my oldest two were any better. I had not one but two car thieves living in my house and they loved to go after demons without me knowing." Phoebe said coming into the room trailed by Coop.

"Mom it wasn't stealing I borrowed the car because I needed a fast car for that race. I didn't plan on wrecking it. That was something unexpected I couldn't help it, it was an accident. Brady tell mommy that Jakie didn't mean to." Jake said talking to his baby brother.

"Jakie didn't mean to be bad mommy I promise." Brady said parroting what his older brother had told him to say.

"Oh well I see that someone is not going to be spending a whole lot of time with his big brother. I can see it ending poorly already." Coop commented dryly.

Jake grinned at his father "Ah dad you wouldn't keep me from my only little brother after how excited I am."

"You're right as much as I would like to I can't." Coop grinned back at him.

Phoebe frowned a little at that she couldn't help but notice that where Ben was concerned that absence did not make the heart grow fonder for Jake. "Jake please make peace with Greg I don't want you boys fighting."

"Gee mom you're not making much of a case for me to come home. I can't help it I don't like him and I don't trust him." Jake replied willing himself not to loose his temper.

"Little Coop don't worry about it we'll talk about it later right now you have something else to worry about." Coop said he really did not want Phoebe to push him away before he came home.

"So Ricky what do you say we fire up a potion and see if it does any good?" Mel asked knowing that they really needed to work on turning everyone back to normal. Not that they had been normal to begin with but anything was better than them being two.

"I like that idea but I call Huck being the one we test it out on." Ricky replied he wasn't putting himself in harm's way to test a potion out.

"I agree we're not using my boyfriend to test potions out on. Just because Ro lets you do things like that to him doesn't mean I'm going to let you do it to Ricky." Patty agreed with her boyfriend.

Mel rolled her brown eyes. "Oh please Charlie it was one potion and that was just when he was trying to remember being kidnapped." She scoffed.

Huck raised his hand shyly "I think that I get a say in this and there is no way in hell you are testing out your experiments on me that is dangerous. I'll be the first person to admit that I like to live dangerously but not like that I don't. I favor the kind of danger that might get me arrested not the kind that might get me killed or turned into a child."

"Oh relax Huck don't be so dramatic I won't let them test any of their potions out on you." Prue assured him.

Chris and Henry were bottling up their potions that they had made. They didn't know if they were going to need them or if they were going to work but it was better to be safe than sorry. They didn't want to run into something that they couldn't combat because they had been too lazy to put any extra work into it.

"Peanut we about ready to rock and roll?" Henry asked his cousin once he had the last potion in a vial.

"Yeah we're are ready to lock and load. All we have to do is orb our asses out of here and we will be golden." Chris replied.

Henry turned to Jake "Coop I hate to do this to you but hand your brother over we need to get out of here before we get in trouble for being gone so long."

Jake kissed Brady on top of his head "Bye Brady I'll be back really soon I promise I'm coming back." He said locking eyes with both of his parents as he spoke.

"Yeah this shouldn't take very long we'll be back in time to help you guys out if you need a hand." Chris said more to Mel than to anyone else. With that they orbed out without another word.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Prue and Lilly finally had it out I thought it was about time Lilly has been asking for it. Jake got tricked into going back home by Henry and Chris that was pretty slick of them. Jake couldn't be more thrilled about having Brady as a little brother. Ben has yet to come back with any information about what happened to the younger kids so there is no telling what he is doing. I don't even think I want to know what they were doing in a cemetery. Until next time please review.


	6. Fixing The Problem

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fixing the Problem

"Does anyone care to tell me how the hell we got stuck with the shitty detail?" Wyatt asked a little of his navy days coming out when he spoke. They were on a boat in the middle of the swamp. They were supposed to be keeping an eye on the captain because Chris and Henry had something planned.

"Wuvey Bear we got stuck with this detail because I didn't want to run around a cemetery in the dark. This was the easier of the two options. Besides that we should be thankful that we didn't have to go home and deal with the aunts." Liz pointed out kissing him on the nose.

"See now why must we always be subjected to the two of you making out?" Parker asked making a disgusted face.

"Really what you two do in the privacy of your own bedrooms is your own damn business." Calleigh agreed with him. Not that they really disagreed about anything it was kind of sick actually how well they got along.

Liz arched an eyebrow at them "Really I think that would be you transferring what you feel for Parker onto me and Wy."

Parker rolled his eyes and made a sound like the very idea of being with Calleigh disgusted him. "Whatever Liz I think you should leave the whole playing cupid thing to Prue. I can only stand one woman dealing with my love life at a time and as of right now Prue has that spot sewn up tight."

"Parker I think it is about time that you started dating someone." Wyatt professed solemnly.

Parker put his head in his hands and sighed "You are my third oldest sister made over dude. Phoebe has been on me about that for months." He groaned.

"Then I think you should listen to Aunt Phoebe and start playing the field." Liz chimed in.

"Parks do you want to?" Calleigh asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not as long as it gets them to leave me alone." Parker said making a gesture with his hand that told her to go ahead and spill her guts.

But of course Calleigh couldn't just spill her guts she had to show. She pulled Parker into a passionate kiss before pulling away. "Parks and I have been dating for three months."

"Oh Prue is going to have your asses for doing this behind her back. Along with two other people I know so have no fear you won't be alone when she goes on the warpath." Wyatt said the dumb blonde really couldn't keep his mouth shut it was like impossible for him to do.

Liz glared daggers at him. "Wy doesn't know what he is talking about right now." she was going to beat him when they got some alone time. He knew better than to say anything to anyone about Val and Troy.

"So you guys are cool with this?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah we're cool with this we have no room to talk at all." Liz replied because Wyatt took her earlier look as his cue to keep his mouth shut.

"So they call this a haunted swamp tour? Because I have yet to see anything to scare me." Parker asked trying to take some of the attention off of him he didn't like it at all.

"I'm sure that there is a ghost of a clown around here somewhere that I can dig up for you." Wyatt said Liz's talking ban didn't cover teasing Parker about his fear of clowns.

"I've told you I don't know how many times about talking about fucking clowns in front of me Wyatt it's not funny at all." Parker raged at his older nephew.

"Alright just focus everyone we're supposed to be keeping an eye on this damn captain." Calleigh said trying to get them back on track.

"Right I hope we don't have to keep going at this much longer because I am bored and I am tired I want to go home." Wyatt bitched.

* * *

"You're sure that this is a good idea?" Ricky asked casting a glance in Mel's direction.

"Nope but I don't see where we have another choice." Mel replied.

"Does either one of you want to volunteer to do this?" Patty asked them both.

"I'll tell you this much it isn't going to be me we don't know what that is going to do." Huck said making no bones about it.

"So then I guess we draw straws." Mel suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like the only fair way to me." Ricky replied.

"I personally don't think that any of us should be drinking that potion." Patty said. They were all standing around in the sunroom looking down at a potion vial.

"Look it's not that big a deal. We have the antidote to it and if it doesn't work we'll give that to you." Mel threw out there.

A smile crossed Ricky's face. "I say we have the junior member of this little expedition do it."

"I already told you there is no way in fucking hell that I am drinking that." Huck said forcefully crossing his arms over his chest.

Ricky shook his head "I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Uncle Henry I don't think that us doing one little experiment on him is going to hurt him."

" I second that motion if he is going to hang around with us then he is going to have to pull his own weight." Patty agreed with her boyfriend.

"Hey Uncle Hen come in here for a minute we have a job for you." Mel called out to her youngest uncle.

Henry came into the sunroom a moment later and he saw the way they were all looking at him. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

"Well you were worried that you weren't going to be of much help. We found a way for you to help out." Mel informed him.

"I think that I should be very afraid but what do you need me to do?" Henry asked resigned to his fate.

Patty picked up the potion off of the table and showed it to him "We need you to drink this daddy." She said sweetly she knew how to get things out of him when she needed to.

Henry couldn't refuse her anything she asked for when she asked him like that. He took the potion from her. "Fine but if I die from this I am going to haunt all four of you every night for the rest of your lives." He said before he uncorked the vial and downed the contents.

"Well so far so good." Huck ventured of course a second later white orbs enveloped Henry and he now looked to be a teenager.

Mel sighed and rolled her eyes "Huck you opened your fucking mouth a moment too soon."

Huck shrugged sheepishly "We can look on the bright side at least drinking the potion didn't kill him." He offered not knowing what else to say.

"It's a damn good thing because the aunts are going to kill us when they find out what we did to him." Ricky replied.

"Exactly and it sure has been nice knowing you three." Patty agreed. They were in deep shit this time and they were going to have to face the music sooner rather than later.

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Jake stood out in front of what looked like a hunting cabin. Their faces were streaked with black and green paint. They were dressed in camouflage and Chris had a bag on his back that contained everything that they might need.

Henry was down on one knee he had a flashlight gripped between his teeth and he had the tools he needed to pick the lock on the door in front of him. He wore a look of pure concentration on his face. Really he should have let Jake do it he was better at picking locks. "And we're in." he announced after a moment.

"Finally I thought we were still going to be out here when he came back." Jake bitched and he went to step inside the door.

Chris grabbed his arm to stop him from making another move. "Don't be stupid Cookie Dough give us a minute to make sure there is no alarm to trip." He cautioned him. He reached into the bag and he pulled out an aerosol can that he tossed to Henry.

Henry sprayed the contents of the can into the doorway checking for the lasers that could trip any alarm system but he didn't see any. "We're in the clear we can move in now." he said tossing the can back to Chris.

Chris caught it with a smirk and put it back in the bag. "Now you can go in Coop."

Jake looked between both of his older cousins they looked like a couple of kids in a candy store. "Something tells me that you both are enjoying this way too much." He said rolling his eyes as he walked through the door.

"We don't just enjoy this Coop we live to get to do shit like this." Henry corrected him as he looked around the living room they had stepped into. It was pretty much everything you would expect to see in a hunting lodge. There were stuffed deer head and fish mounted on the walls.

"Dude check out that massive bass up on the wall." Chris exclaimed when he caught sight of the biggest bass he had seen in his entire life.

Henry turned his attention to what his unofficial big brother was looking at "Holy fucking shit we have got to find out what lake that was caught on so you and I can do some serious fishing." He exclaimed.

Jake stood in between his cousins and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Alright I know that you two boys are very excited but we have a reason we are here. So demons now and fishing later." he suggested.

"Right so if I were going to be into voodoo or something like that. Where would I keep all of my shit?" Henry asked trying to get back on task.

Chris thought about it long and hard for a moment before he answered. "I think I saw a cellar when we were walking up and that would be as good a place as any." He replied. That was the best he could come up with.

"So lets go check the cellar boys I want to get out of here before my boss comes back." Jake said happily. He still wasn't too happy with Henry but it was better being stuck with him and Chris than it was being stuck with his sister and Lilly.

They walked out of the house and made sure they closed the door behind them so no one knew that they had been there. They made their way to the side of the house where Chris had saw the cellar. From somewhere in the distance an owl hooted.

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin and he grabbed hold of Chris's arm. "What the fuck was that?" he asked.

Chris had to stifle a laugh "Jesus jumpy much Coop?" he asked prying his younger cousin's hand off of his arm.

"No I just didn't know what that was." Jake said trying to sound all macho after he had just squealed like a little school girl.

"Dude it was an owl relax. C. Perry I hope that there is a crowbar in that magic bag of yours. Because that is the only way we are getting into this cellar." Henry said as he was trying to figure out the best way to open the cellar doors.

Chris pulled a crowbar out of the bag and tossed it to his cousin. "Here you go Hank."

Henry caught it "Thank you very much Chris." He replied and he set to work on busting the chain that was on the doors. That didn't work out so well for him. "Oh fuck it." He yelled out after a moment and he used his powers to blow up the chain.

"I hope you feel better after that little outburst of yours." Chris smirked at him.

"Hell yeah I feel tons better Chrissy. Now lets get a move on I want to get this over with." Henry said grinning right back at him.

All three men turned on the flashlights they had with them and they quickly descended the stairs into the cellar. The cellar had the usual cobwebs and bugs but other than that it looked normal. That was until the beams of their flashlights hit the alter where this guy obviously practiced his voodoo rituals.

"Let this be a lesson to me I should have been betting on this because I was right." Chris said snapping his fingers. He didn't notice but he was starting to slur his words that was one of the side effects of the damn pills he just took.

"Alright I think that we've seen all that we need to see. Lets get out of here." Henry said he really didn't want to touch anything or get caught down there.

"Right back to the houseboat. This is seriously creeping me out." Jake said shimmering out before either of his older cousins had a chance to object.

"Then I guess we're getting the fuck out of dodge." Henry said shrugging his shoulders.

"I second that motion Hank." Chris slurred really bad this time.

Henry looked at him and rolled his eyes he had told him not to take that many pills but he never listened. "Lets go Peanut before you hurt yourself."

"Ok I'm orbing, I'm orbing." Chris said orbing out to prove his point.

Henry shook his head and sighed "I should be made a saint for putting up with all of this." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ow Chuck that hurts don't do that again." Prue whined when Chuck pressed a rag onto the gash she had over her eye.

"Prue I've got to clean the wound so I can bandage it." Chuck replied.

"But Chip it hurts really bad." Prue complained again.

"You should have thought about that before you and Lilly decided to go a round like you're a couple of prize fighters." Bianca pointed out. They were on Jake's houseboat waiting for the others to show up.

"But B I didn't start it I'm a Halliwell you know I can just walk away when someone gets in my face." Prue pleaded her case.

"How well I know that Prue my boyfriend has a temper like no other. But you really need to learn to walk away sometimes." Bianca replied.

"So this whole thing is my fault now?" Prue asked miffed that Bianca would suggest such a thing.

Bianca took a deep breath she knew first hand that you had to have the patients of a saint to deal with a Halliwell. "Prue I'm not saying that this is all your fault. This is far from being all of your fault Lilly is older and she should know better than to start with you but you also need to just walk away sometimes."

"Tell that shit to the back of my head B. I honestly think that she was trying to kill me." Lilly groaned as she pressed an ice pack to the back of her head.

"If that is the case then she is going to have to take a number and stand in line because I would love to kill you right now." Roman told his sister as he tended to her wounds.

Troy just stood and shook his head as he looked between both young women. Had he really been betting he would have cleaned house. Other than the gash over her eye and a shiner there was nothing wrong with Prue. Lilly on the other hand had a black eye, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and a wide assortment of bruises. "I still say that it is a damn shame that Chris and Hank weren't around they are going to be so distraught that they missed it."

"Troy shut your stupid ass mouth right now you're not helping matter any." Bianca flared at him.

Luckily for them Jake shimmered in a moment later followed closely by Chris and Henry. Chris's orbing was just a tad bit off and no one other than Henry noticed though because he was the only one who knew that there was anything wrong with him.

"Ok I'll ask Prue what the fuck happened to you?" Jake asked when he got a good look at his older sister.

"Jakie lets just say that you don't want to know and we'll leave it at that." Prue responded.

"So I see that you and Lilly got into a fight and of course Chris and I missed it. Here is the deal I will heal anything important but the bruises stay. Because the aunts are going to kill you guys." Henry said taking charge since Chris was obviously not in a position to. He healed everything major that was wrong with Lilly and then he did the same for Prue. Leaving only the minor stuff because he seriously wasn't going to mess with them. He on the other hand had no problem with letting his Aunt Piper loose on them.

"So what are we up against?" Bianca asked allowing her boyfriend to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"We would be up against voodoo." Chris announced solemnly. He had yet to notice that he was slurring his words. Nobody else had really noticed either but Henry sighed again.

"That actually makes my day it's nice to be up against something other than demons for a change." Roman said he was really excited by the prospect of getting to do something different.

"Roman that is ridiculous that you are that excited but then again I forgot that you and the family nerd used to hang out all the time and research magic." Prue said rolling her eyes she was referring to Chris while she and Henry were both smart and not ashamed of the fact. Chris had been a tad bit of a nerd in high school.

"I resent that I am was not a nerd I just liked to study different things from time to time that is how I stayed ahead of the game." Chris defended himself though his words were not coming out as clearly as he thought they were.

Right at the moment Wyatt, Liz, Parker, and Calleigh orbed in.

"Thank God you guys are out of there we could only stall that guy for so long." Wyatt said wiping his brow in relief.

Parker narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed "There was no we to it I was the one who took the fall in the water and now thanks to you my phone no longer works." It was then that everyone noticed that he was dripping wet.

"Oh come on we needed a distraction and that was the only thing I could think of." Wyatt defended himself but he didn't offer Parker any apology.

"But you didn't have to push me in the swamp for all you know I could have been dinner for some alligator." Parker huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Parks you're being a tad bit dramatic we had to stall him so the ninja boys didn't get caught. Had it just been the dynamic duo alone they would have been fine but they had Jake with them." Liz pointed out to him.

Parker's teeth were chattering because he was starting to get cold. "Well when I get sick from this I don't want to hear your damn explanations then."

"Parks relax it will be fine." Calleigh said laying a hand on his shoulder while she stared daggers at Wyatt for putting her boyfriend in danger.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head at the whole mess. He couldn't leave his older brother alone for five seconds or he was doing something off the wall. "Wyatt that is it I'm not leaving you alone anymore you don't know how to act without supervision." Now he really sounded like a drunk who was well into his cups.

Prue finally took notice that her favorite cousin was slurring like a drunk "What the fuck is wrong with you Chris? Did you go off and get drunk while you were at the manor?" that was the only thing that could explain his recent behavior. He had been fine before he left. Sure he had looked a little tired and rundown but he didn't seem like he was drunk.

Chris looked down at the floor sheepishly because he could feel Hank's gaze on him. He had told him not to take that many pills but as usual he hadn't listened. Then again what had Hank expected? He was a Halliwell he wasn't well known for his listening skills. "Oh I would be hopped up on painkillers." He answered nonchalantly like it was no big deal and it happened everyday.

Wyatt looked at his baby brother concern etched deep in his face and it could be seen in his blue eyes. He went to Chris and checked his pupils, which were dilated to the size of small plates. He heaved a great sigh he didn't know what he was going to do with that boy sometimes. Lately it seemed like he had been keeping something from him. "Chris what in the fucking world possessed you to take painkillers?" he asked he was a little worried that his brother was turning into a prescription pill addict.

"I had a killer fucking headache Wy." Chris answered like it was no big deal. Henry held his breath when Chris said that he was going to kill Prue for ever asking him what was wrong with him. Because one of Wyatt's next questions was sure to be why he hadn't told him about the headaches.

"I told you not to take three of those pills but you don't ever listen to me." Henry bit out sarcastically this whole mess could have been avoided if he would have just did as he was told. He was starting to see why Piper got upset with them when they didn't listen.

The doctor in Wyatt took over now as he checked his brother's pulse it was normal thank God. "Hank show me what he took." He ordered his oldest male cousin. He at least hoped that he would have some sense when his brother was acting like a fool.

Henry produced the bag of pills that he carried in his pocket. "Here you go." He said handing the bag over.

Wyatt took the pills from his cousin and studied them for a moment "No wonder you're acting like you're drunk Chris. You have no idea how incredibly fucking stupid taking three of these pills was. You're lucky that you're still up and walking around." He flared he had always credited his brother with having more sense than that.

"Wyatt I had to do something I had the headache from hell." Chris defended himself he was a grown man he didn't have to answer to his brother.

"Chris how long have you been having these headaches?" Wyatt asked he knew that it had to have been a long time. Because headaches like that just didn't start over night. Again he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been keeping something from him.

"A few months now. I went to the doctor about a month ago and he gave me those pills." Chris replied he didn't have to tell his brother everything.

Wyatt looked at him a little bit of hurt in his eyes "Chris why didn't you tell me?" he asked he didn't like it that Chris had been keeping things from him. They told each other almost everything.

"Because I had it under control Wy I didn't want to worry you." Chris reasoned with his brother and that much was true he didn't like everyone to be worried over him.

"You still should have told me." Wyatt maintained stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris felt himself getting mad at his brother for some reason. "Look Wy you don't have to know everything about everything that goes on in my life I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He flared Wyatt drove him nuts with his over protective streak.

Bianca let out a loud wolf whistle "That is enough out of both of you for right now and I mean it. There have been enough fights to last for one day. Now Chris just close your eyes and take a nap while Parker gets a shower and borrows some of Jake's clothes. I don't want to be at this all night."

"Parks the bathroom is right back there." Jake said pointing in the direction the bathroom was.

"Thanks Jake." Parker said as he made his way down the hall.

"So Hank tell me what the plan is I know that if anyone has a plan you do." Liz said turning to Henry.

"Yeah I have a plan just wait until Parker gets back out here I don't want to explain it more than once." Henry replied leaving the matter rest for a moment he only hoped that this plan worked.

* * *

The Charmed Ones were right in the middle of dealing with the mess that Huck, Mel, Patty, and Ricky had made with Henry when not only did all the guys come orbing in the house. But Derek, Eva, and Nicole came through the side door.

"Henry drink your potion so you will turn back to normal." Paige ordered her husband who to put it mildly was being a pain in the ass. She was glad that they hadn't met as teenagers because they would have been so much trouble together.

"I don't want to drink my potion Paige. I don't know if you guys are trying to poison me or not." Henry said defiantly it was a miracle that he ever made it to adulthood with the way he acted.

"Do I want to know why Henry is supposed to be drinking a potion?" Nicole asked really not sure that she wanted to know.

"I'll tell you this much I'm willing to bet good money that they were trying out a potion on him." Cole said for some reason being in the same room as Nicole made his heart beat faster and slower all at the same time.

"And you would be right. They managed to turn him into a teenager but he remembers everything about his adult life." Piper chimed in.

"So I'm hoping beyond hope right now that you know where my youngest two children are right now." Eva said hopefully.

Phoebe bit her lip "Yeah about that you really don't want to know."

"What the hell did Ricky and Em do this time?" Derek asked he really didn't want to know all three of his kids had a tendency to get into trouble.

"Really and truly they didn't do anything Derek. But somehow Emily got turned into a two year old. Ricky, Huck, Mel, and Charlie have been trying to figure out a way to turn her and the others back all afternoon." Prue explained.

"While we took over their jobs. Seriously Piper you need to think about giving those kids a raise. They work their asses off." Leo said he and the guys had, had more than a little trouble trying to do their hobs.

"I now remember why I became a cop I couldn't hack it as a waiter." Andy informed the room.

"And I always sucked at bartending so it's a good thing that I became a lawyer." Cole replied.

"I'll be honest I don't know how Mel does all that she does it's confusing as hell." Coop said he was the one who had gotten roped into doing her job because none of the other guys wanted to give it a try.

"Mel has a nice little incentive to do a good job her boyfriend is the head chef. If only I'd thought of it years ago. The kitchen runs so much more smoothly now. I'm fairly sure that he has been threatened with death if he doesn't do what he is supposed to do." Piper replied.

"Yeah your daughter has power over my son and I don't even want to think about it." Eva said shaking her head.

"That power is mutual. Roman bless his heart can talk her out of some of the shit that she does." Piper retorted.

Paige stared daggers at her husband again. "Henry drink your potion." She said this time more firmly than before.

"I'm seriously not drinking this Paige I don't know what's in it." Henry argued with her. He wasn't stupid he wasn't about to drink something when he didn't know what was in it.

Derek shook his head he knew how to fix him. Before Henry knew what was happening Derek had him pinned on the floor with his knee in the center of his chest and he had his arms pinned to the floor. "A little help here I've got him down now someone needs to give him the potion."

"I'm telling you that you're all fucking nuts if you think I'm drinking that." Henry said while he struggled to get out of Derek's hold.

When he opened his mouth that was the only opening that Cole needed and he poured the potion in his mouth before plugging his nose and putting his hand over his mouth. "Now Henry the way I see it you have two choices you can either swallow that or pass out from lack of oxygen. If I were you I would choose the former option." He said.

Henry made a show of gulping down the potion in his mouth. A second later white orbs enveloped him and he went back to looking like he had in his late twenties. "Ok I'm back to normal Cole you and Derek can both get your fat asses off of me."

"Alright I'm sorry but you were being difficult." Derek said getting up off of Henry.

"Derek now I'm scared when I think about how you get the kids to mind." Eva said her hands on her hips.

"Eva really I never man handle our kids. Now I have been known to crack Chuck upside his head and I did some interesting things to him when he was a teenager. But I have never done anything like that to your babies don't worry." Derek assured her.

Nicole arched her eyebrow but she didn't say anything to them about it instead she addressed Piper. "Piper I don't guess you happen to know where either of my children are do you?" she asked hopefully she hadn't heard from either of them all day and she was worried about them.

"Nicole they are in New Orleans. They found Jake and of course that boy ran into a demon or something so they had to help him out with that. I don't know how long they will be down there but they should be back soon." Piper answered her friend.

"I'm not even going to ask because this time I don't want to know." Nicole said making no bones about it.

"Yes my son seems to find trouble wherever he goes I don't know how he does it. It is a gift really one I wish he would return to whoever gave it to him." Phoebe said just the thought of some of the things that boy did made her head hurt.

Cole shoved his hands in his pockets for some reason he felt like a teenager again when he got around Nicole. "So was Dom a good boy?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

"Dom is very good Cole it's his little buddies that aren't so good all the time. The about gave Maria fits and she has a four year old. But they are all in the living room right now with Mel, Charlie, Ricky, and Huck if you want to go see him." Paige replied she was really trying hard to be civil to Cole and it was easier for her than it was for Prue.

"Those four with a room full of kids this I think I have to see." Nicole said.

Cole gave her a mock bow "Well my lady if you so wish you can accompany me." he said offering her his arm and she took it.

"This might be me needing to mind my own business but I think those two like each other." Phoebe said when they were out of ear shot.

"Phoebe don't start I think you need to draw the line at helping your ex-husband find a date." Prue cautioned her sister.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Pheebs Prue. I think they do like each other. God knows it's about time too. She hasn't dated anyone since Tim left her and that was eighteen years ago." Derek replied he loved Nicole like a sister he wanted to see her happy.

"Well I know two certain people in this room who happen to be all about love that are going to stay out of it." Piper said putting her foot down she looked at Phoebe and Coop as she spoke.

"Sure Piper blame the cupid and the empath. For all we know we have to worry about Henry and Paige meddling." Coop said although he knew that he was going to have a talk with Phoebe about how best they could do their meddling. And then it hit him he knew where Prue got her meddling ways.

"Paige and Henry will do no such of a thing. I have to worry more about keeping my oldest daughter and your middle daughter out of jail for some of the things they do." Paige replied.

"Paige they are not that bad stop acting like they are." Phoebe said defensively.

"Right then add Penny and Emily in with those two bad things happen." Paige said trying to prove her point.

"Speaking of Em I think I'm going to check on that little demon. I remember how she was at this age." Derek said excusing himself.

"So I take it that you two haven't told your children yet." Piper said referring to the fact that they got married and Eva was pregnant.

"No we want to tell them all at the same time. But Lilly has been difficult lately it seems that she is always busy." Eva replied.

"No honey I think you have to face facts Lilly has been a bitch lately trust me I know she works for me. There is no living with her since she broke up with Jake. She has been so damn moody you would think she was a Halliwell." Piper retorted.

"Right well while you guys discuss that I'm going to go see what the plan of action is now." Henry said heading off for the living room.

* * *

Mel put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh "Wow Huck you look wow that is all I can say." Huck looked ridiculous but that was what happened when he let a bunch of two-year-old girls put makeup on him.

"Hush it Mel me, Penny, Val, Carly, and Emily are having a tea party. You're just jealous because you don't look as pretty as I do." Huck replied he was wearing a fake strand of pearls and clip on earrings. He also had on a big floppy hat with a flower on it. That was in addition to the lipstick and eye shadow he had let them put on him. He even had his pinky up on the hand that held his teacup.

Little Hailey had taken a shinning to Mel and she was sitting in her lap coloring. And surprising her Dom was sitting right next to her coloring instead of getting into mischief with his little friends. "That is why I took the well behaved kids." She informed him like he should have thought of that.

"Hey my group isn't that bad." Patty protested. She was sitting on the floor playing legos with Brady and Billy they were very easily amused.

"That is because you only have Brady and Billy. I got the terrible trio over here and they have put paint and glitter all over me." Ricky scoffed. He was finger painting with Jack, Alan, and Paige. "A little help here." he begged when Paige attacked him with some finger paint.

"Paige don't attack your Uncle Ricky with finger paint that's not nice." Mel warned her and she stopped what she was doing.

"You are going to make a great mom one day Mel." Ricky said thankful that he was no longer being attacked by a two-year-old wielding paint as a weapon.

"And I for one would hate to see what you let your kids do to you." Cole said trying to contain his laughter.

Dom heard his dad's voice and he abandoned his coloring. "Daddy." He yelled as he ran into Cole's open arms.

"Hi Dom I heard that you were the only one who has been a good boy all day." Cole said kissing his son on the head.

"That is not true Cole Hailey has been a good girl all day." Mel protested they were the only two that had been good the whole time.

"Mel I think that maybe after this experience you should open your own day care." Nicole said biting back laughter.

"No thank you Aunt Nicole I have had enough of these kids and I can't wait to get them turned back to the right age." Mel replied she didn't want to work with kids for a living that much she was sure of. She didn't really know what she was going to do at the moment but she knew that she didn't want to do that. She was seriously giving thought to going to Florida. And after the talk she and Patty had it was seeming more and more likely.

"Well now you see they are the right age and I think Huck might be the same age because he is looking good in that hat. Ricky I won't even ask what happened to you but it looks like you got into a fight with the tooth fairy and lost." Derek commented to his son.

"You're really funny dad you try entertaining all these kids and see what you let them do to you." Ricky replied a little gruffly he was starting to get crabby.

Emily broke out in a big grin when she saw her dad standing there "Daddy." She squealed and went running to him.

Derek scooped her up in his arms like she weighed nothing and he spun her around. "Hello princess I hope that you've been a good girl today." He said kissing her all over her face. He missed when she was this little and all her problems could be fixed by a kiss from him. Sadly things were no longer that simple.

"She wasn't good but she was no worse than the rest of them have been. I think Maria went to check herself into the psych ward." Patty replied to that.

"Maria is really very dramatic sometimes I don't know how her and B are related. She is very sweet and B is just B." Henry said as he came into the room. Carly went running to him when she saw him. He spun her around and then he tossed her up in the air.

"Hey I hope you all don't mind but we are trying to have a tea party here which you are interrupting." Huck said indignantly he was really getting into playing with the kids.

"Huck see the thing is I came in here to talk about what we're going to do to change them back." Henry reminded him. He realized that he was having fun but he would prefer it if he didn't have to raise his daughter and niece again not to mention Alan. Who was so busy tormenting Ricky that he didn't have time to pay attention to his dad.

"Well our potion worked it just did the opposite to you since you were the right age." Mel replied.

"So in theory it should work on them but we're really waiting to hear back from Greg. We really don't want to use a potion or spell on them unless we have to." Patty reasoned.

"Right because Em doesn't need anymore brain damage than she already has." Ricky agreed. He was again trying to fight off one of the kids who were after him with paint. Finally he grabbed hold of Alan and tickled him.

"Stop Ricky that isn't funny." Alan begged him.

"Well then you stop little man." Ricky countered.

"So we are waiting around on Greg then?" Henry asked just to be sure.

"Yes we are waiting on Greg dad and he hasn't even checked in, in hours. Maybe something happened to him." Patty said though she highly doubted it.

"Sharks don't eat their own kind." Mel commented dryly she really didn't like Ben or trust him. With good reason she just didn't know that.

"Mel if that were the case then demons wouldn't be after Coop and Chuck all the time." Derek pointed out to her.

"I was only joking Uncle Derek." Mel assured him even though she didn't sound like she had been joking.

"So I guess that we have no other choice." Henry said lamely he was really in over his head here.

"No we don't Uncle Henry. Because we can't risk a potion or spell unless we have no other choice." Huck said it was the smartest thing that had come out of his mouth in a long time.

"Dad you don't have to hang out in here you can go in the other room and be with mom just take both your Satan spawn with you." Patty said talking about her twin sister and her little brother.

"While I don't object to him taking Alan I would like Carly to stay. We are in the middle of a tea party I don't know why I can't make you people understand that." Huck said dramatically.

"Noah put a sock in it about your damn tea party I'm sick of hearing about it." Mel chided him.

"Sorry Mel I was just having a little bit of fun like you said we have no other choice." Huck said sheepishly.

"Come on boys put the kids down we're ruining their fun lets go back with the adults." Nicole said and they followed her out of the living room.

Paige walked over to Mel "Aunt Mel when is my mommy going to come back?" she asked.

Mel looked at the little girl confused for a moment "Sweetie your mommy wasn't here earlier." She said reasonably.

Paige looked around to make sure none of the others were listening even at two she was smart. But everyone else was too occupied to listen to her and Mel. "Yes she was she was talking to Aunt Maria."

Mel's eyes went wide as realization dawned on her she was talking about Bianca "Honey is B your mommy?" she asked the little girl so that no one else heard what they were talking about.

Paige nodded her little head. "Yes."

Mel groaned this was just wonderful she hated to think about the fight that the brothers from another mother were going to get into over this one. "Go back and play with Uncle Ricky baby your mommy will be back in a little bit I promise." She said. She so wasn't going to be the one who told Chris and Hank about this.

"Ok I love you Aunt Mel." Paige said seemingly placated for the moment.

"I love you too baby girl." Mel replied. This was a mess and she damn sure wasn't going to get in the middle of it. But she was going to talk to Paige about it when she got turned back to her right age. It did explain a lot like why she acted so much like Bianca and why she looked nothing at all like Julie.

"Hey monster sit back down here and paint with Uncle Ricky." Ricky said pulling Paige onto his lap.

"Charlie come here." Mel beaconed her cousin over to her.

"What Mel?" Patty asked when she was sitting next to her cousin.

"We have a little problem here as it turns out B is really Paige's mom." Mel reported to her.

"No shit I had my suspicions I wonder how the hell that one happened." Patty replied.

"I don't know but I sure as hell intend on finding out." Mel informed her she wasn't going to rest until she had a damn good answer to that question.

"Mel you know that Chris would never do to Hank what you're thinking he did. There is a good explanation for all of this. We'll get to the bottom of it. But I don't want you to worry about it too much. For all we know a demon was involved. Because B wouldn't do that to Hank either." Patty assured her cousin.

"I know I just hate being a Halliwell sometimes. Everything is so complicated. Hank is going to be crushed." Mel said stating the obvious.

"Here is the deal we won't worry about it unless we have to." Patty replied.

"Ok deal." Mel said and they shook on it. She knew deep down that her brother would never do anything to hurt her cousin but something huge must have happened.

* * *

_Chris groaned as he opened his eyes it was quite an effort it felt like they were weighed down by lead or something. His limbs were stiff and he couldn't seem to move them more than a couple of inches. _

"_I don't know why you're bothering with trying to move brother. You know that you're tied down." Lord Wyatt said he was standing over Chris. _

_As Chris's vision came into focus he could see that he was in one of his brother's torture chambers. It smelled of stale sweat and blood. "What do you want Wyatt?" he asked testily he wasn't in the mood to dear with the evil overlord that had once been his brother. _

"_I want the same as I always want Christopher I want you to join me." Wyatt answered like it wasn't a big deal. _

"_I would rather die than join you Wyatt on that point I would have thought I have made myself perfectly clear by now." Chris shot back at him with ice in his voice. _

_Wyatt shook his head at his little brother and put his hand over his heart "Christopher you wound me. You don't seem to see that together we would be unstoppable. I already have Carly, Penny, and Coop. It is only a matter of time before the rest of the family joins me." _

_Chris laughed out loud humorlessly at his delusional brother. "That was very funny Wyatt the rest of the family will never join you they would rather kill you." _

"_They don't have the power to kill me Christopher. Now this is your last chance. You can join me willingly or we can do this the hard way. But you will join me because I need you." Wyatt said conjuring an energy ball. That was a far cry form the tune he would sing later when he told his brother he didn't need him. _

"_I'm a Halliwell we like to play hardball Wyatt." Chris replied not even torture could make him join his brother. _

"_Very well then I tried to do this the nice way." Wyatt said as he threw the energy ball at his brother. _

Chris woke being shoved gently he narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Wyatt. He didn't want to treat him differently but he couldn't help it when he saw things like that. "What do you want Wy?"

"You need to wake up now." Wyatt said gently giving his brother a smile.

Chris felt himself soften towards Wyatt he couldn't help what he was seeing. "Sorry Wy like I said I had a killer headache and now I'm a little out of it."

"Don't worry about it baby brother." Wyatt said laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Chris couldn't reconcile his big brother with the monster in his flashbacks. His Wyatt was a big teddy bear with really tender feelings that got hurt easily. Like they just had when he snapped at him. "Hey you big jerk for the last time Jack and Mel are the babies not me." he protested.

"Says the baby who took three pills when I told him not to." Henry put his two cents in on the matter.

"Don't start that again right now you three we have bigger problems." Bianca reminded them like they had forgotten.

"Yes we all know that dumb fuck really doesn't know how to stay away from dark magic so we have to save him from himself once again." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"Lilly I will kick your ass again if you don't shut the fuck up right now." Prue hurled at her she really wasn't in the mood to hear anything else bad about her little brother.

"So that is why you two look like you went twelve rounds with a prize fighter." Liz said realization dawning on her.

"Yeah they beat the hell out of each other it was pretty epic." Troy informed her those two fighting had pretty much made his day and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Damn it leave it to a demon to make me miss a chick fight." Wyatt said snapping his fingers.

"Hey I am a woman not a chick get that through your thick skull Halliwell." Prue bitched at her cousin.

"Prue Wy didn't mean it just forget about it." Chuck said trying to calm her.

"Are we going to get to hear this plan that Hank has or not?" Parker asked he was drying his hair. He was dressed in a pair of Jake's jeans and a t-shirt.

"All in good time don't rush us. We have all the time in the world this isn't really life and death." Henry replied nonchalantly.

"We may have all the time in the world but I want to get this over with so I can go home and sleep in my own bed." Jake whined sounding for all the world just like Prue.

"Jakie you're coming home?" Prue asked him excitedly.

"Yeah Ladybug I'm coming home that is if we can ever get on with this." Jake said smiling at his older sister.

"Really it is time for you to state the plan." Roman agreed.

"Alright children gather round because you're going to love this one." Hank said a huge grin on his face. He really had a great plan this time.

* * *

A/N: So we have one more chapter until this thing is finished I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Paige let it slip to Mel who her mom really is and you can bet that she won't rest until she finds out just what the hell happened between Bianca and Chris. Huck is getting just a little too into playing with those kids. I think there might seriously be romance on the horizon for Cole and Nicole that could be a good thing or could be a bad thing. I don't think it's a good thing that they haven't heard from Ben for a while there is no telling what he has been up too I don't even think I want to know what he has been up to because it is never good. This whole voodoo thing seems like it is going a little too easily for the gang there might be a reason behind that and only a few of them know what it is. Jake is going to just a little pissed off in the next chapter with good reason though. Until next time please review.


	7. News

A/N: Thanks to Thunder 903 Melinda Faith Halliwell and Charmed Crazy for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: News

"Henry this was by far the worst one of your plans ever." Jake bitched at his older cousin.

"Well it's not like I had the time to come up with anything fancy I had to work with what I had here and I just didn't have enough time to plan." Henry retorted if they all hated his plans so much they should come up with plans of their own.

"Really Hank don't be redundant nobody likes that." Chris chided his cousin not that he really should have been. Because at the moment they found themselves in one of those situations where they should just be quiet.

"And nobody likes a wiseass either Peanut so shut up." Prue instructed him.

"Ladybug if that was the case you wouldn't have any friends at all." Parker pointed out to his oldest niece.

"You guys might want to shut the fuck up right about now. You pick the worst times to get into arguments. Lets discuss this later when we're not being held at gun point." Bianca said. They were all standing in the middle of Jake's boss's living room with their hands in the air.

"What I would like to know is who the hell you people all are and what the hell you're doing in my living room." A middle aged man demanded of them. He had a shotgun aimed at the thirteen.

Roman rolled his eyes he had about reached his quota of bullshit that he could stand for one day. He flung out his arm trying to throw the man into the wall using his powers but they didn't work. "Ok we're fucked my powers aren't working. Why aren't my powers working?" he said freaking out.

"Leave it to you to try to use your powers right now." Lilly said shaking her head at her brother.

"Really I'm going to agree with B I think you need to argue less and be more concerned with the fact that he is pointing a gun at us." Liz replied.

"I want some answers and I want them now." The man said swinging his gun around.

"I swear if I had answers I'd give them to you mister but I know nothing. They don't tell me anything I just do what they make me." Troy said throwing his friends under the bus.

"Maybe if you just put the gun down then we could all talk this out." Wyatt suggested.

Calleigh knowing the Roman had tried and failed to use his powers tried hers and she got the same result when she tried to use her telekinesis. "Ok my powers aren't working on him either we're seriously fucked."

"What the fuck are all you doing in my living room?" The man demanded again.

"I think that this may be an understatement but our bickering is just pissing him off more." Chuck said he really didn't want to say too much but he was finding it hard not to they were all going to get him killed one day.

"This is your last chance tell me what you're doing here or I start shooting." The man warned them.

"Chris you and Hen might want to start using some of your skills on him right about now." Wyatt said referring to the fact that they were cops. But Chris and Henry were both doubled over with laughter and then he looked over to see that the man with the gun was laughing too.

"Bret put the damn gun down before you hurt someone." Chris ordered the man and he lowered the gun.

"Well Chris I was only doing what you asked me to do." Bret said trying his best to sound innocent.

"Oh that is bullshit and you know it Bret. You like pointing that gun at people. It makes you feel powerful like you're still in the corps." Henry corrected him.

"Now listen here Hardcore I'm doing you and Deadeye a favor don't toy with me or I'll shoot you for real. God knows after how you were a pain in my ass nobody would blame me if I did." Bret replied.

"Wait a minute you three know each other?" Wyatt asked highly confused. But that was nothing new for him he was always confused about something.

"Yeah. Bret Smith this is my highly annoying brother Wyatt. Wy this is Master Sgt. Bret Smith USMC retired." Chris said making introductions.

"Alright I'm confused as hell now." Jake said raising his hand sheepishly.

"As am I Pete I thought you were too sick to work." Bret said addressing him.

Jake blushed and looked down at the floor. "Yeah about that my name isn't really Pete Valintine it's Jake Halliwell. Well actually it's Cooper Jacob Halliwell but you can just call me Jake."

"I know Deadeye and Hardcore filled me in when I talked to them earlier." Bret said like it was no big deal.

Liz fixed an accusing glare on Chris and Henry "You two had this whole thing set up didn't you?" she demanded of them. She had just spent a whole day running around for no reason.

"Yeah we knew and so did B. We knew that Bret was down here so we called him up to see if he knew a guy who was going by the last name of Valintine. Imagine our shock and surprise when he says not only does he know Pete but he works for him. So yeah we set it all up from there. We had to play this close to the vest sue us if you must." Henry replied dramatically.

"That still doesn't explain why our powers didn't work on him." Roman chimed in he was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get to chase after a witch doctor or something like that.

"Your powers don't work against me because I'm a good witch just like you are." Bret explained as if that answer should have been evident.

"Leave it to Bubba and Peanut to find the only guy who knew where Jake was." Prue comment dryly.

Bret arched an eyebrow at that "They call you Bubba and Peanut?" he asked highly amused by the exchange.

"Yes they do but that doesn't mean you can." Chris replied.

"I would never dream of it Deadeye." Bret said in a dismissive manner.

"This is ridiculous we just wasted a whole day doing nothing when we have problems at home." Lilly bitched she was just in a foul ass mood.

"Lilly shut your mouth before I have Prue kick your ass again." Roman informed his sister.

"Stop bringing that up Chris and I are very distraught that we missed the cat fight." Henry said sticking his bottom lip out.

"I'm going to show you a cat fight when I kick your ass Hank." Prue said showing him her fist.

"I know I say this all the time but I've got my money on Prue." Troy said making his usual wager.

"So do I but only because Hank refuses to hit a girl no matter how badly I keep demanding testing to make sure that Prue is indeed a girl." Roman joked it had been a while since they had a good fight.

"Ro shut up you're only jealous because my dick is bigger than yours." Prue got him good he couldn't even reply to that.

"Ok I don't even want to know where that came from. Ro maybe it would be best if you didn't antagonize Prue right now." Calleigh suggested.

"As much as I hate to admit it she has to have a point he can't be packing much or Mel wouldn't always be so bitchy." Lilly replied.

"Hey that is my baby sister you guys are talking about I don't find it funny." Wyatt protested.

"Neither do I Wy." Chris said indignantly.

"It could have been worse they could have said something about Em and Jack dating." Chuck said thankful that they hadn't mentioned that.

"I think that maybe we should drop this subject." Parker suggested it was making him very uncomfortable.

"Parker I love it that you tried but it's no use they always carry on like this and you know it." Bianca pointed out to him.

Jake scratched behind his ear "Good luck getting my sister to shut her mouth once she gets it started."

"I for one am with Parker his subject needs to be dropped right now." Liz said putting her foot down.

"So beings that you guys are here would you be interested in partying Corps style?" Bret asked if only to get them on another topic they were making him blush and he had been a Marine.

"Sure I think we can stay for a minute they have things under control at home." Henry answered.

"Good I know how fond you are of having those little jam sessions I'll get you the guitar." Bret said taking his guitar off the stand and handing it to Henry.

Henry settled himself down on the couch and strummed a few chords on the guitar. "Do you guys have anything you want to hear?" he asked.

"No Hank go on and play whatever you want." Chris answered for everyone.

Henry thought for a second before he started playing on tune on the guitar " _Usually take one last pass through town stop the car and touch the ground. Watch those streetlights swayin' in the breeze decorated store fronts rusty old gas pumps try to fill my mind up with somethin' before I go. Picture postcard memories you know they always make for good company._" He started the opening lines of Turning Home by David Nail.

"Great he has a guitar we might be here the rest of the night." Wyatt said dryly.

"_I don't know no town like the old town even when the miles are many I feel like I'm still around. Deep inside me like the rings through an old oak tree there somethin' bout a Sunday when I'm gone that keeps me turning home." _Henry's voice was smooth and mellow the truth be told he had played for Piper at P3 quite a few times when she couldn't find a band.

Chris decided that he would pick up the next verse for his cousin. "_I'm Standin' here beneath these billboard lights takes me back to those autumn nights home town bleachers packed real tight as we marched down the field. My feet would swing from a dropped tailgate out on airport road real late no one could walk a line real straight we usually made it home alright. And glory days I can't relive stories I'll never forget. And I don't know no friends like the old friends. Never seem to laugh now like I did with them. But deep inside me a piece of history yeah I hear their voices even though they're gone and it keeps me turning home." _ He wasn't too shabby a singer either he and Henry had a band together when they were kids.

Henry looked up from his strumming and locked eyes with Bianca and he gave her grin before he kept singing. "_Never twice the same way does it start and sure enough she stole my heart on that old gym floor spinnin' round and round one night. And though we both tried hard to wait we sure did love the taste of sweet love being made prayin' I got it right. Graduation came and went along with all the time we spent. I don't know no love like the first love. When I think about the best times she's the one I think of. Deep inside me though the taste is bittersweet I see her smilin' even though she's gone and it keeps me turning home. And it keeps me turning home, yeah it keeps me turning home." They both finished in perfect harmony. _

"Damn you two and all your sad songs give that damn thing to someone who is going to play something more upbeat." Prue nagged them.

Henry handed the guitar to her "Here you go Ladybug I shudder to think what you're going to play but go ahead." He said.

Bianca walked over to him and kissed him. "You know how much I love it when you sing."

"I know I was planning on getting lucky tonight so I figured I better butter you up." Henry replied making his eyebrows dance.

Chris just rolled his eyes at them but then again he was single so he pretty much hated everyone who wasn't. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head when he saw Prue attempting to play the guitar.

* * *

"Henry come on just concentrate I know that you can do this." Prue coached Henry.

Henry tried with all his might to move the glass on the table in front of him using his telekinesis but it was no use he couldn't get it to budge one inch. "It's no use Prue my damn powers are never going to work." He sighed.

"Yes they will you just have to give it time." Paige assured her husband laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I've had this power for a month when Mel had this same damn power for a month she had it under control." Henry groaned.

"Roman taught Mel how to use that power so don't get me started on how she learned it so quickly." Piper replied she didn't want to know how he got her to learn it so fast it only made her want to puke.

"Yeah I have teleorbing so don't look for any kind of help from me. The boys and Prue all learned that power through trial and error and then they taught the twins." Paige pointed out to him.

"Henry don't listen to your wife right now I have more than enough patience to teach you how to use your powers. You may want to try channeling your powers through your eyes for right now. It might be easier for you." Prue suggested to him.

"None of the cool kids do it like that and besides I don't want to get wrinkles around my eyes." Henry retorted he was really just trying to be funny he could give two shits less how he channeled his powers as long as they worked.

"Honestly Henry you get to bitch about your powers when you have the powers that I have. They pretty much suck and are good for nothing." Eva replied to that.

"Your powers aren't good for nothing Eva they are just frustrating like mine are." Phoebe corrected her friend.

"Melinda Paige Halliwell get your ass in the kitchen for a minute I need to talk to you." Prue yelled out to her niece.

Mel came into the kitchen a moment later "Yes Aunt Prue." She said sweetly.

"I was just wondering how it is you learned how to use your telekinesis so damn fast." Prue answered her.

"I just had to figure out my trigger and once I did that the rest came naturally. For me the trigger for that power is the same as it is for molecular combustion. When I get pissed all I have to do is focus on which power I want to use and the rest is a done deal. But like when I want to freeze something that is more of a defensive power so fear is pretty much the trigger for that." Mel explained.

"Yeah I know that anger is the trigger for that power that isn't what I asked you. I asked how you learned it so fast." Prue repeated herself.

"Roman taught me and I really don't think you want to know anymore than that." Mel replied.

"Now I'm really curious." Phoebe said but it was her business to know everything about everyone else.

"Aunt Phoebe you only want to know because I said you don't want to know." Mel had a point there.

"Do you think that you'll be able to help your uncle? Because he isn't listening to me." Prue asked.

"Yes I can teach him I just can't teach him right now because I have things to worry about. Greg has another thirty minutes before I do something drastic." Mel replied.

"Yeah I'm kinda worried about him. He should have been back by now I hope nothing bad happened to him." Phoebe said worried about her son.

"Aunt Pheebs I'm sure that he is fine. Things like this just take time sometimes. The underworld is a very big place. There is nothing to worry about though he knows how to handle himself." Mel assured her.

"Yeah Pheebs Mel has a point he is fine. I would be more worried about what your oldest daughter is doing right now. Because her and those two boys together is not a good combination." Paige said trying to get her sister's thoughts to shift.

"Yeah I guess you're right I just can't help but worry because they is still something big out there waiting for them and I don't want Greg getting caught in the crossfire he has nothing to do with this." Phoebe said not knowing how wrong she was. Ben was what the thirteen needed to worry about.

"So tell me what are Leo, Coop, Cole, and Derek in there doing?" Nicole asked she knew how those four men were so she could only imagine what they were doing.

"Lets see Uncle Derek is helping Dom, Billy, and believe it or not Paige build something with legos. Huck was nice enough to invite Uncle Coop to the tea party he is having with Val, Carly, Penny, and Em. Dad is coloring with Hailey and Brady. And then Cole is playing something with Jack and Al." Mel replied.

"Do I want to know what my son is doing right now?" Eva asked her.

"He is probably somewhere trying to hide since those kids have been torturing him. Now if you were talking about my boyfriend then I have no clue where he is right now or what he is doing but shudder when I think about it." Mel replied she knew damn good and well that Eva was talking about Ricky.

"No I was talking about Ricky since I'm not talking to Ro right now. It seems that I have to make an appointment if I even want to see him anymore but I doubt you would know anything about that." Eva retorted sarcastically.

"Nope you're right Aunt Eva I don't know a damn thing about that. But for what it's worth I did tell him that he needs to see you more than he does." Mel replied a grin on her face.

"Well if he doesn't listen to me and you there is always the chance that he will listen to your mom." Eva suggested.

Piper shook her head "Hell no I'm not getting in the middle of you two and that boy. He does what I ask him to do and that is all I care about. Although it would be nice to know that I will have my head chef there any time I need him."

"So Mel I have to ask you has this little experience made you want to have kids any time soon?" Paige asked her niece in a joking tone.

Mel looked at her youngest Aunt like she was crazy. "Not only no Aunt Paige but fuck no. For starters I'm too damn young to even think about having kids. And second of all I'm a Halliwell I run the risk of any children I have acting like those monsters in there. I think that I will wait awhile on that one but thanks for asking."

"So I guess my only hope of having any grandchildren within the next ten years is Ricky." Eva mused to herself.

"Now don't get me wrong Aunt Eva I love the retard I can't help it. But he knows that two things have to happen before I will even think about marrying him. I have to finish college and he has to get rid of that damn chair." Mel explained.

"Melinda you are eighteen years old you don't know what love is yet." Piper said rolling her eyes.

Mel looked at her mother incredulously "So in this family being emotionally retarded when it comes to your feelings for someone is encouraged. Because I'm pretty sure that it took Wyatt ten years to know what everyone else knew all along."

Piper was beat and she knew it "Touché Mel. Very well played. There is no way I could deny you if I wanted to that was such a me thing to say."

Mel rubbed her temples "Mom not helping at all I realize that I am a carbon copy of you but I don't need to be reminded of that all the time."

"Right you have children to get back to so go do that I'm about ready to call one of your brothers and see what is taking them so damn long." Piper ordered her.

* * *

Huck was still dressed in his tea part outfit he was pretty much having the time of his life. Coop looked at the young man and shook his head. "Huck how did you get roped into doing this?" he asked.

"I was not roped into having a tea party thank you very much I am enjoying myself." Huck replied as if that wasn't evident from the grin on his face.

"I can see that Huck forgive me that was my mistake." Coop said shaking his head.

"See what I think is you're jealous because I look so pretty and you don't." Huck joked he was seriously enjoying himself a little too much.

"That's it right there Huck I'm jealous that I don't have a sweet hat like the one you're wearing right now." Coop agreed with him.

Derek was laying in the floor with Dom, Billy, and Paige building a bridge out of legos. "Now what we need to do is check the bridge for structural integrity." He said as he started prodding different points on the bridge.

"So it won't break if Godzilla walks on it?" Dom asked his eyes wide with wonderment.

"Exactly Dom we don't want our bridge to break if Godzilla walks on it." Derek agreed being an engineer he was getting way too into playing with the blocks.

"What about if King Kong walks on it Uncle Derek?" Billy asked a little worried about the safety of his bridge.

Derek reached over and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry buddy it will be just fine this could stand up to King Kong and Godzilla both at the same time." He assured the little boy.

"But what about a whole army of zombies?" Paige asked she was so her father's daughter Chris couldn't deny her if he wanted to.

Derek chuckled to himself a little bit. "It would survive an army of zombies too Paige." She seemed to be placated by that answer.

Leo meanwhile was sitting on the floor with Hailey and Brady coloring. He was enjoying himself too. He missed Mel being that little she was the only one of his kids who would sit still long enough to color. He was coloring a picture from Sleeping Beauty.

"What kind of picture are you coloring Uncle Leo?" Brady asked looking up from the Ninja Turtle he was coloring.

"I'm coloring this picture of a prince and a princess for your Aunt Piper." Leo replied he knew that Piper would get a kick out of it.

"It's very pretty." Hailey said looking up from her own picture.

"Thank you Hailey." Leo replied smiling at the young girl.

"You're welcome." Hailey said turning back to her picture.

Cole and Ricky were on the other side of the room playing army men with Jack and Alan. Ricky really had nothing better to do so he figured he might as well enjoy himself a little bit.

"Ricky I think that you and Jackie are cheating." Cole stated a smirk on his face.

"How are we cheating Cole?" Ricky asked him incredulously.

"Al and Me have barbed wire up and you guys are crossing into our camp like it's nothing but we can't get into yours." Cole said stubbornly.

"Me and Jackie have wire cutters to cut your barbed wire with and you'll never get into our camp because we have our tanks guarding it." Ricky replied as if it should have been obvious to Cole.

"Like I said you two are cheaters." Cole repeated himself.

"Think what you want Cole but you're only mad because Jack and I are better at this than you and Al are." Ricky maintained.

"I hate to tell you two boys this but I don't think Jack and Al care either way." Mel said coming back into the room. She pointed down at her cousin and little brother who were playing nicely together at the moment.

"The thought had crossed my mind too Mel but I'm too tired to argue with them over it right now." Patty said from her perch on the couch.

Mel looked deep in thought for a moment "Well in case anyone was wondering Greg only has a few more minutes before I call the cousins home from their little adventure."

"Mel if we go running to them now they are never going to trust us to be able to take care of demons on our own." Ricky pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I really don't feel like tracking him down myself and I would really rather not use a spell on them. So that doesn't leave us with many options. Unless of course the aunts do it and that is out of the question I don't care if they are invincible right now." Mel retorted she really wasn't in a good mood and she didn't want to deal with all of this.

* * *

"Guys I realize that this is the first chance we have had in like forever to cut loose but we really need to think about getting back." Liz said looking down at her watch she was a little worried about the younger kids.

"Lizzie is right you guys we never know what kind of trouble they decided to get into without us there to watch them." Wyatt agreed not that anyone expected him to disagree with anything Liz said.

"Bret my very whiny partners in crime happen to be right for once in their lives. We do need to get home since there is no telling what kind of a mess our younger siblings have managed to get themselves into." Chris addressed his friend.

"Say no more Deadeye you lead your troops man." Bret replied.

"You can take the boy out of the Corps but you can't take the Corps out of the boy." Henry commented dryly.

"Hardcore I thought that you would have been a grizzled old drill instructor by now." Bret said shaking his head at him.

"I would be but my mommy wouldn't let me go on active duty I was threatened with death." Henry answered him sheepishly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes "I never will understand any of you jarheads for as long as I live." That was the wrong thing to say in a room full of marines.

"Oh Wy you're in trouble now you should have just kept your mouth shut." Liz told her boyfriend.

Bret turned to Chris "What is his problem?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have one word for you Navy." Chris said simply.

"Hell no I just got called a jarhead by a sailor boy." Bret said incredulously.

"He technically wasn't a sailor boy he was a corpsman so he earned the right to use the term jarhead he is pretty much one of us. Except for the fact he says things like that just to piss me off." Henry explained.

"Right as much as I would love to stand here and listen to the epic fight that is sure to ensue we need to get back home." Calleigh reminded them.

"Right I know." Chris said and then he turned to Bret. "Thanks for all the help man I owe you one." He offered him his hand, which he took.

"No problem Deadeye I'll see you around. You too Hardcore take care of yourself." Bret said before they all orbed off to do God alone knew what.

* * *

Ben shimmered into the kitchen of the manor looking a little worse for the wear his clothing was ripped and he had spots of blood on his shirt. He was covered in dirt and grime.

"Greg sweetie what happened? Are you ok?" Phoebe asked her son concerned for his well-being.

Ben leaned against the counter as if to hold himself up. "I'll be fine mom don't worry about me so much. I just got a little roughed up by some demons that's all." He replied like it was nothing.

"It looks like you got more than a little roughed up." Prue commented dryly.

"It's nothing really Aunt Prue I just sent a bunch of demons to the waste land today. Finding a demon when you know nothing about them is pretty difficult." Ben said waving off all the concern that was being sent his way.

"Did you find out what happened to the kids?" Paige asked him a little gruffly she just didn't trust him. He reminded her too much of Cole when he had been a demon. Well he was still a demon but not in the sense that he used to be.

"Yeah long story that I don't need to get into but to change them back you need a potion I know what is in it. I just wouldn't be advisable that I make a potion I might blow the kitchen up." Ben said taking huge gulping breaths as he spoke.

"Greg do you want someone to heal you?" Phoebe asked really concerned he didn't look so good at all.

"No I'll be fine it's nothing some aspirin and some ice won't cure later." Ben retorted he really didn't like her being that worried about him. It made it harder for him to see her as a target.

Of course at about that time the thirteen had to orb into the kitchen as well. Jake shot a look of complete and utter disdain in his twin brother's direction. He just had to be there he couldn't stand him and it was likely that he would always feel that way.

"I'm glad to see that all you guys are back in one piece. How did your demon hunt go?" Piper asked them sweetly her hormones were out of control so she was being super nice at the moment.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on Cookie Dough it was for your own good and it served you right after you ran off and made us worry like that over you." Chris said pinching his younger cousin's cheeks while making cooing noises at him.

"If you people ever answered a question directly when we asked you I think I would faint." Nicole said shaking her head at them.

"Fine mother there was no demon this whole thing was a set up by the dude twitches they knew the boat captain he was a marine too." Liz answered her mom.

"Right now I don't know whether to thank that two of you or be pissed. But since you got me my baby back in one piece I'll just say thank you." Phoebe addressed her two nephews.

"It was nothing Aunt Pheebs. It's what Chris and I do we come up with schemes sometimes they work sometimes they don't. We got lucky this time." Henry replied shrugging his massive shoulders.

"So how are the little ones?" Wyatt asked he was worried about his little cousins.

"They are fine they are a bunch of holy terrors but they are fine. Greg found a way to turn them back. So someone needs to make the potion and they will be good as new." Prue answered her nephew.

"Mom I think you should leave Val this age and start over again." Prue joked.

"No thank you Prue I rather not. Val and her teenage rebellion is something I can barely stand to live through once much less twice. Besides that I'm almost done with her she is graduating in a few weeks." Phoebe informed her oldest like she was crazy for suggesting such a thing.

"Will one of you please make the potion?" Henry Sr. begged.

"I'll make the damn thing you can help Uncle Hen." Roman offered.

"Ok cool I guess." Big Henry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Chris go see your daughter before you do anything else please she has missed you all day." Piper ordered her son.

"Fine I guess I could do that." Chris said like it was going to be an inconvenience to him.

Piper gave him a stern look "I don't care that she can be a pain in the ass sometimes she is still your daughter and more importantly my granddaughter don't act like it's an inconvenience on your time to go see her for five minutes." She lectured him.

Chris shook his head but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Mom I was joking I love her as much as she loves me. I'm just going to go see her now."

"You better go mister." Piper said had she been standing she would have put her hands on her hips.

"So Greg what is in this potion?" Roman asked eyeing him warily. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was still suspicious of Ben.

Ben produced a list from his pants' pocket and he handed it to Roman. "It's all on the list. I would help but I'm not very good with potions." He replied.

"You're in luck then because I'm a whiz when it comes to potions." Roman said getting a little cocky.

"Boy you better watch yourself before someone comes in here and knocks you down a peg or two." Eva warned her son.

"Yeah right that's not gonna happen mom there is no one who can touch me in the potions department. I dare anyone to say otherwise." Roman retorted giving her a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you think so because from now on I'm going to be coming to you for all my potions needs." Mel said walking into the room. She had figured that if Chris was back then that retard she called her boyfriend was back too.

"Now Mellie you know that I wasn't talking about you I was just talking in general. You know that I have been accused of liking the sound of my own voice." Roman tried to cover quickly.

"Finally he admits to what I have been telling him for years I feel very vindicated." Prue said triumphantly.

"Ladybug shut up." Jake said he hadn't been around his sister a whole day and she was already getting on his nerves.

"Jakie if you don't want to listen to me then you can go in the room with the little kids where you belong." Prue zinged him she was really on her game.

"If I'm a two year old then so are you because we are only a week apart in age. Hell I'm technically older than you." Jake pointed out to her.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who acts like a toddler." Prue countered his accusations.

Troy rubbed his hands together and smirked he had been waiting a month to say what he was about to say. "Knock it off you two really love each other and you know it. Just last month Coop used himself as demon bait so he could find out what happened to you Prue."

Phoebe would normally have agreed with Troy but she hadn't heard those two go a round in a month. "Troy just stop and let them do what they're going to do. Right about now it seems pretty damn good to me I haven't heard this in a month." She smiled to herself. She had missed having all her babies with her.

* * *

Paige ran and jumped into Chris's arms as soon as he walked into the living room. "Well hello baby girl. I take it you missed your daddy." He said kissing her on the head.

Paige nodded her little head up and down. "Yeah I missed you bunches daddy." She replied.

"So I take it you vanquished your demon." Patty stated but it was more a question and Chris knew it.

"Well you see Charlie there wasn't really a demon we just had to get Coop to trust that we still love him no matter what he is or what he does. It turns out me and Bubba knew his boss from the Corps." Chris explained.

"That was pretty good thinking there Chris I know firsthand how my son can be." Coop said looking up from the tea party he was having.

Chris doubled over with laughter when he caught sight of Huck "Cal get in the living like right now you're gonna want to see this." He got out between bursts of laughter.

Calleigh came into the room a moment later "What?" she asked she had, had enough of Chris and Henry for one day. Chris just pointed at Huck he was laughing too hard to speak.

"Noah Puck what the hell are you doing? And more importantly what the hell are you wearing?" Calleigh asked him she knew that she might have given him brain damage from dressing him up when he was little.

Huck really didn't care what his sister said "Cal I'm telling you that you and everyone else is just jealous because I look so damn pretty." He maintained.

"Yeah you look like a pretty fairy Puck I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes. You're not high are you?" Calleigh asked with him she could never be sure.

"No Calleigh I'm not high. And I want you to note the sweet ass fort that is in the room. I built that all by myself." Huck said he was very proud of his handy work.

"Dude it looks like you got into a fight with a clown and lost." Chris said finally able to speak.

"Hey you know not to mention the c word with Parks in the house he will flip out." Calleigh reminded Chris.

"I know I didn't forget but Cal he is in the other room I doubt he heard that." Chris said arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah daddy Uncle Parker is scared of clowns we're not supposed to talk about them." Paige pointed out to her dad.

Calleigh walked over to Chris and took Paige from him. "That's right Paige we don't talk about them because your Uncle Parker doesn't like them."

"Is Greg back yet by any chance?" Ricky asked hopefully he still had to get back to fixing his truck.

"Yes Roman is back in the kitchen making the potion to change them all back." Chris replied.

"Chris if you don't mind I think that Paige and I are going to go check and see if they are making any progress." Calleigh said.

"Hell I don't mind Cal I'm more worried about her acting up then you doing anything to hurt her." Chris said truthfully he knew that his daughter was a handful she reminded him of his mother and Bianca for some odd reason.

* * *

Mel took a deep breath when she heard a knock on her bedroom door she and Patty were sitting on her bed she knew who it was. "Come in." she yelled out.

"Hey Aunt Mel you wanted to see me?" Paige asked they had finally managed to turn everyone back to their right age.

"Yeah me and your Aunt Charlie need to talk to you about something." Mel replied.

"Well Aunt Mel to the best of my knowledge I haven't done anything wrong lately so I can't imagine what it is you want to talk to me about." Paige said innocently.

Patty rolled her dark brown eyes that girl was anything but innocent. "I'm not going to beat around the bush Paige. Is B your mother?" she asked her niece point blank.

Paige took a deep breath and then she sighed "Yes she is my mother. How did you know?" she thought she had been pretty good about keeping that a secret.

"When you were little you told me that." Mel answered her.

"Paige how did that happen?" Patty asked she was very curious about that.

"You know how demons are they wanted to break up the power of three so they did mind control on her and dad and then they brainwashed them so they wouldn't remember sleeping together. Well some how dad remembered and then he told her. They weren't going to tell Uncle Hank because they didn't want to hurt him he has been through more than enough. But she got pregnant with me and Vic so they had to tell him. I'm my dad's and Vic really is Uncle Hank's." Paige explained it was very complicated but that was the story of her life.

"Don't you think maybe you should tell your mom and dad sweetie?" Mel asked her gently.

"I would but I honestly don't know what to say to them. I really have only known about all this a couple of years myself." Paige replied.

"Just tell them the truth they won't be mad I promise. This isn't your fault you didn't do anything wrong." Patty explained to her.

"Aunt Charlie I'm just really mad at both of them still and I don't want to hurt Uncle Hank. And for the life of me I can't help but feel that my mother didn't want me because there is no other reason she would have gone eighteen years without saying anything to me." Paige said on the verge of tears that she willed not to fall she couldn't afford to be weak.

"Honey I'm sure that is not true your mom and dad were just trying to do what was best for you to give you a sense of normal." Mel assured her.

"Can we let this drop if I promise that I'll talk to them?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Yeah I can live with that. But if you don't in the time I think you should I will tell them myself." Mel warned her.

"Ok Aunt Mel I can live with that it's a deal." Paige said and she couldn't help but feeling nervous about the whole thing.

* * *

Derek and Eva had all their children gathered around her kitchen table they figured that it was time to bite the bullet and tell them what was going on. Sure it had been a feat to get them all together but they had managed it.

"Ok so you two managed to get us all here now what do you have to tell us?" Lilly demanded she still wasn't in the best of moods.

"Derek and I have something to tell you and there is no easy way to say this so we are just going to come out and say it." Eva said evenly.

"Alright then tell us mom." Emily said she wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"Well a month or so ago your mom and I got married." Derek said not daring to make eye contact with any of the five kids he had raised.

Ricky just shrugged he was the most easy going of the bunch "Well it's about damn time you two." He said.

"No shit I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come to your senses I thought I was going to have to sick Prue on your asses." Chuck said shaking his head.

"That's not all as it turns out I'm pregnant." Eva said.

"Wow mom that is pretty great." Roman said a smile on his face.

"You guys aren't mad that we didn't tell you?" Derek asked to make sure that he was hearing them right.

"No we're not mad." Emily assured them.

"So what are going to do about the house dad?" Ricky asked.

" I can't believe I'm going to say this but your mom and I talked about it. You're old enough to stay there if you want to but it is up to you." Derek said.

"Hell yeah I want to stay there. I have to orb with Charlie to the manor every morning as it stands now all I have to do is roll out of bed and cross the street. I would have to get up earlier and I can't have that." Ricky said reasonably.

"What about me?" Emily asked.

"You can stay too I'm sure your brother doesn't want to be alone but I better not hear of you having Jack down there alone." Eva warned her daughter.

"Ricky that doesn't apply to you and Charlie you two have enough sense to know what to do." Derek added.

Chuck was hit by one hell of an idea at that moment "Hey Ro we haven't ate today have we?" he asked.

Roman shook his head "No we haven't ate today and I'm sure you want me to fix that."

"Well I was thinking that it's not really that late and Prue and I need to have a little talk with everyone. So I was wondering if you would cook." Chuck replied.

"It's what I do of course I'll cook. I'll get Mel to help me. Shimmer me to the manor and we'll take care of business." Roman said like it was no big deal.

"Lets go then." Chuck said grabbing his hand and shimmering them out.

"Something tells me that my brother just had another of his hair brained ideas." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"It's no worse than anything my twin could have come up with." Lilly said she too rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Not that I mind you guys using my kitchen because it means I didn't have to do anything. But would you mind telling us what this is all about?" Piper asked. Somehow Chuck and Prue had rounded everyone up on short notice.

Prue and Chuck both stood up. "Well we have something that we need to talk to you guys about." Chuck said he wasn't a man of very many words sometimes.

"Chuck and I are engaged we have been for a while now but with everything that has been going on lately we haven't got the chance to tell you." Prue explained sheepishly. She flashed her engagement ring.

"You guys that is so great. I can so help you know how good I am with weddings. " Phoebe said hugging the both of them.

"I will now be sleeping on the couch in the pent house until further notice." Val said she knew how her mother got where weddings were concerned and she wanted no part of it.

"Ignore your sister Ladybug I for one think it is great you couldn't have found a better guy if you tried." Coop said hugging his daughter and then he turned to Chuck and offered him his hand. "You take good care of my little girl if not they will never find your body."

"Uncle Coop trust me it's either I do as she says or she knows how to make my life hell." Chuck said tempering his sarcasm with a smile.

"Why do I think there are certain young adults in this room who knew about this?" Piper asked when she saw the looks on the older kids' faces.

"Because we had to play hide the engagement ring since Ladybug is a busybody. She would have found out so we had to set her up." Chris answered as if it should have been obvious.

"She almost busted us a couple of times as it was." Henry Jr. chimed in.

Derek went over and hugged both of them "I have but one favor to ask you two and that is you name your first born child after me."

"Dad I'm pretty sure you've met him his name is Cal. Your middle name is Caleb enough said." Chuck said rolling his eyes at his father.

"Somehow I always knew that Prue would beat the rest of us to the alter." Wyatt mused.

"Right because we all know that my marriage doesn't count. The pool started after that which reminds me some of you have to pay into that this month." Henry said eyeing Wyatt and Troy.

"It doesn't matter we all know that money is mine anyway." Troy said he had no plans for getting married any time soon.

"Wy you seriously need to get the Halliwell brothers into the running for the other pool." Chris said he had no intentions of getting married in the foreseeable future either.

"Is there nothing you people won't bet on?" Calleigh asked.

"No if there is we haven't found it yet." Chuck replied shrugging.

Eva next went up to them and hugged them. "You two are good for each other just keep that in mind."

"This means I am throwing one hell of an engagement party for you two." Piper said smiling at them.

"And this is why when I get married I'm going to Mexico and not telling a living soul." Penny said her family went to the extreme when it came to weddings.

"Please Penny you're half cupid don't talk such nonsense." Val joked with her little sister.

"Val you won't be able to get married without adding the phrase and the baby came early." Mel pointed out to her.

"Shut up Mel you're not funny." Val pouted.

"Chuck I'll tell you right now what I'm getting you for your wedding present therapy sessions. Anyone who will willingly marry a Halliwell woman needs their head checked." Henry Jr. joked.

"Those of us who are dating a woman who can kill you in your sleep have no room to talk." Chuck replied good naturedly.

"I will have you know that it is no fun if they don't put up a fight first." Bianca said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh be still my heart I had no idea that B was actually capable of being funny." Carly said putting her hand over her heart.

"Believe it or not she does joke now. I can't believe it either." Liz said.

"Lizzie I love you but shut up." Bianca said giving her the finger.

"Does this mean that we are finally going to get to see our cat fight?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Dude if you would shut up I know a bar where they have mud wrestling that is so much better than a cat fight." Parker said and he lowered his head when he saw the look he got from Calleigh.

"I don't want to know where you spend your time Parker you really need to think about getting a girlfriend." Paige teased her little brother.

"Well I will have you know I already have one thank you very much Paige. Isn't that right Cal?" Parker defended himself.

"I won't be for much longer if you keep talking about mud wrestling." Calleigh informed him.

"Ok I know you two didn't get the memo but it goes like this Prue must be kept in the loop about these things at all times." Prue said miffed that someone had kept something from her.

"No I got the memo and then I trashed it." Parker replied.

"That hurt bad Parks I just want to thank you for that." Prue said in mock indignation.

All throughout dinner Jake and Lilly had both been uncharacteristically quiet only talking when asked a question directly. Finally Jake rose and stretched out his muscles. "I think I'm gonna go find Brady and see if he will help me move my stuff back." He said.

"Honey you don't have to go tonight that can wait." Phoebe said she had just got him back home she didn't want him to leave again so soon.

"C.J. I would be more than happy to help." Ben offered knowing it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No I'll be fine if I can't find Brady I'll let it be until morning." Jake replied he wanted nothing to do with Ben he just didn't like him at all.

"Anybody up for hitting P3 with me?" Henry asked he had nothing better to do.

"Babe I would love to but I have to go see my sister." Bianca said pecking his cheek as he rose to leave.

"You gonna come by later?" Henry asked her hopefully.

"Yeah I might be late so don't wait up." Bianca said shimmering out.

Lilly didn't know what had come over her but she couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth. "Jake if you don't mind I'll help you move your stuff back." She offered.

Jake looked at her surprise written all over his face. "Yeah sure if you want to that would be great."

"Yeah I want to we need to talk." Lilly replied.

"Ok you want to go now?" Jake asked.

"Sure we can go now." Lilly said taking his arm when he offered it to her.

Prue smiled to herself "There may be hope for those two yet."

* * *

Bianca raised her hand and knocked on her sister's front door. A moment later Tyler walked opened the door.

"Holy shit B you do exist." Tyler said by way of greeting.

"Tyler shut up I don't think you're funny. Is Maria home?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah she is in the living room with Chase." Tyler said opening the door wider so she could come in.

Maria and Tyler were both sitting on the couch looking at pictures from when they were younger. "Tyler who was at the door babe?" she asked when she heard footsteps coming back into the room.

"I was at the door and I brought beer." Bianca said holding up a case of beer.

"B I could kiss you for this you seriously knew I was going to be here so you brought beer." Chase said taking the beer off of her.

"Chase the last time I checked you're not old enough to drink." Bianca told her little brother.

"And the last time I checked that never stopped you." Chase countered he had her there.

Bianca took a seat on the couch between her brother and sister "So what are you two up to?"

"We are looking at old pictures from when we were younger." Maria answered her little sister.

"Oh had I known that I would have went and got drunk with Hank." Bianca replied she didn't know if she was ready for this.

Chase looked up at his middle sister. "B the only thing worse than losing O was the fact that I had to loose you too. I don't like it and I don't blame you. Believe it or not I miss you all the time. I need you to keep me in line."

"Chase you can't sit there and honestly say that mom and dad don't blame me though. I've seen the way they look at me. Oriana was their baby girl and you are the only boy you two were special. And I might not have been the one who killed her but some of the blame is mine I should never have taken her with me." Bianca said much the same thing to him as she had to Maria earlier.

"B if it hadn't of been that it would have been something else. It was her time to go you can't beat yourself up for the rest of your life. Hank doesn't blame you either I don't think he would be dating you if he did. It sucks that it happened but it did and you have to find a way to get over it and move on she would want that." Tyler said trying to get her to see some reason.

"If I blame myself then I have someone to blame if not I don't know who the blame is on we never found out." Bianca reasoned.

"Ok here is the deal I'm going to talk to Uncle Mickey and find out who gave him that job. Then we will put the matter to rest once and for all you can't keep going on like this and I can't stand to see it anymore. I can see in your eyes how much pain you're in." Maria said putting her arm around her baby sister.

"Then I will help you kill that bastard slowly. Because like I said I lost two sisters that night sometimes I think that when we buried O we buried you with her. You hardly even smile anymore." Chase said he was really worried about his sister.

"But what about mom and dad?" Bianca asked.

"I will talk to them too. But they don't blame you either they are worried as hell about you just like the rest of us are." Maria assured her.

" I love you guys." Bianca said close to tears she hardly ever cried.

"We love you too B." Chase said slipping an arm around his middle sister. Tyler somehow got his arm around her too.

"Hey B I know I give you shit but I love you too." Tyler said.

"I love you too Ty." Bianca said smiling up at him.

* * *

Lilly and Jake were sitting at the table in his houseboat just starring at each other. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Jake would look down at the table every now and then when things started to feel too intense for him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jake finally asked.

"I wanted to talk about us." Lilly said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What about us? I think you made it pretty clear that you don't want anything to do with me." Jake responded.

"Jake I love you and I will always love you. I have been with you my whole adult life." Lilly said for starters.

"But you just can't be with me I know." Jake said she had already told him this.

Lilly shook her head "That's not what I was going to say Jake. I was going to tell you that if I didn't love you I wouldn't hurt so bad right now. You ripped my heart out because you didn't trust me enough to tell me that your powers were advancing. And I just needed you to know that I didn't break up with you because there is an off chance that you might be evil in the future."

"You ripped my heart out because you don't want to stick this out with me." Jake said tears welling in his blue eyes.

"Jake it isn't that I don't want to stick this out with you. I just need time to figure out things. I don't want to marry you knowing that you're going to keep things from me." Lilly reasoned with him.

"Lilly I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what was going on myself. And I was afraid of how you would react. You killed me a little inside when you broke up with me because you promised me the night I proposed to you that you would love me no matter what I became." Jake replied he felt better getting that off his chest.

" I know what I said you just ran before I got a chance to explain to you what the hell was going on." Lilly reminded him.

"Lilly without you there was no reason for me to stay. I thought that I was putting my sisters in danger. I can't have that. I still don't completely trust myself not to do anything to hurt them. But I can't hurt my mom and dad anymore by staying gone." Jake was pouring his heart out.

"Jake if you don't trust yourself then trust me you're a good man you always have been. I know that you wouldn't hurt your sisters for anything in this world. And you will not be evil in the future. I know that with the way I ended things it might not mean much coming from me but it is true." Lilly said reaching across the table to place her hand on top of his.

"I just don't know sometimes I try my best to be good and I know deep down that I would never do those things. But I can't help but wonder what if." Jake said sighing.

"Jake we won't let that happen and by we I mean all of us. You just have to trust that we will all love you no matter what."

"Even you?" Jake asked hopefully.

"That goes double for me you have never been anything but good to me." Lilly said giving him a small smile.

"So where does that leave us?" Jake asked he wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her forever.

"I think that we both need a break. I know this is hard for you to hear but I'm going to see other people and I think you should too. I'm not making any promises but one day soon I may wake up and realize just how much I need you." Lilly replied.

"Don't do that to yourself Lilly find someone else I get it I wouldn't want to be with me either knowing that I'm going to turn evil." Jake said while he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Jake I don't know if I want anyone else. Like I said I have been with you since I was in high school I haven't had any other man in almost six years I need a change. And I need time to decide what I want. I'm sorry for doing this to you now but I can't help it I have to take care of me. I can't do that and be with you." Lilly said her heart was breaking too.

"Lilly you know that you can't stop me from loving you. I will give you all the time you want. But I'll wait for you with the hope in my heart that you will come back to me. Because whether you know it right now or not I'm the guy for you Lilly." Jake said a few tears making their way down his face.

" I know Jake this is just so hard for me because I love you so much. It just hurts knowing that you don't trust me enough to tell me when something is going on with you." Lilly was crying now too.

"So I guess this is it. You can go now you don't have to help me move back I'll do it on my own." He said trying to make his voice sound stronger than was the case.

"No I don't want it to end tonight. I want to have tonight to hold onto. I can't believe I'm saying this but Jake I want you to make love to me like it's never going to happen again." Lilly said getting up to sit in his lap.

Jake blinked back a fresh wave of tears "Ok I can do that. I just hope that this isn't the last time."

"All I can tell is we'll see about that after tomorrow and then we'll just have to take it one day at a time." Lilly replied. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

* * *

"Babe are you ok? You seem kind of distant tonight." Roman asked Mel as they laid on his couch watching TV.

"I'm fine babe really I'm just really stressed out after everything that happened today." Mel answered him knew that she was lying to him.

"Hey don't sweat it I'm a little frazzled too." Roman said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ro if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad at me?" Mel asked him.

"I won't get mad there is nothing you could do to make me mad." He assured her.

"I know that I said I didn't want to go to prom but Val talked me into it she is going with Billy. And well I'm kinda sorta going with Huck but we're only going as friends." Mel explained to him.

"Baby you are a senior in high school it would be stupid of you not to go. I don't care if you go with Huck I know that you would never cheat on me. I want you to go and I want you to have a good time I guess I can live without seeing you for one night it won't kill me." Roman assured her.

Mel felt that pang of guilt pop up again. She really wanted to tell him what had happened with D.J. she just didn't want to hurt him and she knew that is the one thing that would hurt him the most. "I really love you so much babe." She said kissing him.

"I love you too Mel. You don't have to ask my permission to do things I trust you and I trust Huck I think he has a thing for Val anyway." Roman replied.

Mel chuckled at that if Roman only knew what was going on with that girl. "Yeah he probably does I haven't met a guy in that school yet that doesn't have a thing for either Carly or Val. Me I prefer older men they are so much more mature."

"We have good jobs and our own apartments too." Roman laughed.

"Yeah mom does pay pretty good and I've gotta say I do like spending time here with you." Mel replied making her eyebrows dance.

"Mellie just promise me that if anything is ever really bothering you that you'll talk to me." Roman pleaded with her.

"I will Ro and I have something to tell you. I got accepted to the University of Florida to play softball but I don't think I'm going to go. There is just too much going on here and I really don't want to leave you." Mel said biting the bullet.

Roman looked at her his blue eyes gazing into her soul "Mel you do what is right for you and don't worry about me."

"I know and I will. I'm just confused now I thought I knew what I wanted now after this I'm not so sure." Mel told him.

"You are going to be the valedictorian you can go wherever you want to. It will all work itself out I promise and I will support you no matter what you do." Roman said he was feeling guilty that she didn't want to go because of him.

"I will lets not talk about this now though this is the first chance we have got to be alone in two days. I don't feel like being serious right now." Mel said and then her damn phone rang. She looked down and saw that she had a text from Patty telling her to get to the manor.

"Let me guess you have to go." Roman guessed.

"Yeah but I will see you tomorrow." Mel said kissing him before she threw a teleporting potion at her feet.

* * *

Piper had Ricky, Huck, Mel, and Patty gathered in the living room of the manor. "Alright I know that you guys are all wondering what I asked you to come here for. But you did a really good job today and I seem to recall that I promised you a surprise."

"Sweet I almost forgot about that." Ricky said he was really excited.

"So I left your fort up and I baked you cookies." Piper said.

"That is totally cool Aunt Piper." Patty said she was just as exited as Ricky was.

"That is not all though. So I couldn't decided between nerf guns and light sabers so I got you guys both." Piper said pointing to the items on the couch.

"Mom this is by far the coolest thing you have ever done." Mel said she was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"Seriously Aunt Piper you are the greatest." Huck chimed in.

"Oh please that isn't all. Guys come in here." Piper called out and Chris and Henry came running into the living room. They were still dressed in their fatigues and they had nerf guns in their hands. "These two know how to have a good time so I got them to stick around. Be as loud as you want to tonight I might have taken a page out of Paige's playbook and used a little personal gain. I'm going to bed now have fun."

"No worries Aunt Piper we will. This is going to be sweet ass nerf gun war central tonight." Hank said he was very easily amused.

"Yeah mom they have no choice but to have fun." Chris agreed with his cousin.

"Boys just don't break anything I know how you two can get." Piper said heading off to bed.

"Alright boys and girls we are breaking into teams. It will be me, Hank, and Huck. Against Mel, Charlie, and Ricky. The only rule is there are no rules now grab your weapons and lets lock and load." Chris announced happily he felt just like a little kid again.

"You three are so going down. You can use the kitchen as your base we call in here." Mel said beating her brother to the punch. This was much better than spending time with Roman she did that all the time.

What ensued was the most epic nerf gun battle ever with no clear cut winner since they passed out in the fort before the ever finished their war. Bianca just shook her head at her boyfriend before she laid down beside him. She had to shimmer all over creation just to find him.

* * *

Ben was sitting in the living room of the home that had been his Uncle Greg's he had left everything to him. He missed him so much sometimes he was the only dad he had ever known and he just felt so alone now. But now was not the time for him to dwell on that he had other things to worry about.

"My liege I just wanted to tell you what an exellent job you did today." A voice in the shadows said it was dark, smoky and male.

Ben smirked smugly "It was like taking candy from babies they never even suspected that I was the one behind it all. I don't know where you and your partner in crime got that spell but it worked like a charm." He said to the voice.

"Glamouring the cuts and bruises was a very nice touch too." The voice replied.

"I know I do what I can. Tell me how are things for the coronation coming?" Ben inquired.

"They are coming along right as they should be." The voice answered him.

"That will be all for now then." Ben said he had plans to get to and he had to get ready to take the throne of the source.

"Yes my liege." The voice replied there was something familiar about it.

"Now to think up ways to bring the Halliwells down." Ben said to himself rubbing his hands together.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Paige Halliwell- Jessica Biel

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva Larue

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

Nicole Shane- Emily Procter

Billy Jenkins- Nathan Krest

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monoco

And

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

* * *

A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of the new season. There are some questions that have to be answered now. Like who the hell was Ben talking to that can't be good. Cole and Nicole seem to have a growing attraction to each other we will see how that plays out over time. Derek and Eva finally admitted that they are married their kids are just glad they don't have to deal with their drama anymore. Paige now is going to have to tell B that she is her mother that is going to be fun. We will get more into Henry trying to come to terms with his powers and there will be more Hailey in the next episode. Until next time please review.


End file.
